The Blood Phantom
by pravus666
Summary: Their's only so much a person can take before someone snaps and Danny is that person as one threat will cause Danny to turn into from an ostracized hero to a merciless killer as the ghost zone will learn to fear the " Blood Phantom" Rated M for gore, blood , and foul language Psychotic Danny! Strong But no O.P Danny Ember X Dark Danny
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Phantom

(Chapter 1: A hero's descent)

Danny had never been more pissed in his life and why you might ask because he was bullied by Dash for what seemed like the millionth time and when he told one of the teachers what did they do? They slapped him with a day's detention for such slander as they thought that the star football player would do anything while Dash got off scot free it wasn't fucking fair that the douchebag and his cronies got away with bullying the school body while they were left to suffer.

Plus the fact that when he got home his parents grounded him for getting the detention when it wasn't even his fault and didn't even give him the chance to explain himself oh the idiots and probably just passed off as a sign of teen rebellion.

Then to top off their had been ghost attacks from a certain ghost bounty hunter named Skulker who of all nights decided to make another one forcing our young hero who is ironically bullied and ostracized by the very people he protects. As Danny met with Skulker in an abandoned warehouse in the northwestern side of amity park in order to put him back in the ghost zone once and for all but little does Danny know that this encounter will change him forever.

( Abandoned Warehouse, 9:39 PM)

Come out Skulker I know you here: Danny called out walking into the warehouse but stopped in his tracks as Skulker appeared.

**See I knew I made enough of a ruckus you'd show up**!: Skulker said cockily.

I don't care about your shit Skulker I just want this done and over with so I can go home Already: Danny said in tone that dripped with venom and malice as sparks of black lightning started appear chaotically around him.

**But I think you will because to ensure that I will have your head on my mantle I've kidnapped your dear friends**!: Skulker said maliciously as he flipped on the lights to reveal a bound and gagged Tucker and Sam hanging upside down in chains with their mouths gagged as they stood suspended their ready to plummet to their deaths at any moment. As Danny saw this the sparks around him turned into lightning bolts of pure obsidian while a aura of bloody scarlet began to surround his enraged form.

You let them go! Now Skulker: Danny ordered as the aura became flared more violent as begun to sear the ground beneath him.

**I think not Whelp as today is the day I have your head on my mantle and there is nothing you can do about it, maybe I'll stuff your friends as well**: Skulker laughed and with that Danny lost it completely.

As in that very moment Danny felt something within him break as if all of the rage and hatred he held in for the past 15 and half years was suddenly breaking free from their emotional confines as every memory of him being embarrassed by his parents, or been bullied by the Popular's or had every ghost ruin any remotely possibly good moment came crashing down on him. As he could no longer contain rage any longer as he felt the blood vessels in his eyes burst from the amount of pure rage he was emitting.

I'm going to obliterate you: Danny whispered as he begun to transform into his ghost form however unlike all the other times he transformed this one was vastly different as instead of a ring of icy blue energy, a swirling vortex burgundy energy with obsidian bolts of lightning flaring out of it wildly as Danny's bestial and inhuman growls echoed throughout the transformation.

What's happening to Danny: Tucker yelled as gale force winds ripped throughout the warehouse from Danny's transformation.

I don't know but I feel as though something very, very wrong is about to happen: Replied Sam in worry of what was happening to her friend

As the transformation intensified before they were looking at a violently swirling 15 foot cyclone of deep carmine energy with obsidian bolts of lightning flaring around it violently before it exploded in a retina-searing flash of light that made everyone avert their eyes to reveal a figure who shrouded in iron gray smoke

D-Danny: Sam said as the smoke cleared as shock and slight fear painted her features over her friends new appearance.

For when the smoke cleared it revealed a transformed Danny although this version of himself looked more menacing .

As this Danny had an ebony black form fitting uniform with blood red gloves that went up to his forearms with 4 several inch curved blade protrusions coming out of them while his hands were more similar to claws along with his that boots were now the same blood red that were molded now in to the shape of his feet that also took on a more feral look. Then their were scarlet lightning shaped like markings on his chest that circled around his chest surrounding his trademark "D" symbol that had looked more like a tribal tattoo as the marking spread over his chest in x shape similar to that of a harness. Then their were the more prominent changes such as a more defined musculature that made him swell to almost double his normal size in bulk but not enough to impede his speed. While his skin tone turned into a darker yet less healthier tan while his teeth turned into a pit of razor sharp pearly white fangs that poked out of his mouth as a crimson liquid that looked similar to blood leaked from his eyes and mouth giving him a more feral and murderous appearance. As his eyes no longer the gentle and protective neon green but a murderous slited dark ruby pits with small glimmers of amazon green within them in side a void of obsidian black, while his hair grew out into a spiked and unruly mess of crimson. As a malevolent aura burgundy ectoplasm and pitch black volts of lightning shot out of him in a cloak of murderous and foul intent with his face deadlocked in a blank stare of neutrality as he seemingly was staring off into space.

The transformed Danny spoke no words as in a black and crimson flash dashed towards his two friends quickly unbinding them and placing them on the floor before anyone could utter a single word as the only words about the feat of speed were "fast" as he landed without a single sound!

**_Tucker take Sam to her house and stay there I'm gonna get rid of the overgrown tin man right here_**: Said the transformed Danny in a deepened and warped voice that made it sound almost demonic as he clenched his fists so hard you could hear his knuckles pop in sharp relief.

B-but Danny we c-can h-help: Tucker said trying not to sound scared over the amount of bloodlust Danny was emitting

P-pleas-e D-anny we can...!: Sam stuttered before being cut off by Danny who's face was a mask of rage

**_NO! You've already got yourselves in enough danger as it is now go home:_** Danny ordered in tone that brokered no room for rebuttal but got angrier when they refused to move.

**_I SAID NOW DAMN IT_**!: Danny roared at the two with killer intent and rage coming off him in waves as the two meekly nodded before running away and once they were out of eyesight Danny turned his ruby orbs towards Skulker with nothing but the thought of murder on his mind as his hair shadowed his face in an ominous manner.

**Looks like the whelp has made a costume change but that won't help you as I will have your head on my mantle and your friend's to**: Skulker said making the aura around the murderous looking half-ghost flare more violently for he would soon regret saying those words.

**_I'm gonna kill you arrogant bastard_**: Danny said in an inhuman growl before in a blur gave Skulker an uppercut to the face that sent him soaring into the sky while Danny soon followed leaving a crimson shockwave in his wake that devastated the ground around him as he flew after Skulker.

**_Huraahhh_**: Danny yelled as he again punched Skulker in the face making neon green blood drip from his nose like a faucet but it didn't stop their as Danny then launched a relentless assault on Skulker that left marble sized dents on him before being roundhouse kicked away knocking out 6 of his teeth as he flew away but regained his equilibrium after being sent 2 meters away. But not before Danny delivered a powerful hammer-fist blow to Skulker's back as the sound of his ribs breaking as he plummeted to the ground but not before once again stopped himself.

**While I admit your skills have improved quite a bit lets see you stand up to this**: Skulker said as dual shoulder-mounted missiles launchers appeared from his shoulder blades and launched out a plethora of missiles.

**_Like that's going to stop me! URRRRAAAHH_**: Danny shouted as he thrust out his hands and instead of a blast of energy like he normally would fire a torrent of jagged lightning black as pitch shot out of hands meeting head on with the missiles in a widespread explosion that lit up the sky. However a barrage of pitch black lightning bolts plowed their way through and soon combined into a large black bolt of lightning the size of a car that struck Skulker and electrocuted him into a twitching mess as electricity sparked its way out of him as he mumbled incoherently in pain.

_**Come on let's GO!**_: Danny yelled as he powered up and the same aura he transformed in appeared around him in all its glory as he flew towards Skulker like stink on shit as he launched a volley of crimson energy blast at Skulker who dodged by a hairsbreadth and soon a aerial dogfight ensured between the two. With explosions of dark red and bright green lighting up the night sky as neither one was giving to the other as each one continued firing their volley's at breakneck speeds.

As Skulker shot a continuous volley of lime green energy bullets from the dual wrist mounted Gatling guns on his arms while Danny responded in kind with a barrage of his own dark scarlet ones as a string of explosions a quarter of a mile wide that went on for the next mile dotted the sky like deadly fire work of energized ectoplasm. Before the two broke off from their clash and launched beams of neon green and dark scarlet respectively before Danny's overpowered his effortlessly and soon plowed its way towards him as his pained screams echoed through the night as he plummeted to the ground making a 30 foot deep crater in the ground.

**_You don't get off that easily_**: Danny said as he engulfed his clawed hands in black electricity and shot off towards Skulker whom he then abruptly threw out of before running towards him and rending his armor into electrified pieces of scrap metal until all that was left was his shredded torso and head.

**P-please! You don't k-kil_l_**: Skulker's sparking and electrocuted remains said in great fear of the half ghost who stalked towards him like dead-man walking a desolate wasteland with his foot raised.

**_I do now_**: Danny said in a ruthless tone as he brought his foot down on the skull of the ghostly bounty hunter and in a spray of ectoplasmic blood, circuits and metal caved in his head but not before a small green blood ejected out of the head before his demise but not before Danny caught it in his hand in a vice like grip and brought it to eye level with himself.

**_So this is your true form how disgusting it makes me want to fucking vomit!_**: Danny growled out at the small ghost who shook tremendously in fear at the bloodthirsty half ghost before him.

**Please s-show m-mercy o-on m-m-me**: Pleaded the miniature Skulker in fear.

_**So now that I'm the predator and you're the helpless prey you want mercy tell me why I should because in case you haven't I completely obliterated you so answer me why I should you pathetic piece of worthless dog-shit?...ANSWER ME!**_: Questioned Danny as he growled out the last part at Skulker who was too afraid to answer as for the 1st time in his afterlife he felt fear, pure and unadulterated as he was rendered completely powerless, his weapons destroyed and no plan of escape in sight as for once he was now a helpless ectoplasmic lump.

_**No answer that's what I thought now Goodbye and Good Riddance**_!: Danny said as he chucked Skulker helpless form like a football before firing a soccer ball sized orb of energy at him that exploded with the force of 4 pounds of TNT as Skulker's seemingly dying screams echoed as an explosion the size of a small house **_shone_** brightly throughout the sky.

_**Man I love fireworks**_: Danny said manically as he then flew to his house with great speed smirking at how he destroyed Skulker and yet the odd thing was he enjoyed it all as it felt absolutely euphoric knowing he killed Skulker and the only thing he knew now was that he needed more to satisfy his growing bloodlust.

_**Looks like I found some entertainment**_: Danny said as he saw a group of muggers attacking a young couple and a shit eating grin grew across his face as he veered down and landed silently on the ground.

**_Hey I do believe your disturbing the lovely couple_**: Danny said to thugs who numbered 4 in total

Oh looks like we got ourselves a hero: Said one of the thugs.

**_Ok you two can go I'll handle this but you four fuckers stay_**: Danny said to the frightened couple who scurried away.

**_So then which one you is the leader of the fuck-around gang_**: Danny asked.

I am why'd you ask: Said one of the thugs who stepped out towards Danny.

_**Good! Then you die 1st!**_:Danny said happily

Wha...: The thug said before his head slid off his shoulders in a spray of gore and blood.

_**I only have one thing to say**_: Danny said to the three remaining thugs.

What?: Said one of them

_**Run!**_: Danny said as they darted off but not before Danny was hot on their heels.

With that 2nd one falling prey to Danny by being pumped full of so much lightning his skeleton it would glow through his skin in sharp relief as 3rd degree burns were spread throughout his skin like that of a deadly plague as their wasn't a single part of him that was covered in those obsidian burns that cracked off revealing sizzling flesh underneath.

While the 3rd one however was more gory for when Danny caught him Danny used his powers to lengthen his claws into deadly foot long blades of murder as he sheared off all of his skin with an amazing amount of surgical precision until all that was left was a bleeding and screaming piece of meat. That soon died when Danny ripped out his spine and used it to slice open his neck as he drank out of the spurts of blood that followed like it was apple juice before impaling it in his stomach.

Then he cornered the last one near a tree as he ran into a park.

_**So then are you going to this Easy way or the Hard way**_: Danny asked in a sickly sweet tone as he begun to advance on the trembling thug.

E-eat l-lead: The final thug said as he whipped out a handgun from inside is hoodie and unloaded every last bullet out on Danny who merely turned intangible to avoid the bullets that then landed harmlessly on the ground.

_**So is that all...alright then**_: Danny said as he dashed over and punched the last thug in the stomach hard enough to embed his fist knuckle deep as the thug groaned in immense amounts of pain.

_**Oh what was that I couldn't hear you over my fist in your stomach so let me make something abundantly clear to you.:**_ Danny said to the thug who eyes began to lose the last vestiges of life in them as his fist began to outline his upper torso in a bright crimson light.

_**I'm about to blow my load all over your insides...no homo**_.: Danny said as he fire a blast of crimson energy that blew hole through the next 5 buildings as a black scorch mark appeared on the ground where the thug use to stand.

_**Well I'm board might as well turn back to normal and sleep for a little bit**_.: Danny said in boredom as a burgundy twister of energy with bolts of pitch black lightning swirled around Danny until in a blinding flash of light collapsed in on itself to reveal a changed Danny.

As this one had a grey streak going through his now slightly unruly hair, a single fang poking out from his teeth, slightly tanned skin that made him look slightly more sickly, his eyes becoming a deep indigo with his pupils becoming half slits with arsenic black rings encircling them as his muscles bulged out slightly and he grew to a height of 5 foot 10.

_**Man the stars look beautiful out tonight**_: Danny thought as he soon fell into a deep slumber as he dreamed of more bloodshed in the days to come.

And cut!

**So what did you guys think on what did for my first Dark Danny Phantom Fanfiction please tell me in the reviews.**

**Plus I did give Danny lightning powers because I thought this would fit as a good power for his now psychotic personality but don't worry because he will still be getting his ice powers but later on into my fanfic and it will be the same fight as when he fought Undergrowth.**

**Next chapter will be his going to School, dealing with the teachers and populars, his friends reaction to his new personality and how he will deal with his parents.**

**This will also be a Psychotic Danny x Ember pairing fanfiction as I have plans for how I'm going to pair them together as for the Danny x Sam shippers reading this too bad because this will not be harem fic as I this will be a fanfic pairing only between the two so complain all you want because it won't happen. As I can't see the way I made Danny ending up with Sam anytime soon as I plan on making him a remorseless killer.**

**Also I will be uploading the new chapter for Naruto: The power of an evil hero by this weekend if not Monday at the latest**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny's new start on life

(Chapter 2: Danny's new start on life)

(Casper National Park, 9:03 Am)

It was morning when the rays of sunlight hit Danny's face as he opened his indigo eyes to the new day as he yawned and scratched his back as he got up and stretched as he felt oddly happy today.

Jeez that was the best sleep I've had in a good while: Danny said as he rose up and stretched but stopped as he noticed the tears in his clothes from the growth spurt he had last night after his "metamorphosis"

Damn! I need some new clothes lets see if this guy has any money?: Danny thought to himself as he searched the man for a wallet until he found one and this guy must of kept track of the money they looted off people as he counted it and found 350 dollars worth of cold hard cash.

Well this is definitely worth keeping along this as well: Said Danny as he also found an MP3 player and scrolled through his playlist to see if their were any of the bands he liked and stopped when he found Trivium.

Well at least the fucker had good taste in music: Danny thought as he pulled out a pair of headphones with a sky blue diamond design and played " He who spawned the furies" from the their Album "Shogun" as he made his way towards an clothing store that he walked into the store and brought a set of clothes up to the counter.

Alright this racks it up to what would normally be 104 dollars and 52 cents but due to our half off sale it comes to 52 dollars and 26 cents: Said the black haired cashier who had a piercing on his bottom lip as Danny took the clothes and changed into the back ally

It was minutes later when Danny walked back out of the alley as he wore Ash grey and Cyan sneakers, Navy jeans with brick red tribal designs on the sides of them, a black shirt with the Disturbed mascot " The Guy" on the front of it and over it he wore an electric crimson hoodie with the Slipknot "All hope is gone" compass on the back in pitch black as ash grey adorned his hands.

Danny soon made a duplicate of himself dressed in his ghost form outfit.

Alright I want you to take these back to my room and come back to me when your done understood: Danny said to his silent clone who nodded in response.

Alright then dismissed!: Danny ordered as duplicate took off at near supersonic speeds towards his room inside Fenton Works

Well its still morning so I guess I could go and eat: Danny thought as he again made another stroll through Amity until he reached a nearby diner and walked in and sat down in a nearby booth as he waited for a waitress to take his order.

Hello Hun' what can I getcha for today: The waitress said in a happy go-lucky southern accent.

I'll have a short-stack and a order of bacon and some orange juice: Danny told the waitress as she wrote down his order and who she then took it to the cook as minutes passed until he received his order to which he devoured like a fasting man and soon left the place as he paid off his tab with a 20 dollar bill.

As he began his stroll again until he saw a couple of ghosts causing about to cause a ruckus on some unsuspecting citizens.

I got some time for quick one so why the hell not!: Danny thought as he went into a secluded area that he made sure was safe for him to transform.

Well...Going Ghost: Danny said as a burgundy twister of energy with pitch black lightning bolts soon surrounded him until he stood in the new and improved ghost form he had from yesterday night.

**_Alright let's kick some ass:_** Danny said as he flew up behind the ghosts

**_HEY DUMBASSES_**: Danny yelled at the trio of ghosts.

**What!**: They yelled in union annoyed

**_Its time for you to split_!**: Danny said as he fired a widespread wave of dark scarlet energy at trio who screamed at their near instant atomization as a cloud of smoke was all that was left.

_**That was fast...MEH**_: Danny momentarily thought before he flew into an ally to transform back to normal.

I will admit to saying that nothing like killing in the morning to make you feel like a new man: Danny thought to himself as he looked the morning sun

Well might as well head to school and get the rest of the day over with: Danny thought to himself and begun his walk to school but not before his duplicate returned to him.

Did you complete your assignment: Danny asked the duplicate and the duplicate nodded its head yes

Good now return to me: Danny ordered an his clone nodded again in acceptance as it soon turned into a cloud of cyan smoke that absorbed itself into Danny who's body was briefly outlined in deep teal that soon turned into a dark burgundy before fading away as Danny then shivered from the ordeal.

Man the felt fucking weird: Danny thought to himself as he had to shake off the feeling of what felt like a cool autumn breeze blowing through the air that would start right before a storm would.

Anyways might as well walk to school since I got everything on my checklist of the day done: Danny thought to himself as he flipped through the playlist and played" Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold as he walked his way to school having the feeling that the rest of his day was just going to go swell.

(Casper High 12:48 Pm)

It was almost one 'o clock when Danny opened the doors to the school as he walked in to grab his books for his next class and walked into the lunch room to where he would enjoy the rest of his music before the next period started. However just as he was enjoying his music he was interrupted by the resident douchebag Dash Baxter and man did he hate this idiotic bastard who thought he was all that because he was the star football player of the football team and the fact that his parents were rich gave him the license to be a dick to everyone else.

Hey Fent-alina: Dash mocked at Danny who ignored him which pissed the brutish jock off

Hey Fen-tonio are you listening to me: Dash said as a vein bulged out of his temples as Danny further ignored him

Fen-turd are you deaf: Dash yelled to which Danny look at him with a slightly irritated face his indigo eyes boring into Dash's face.

Oh I'm sorry but incase you haven't noticed I don't speak little bitch: Danny said in a slightly calmed voice which infuriated the jock

What did you say Fen-toad: Dash snarled.

Jeez its like talking to a brick wall let me put this to you in a way your peanut sized brain can surely understand I...Don't...Speak...Little...Bitch do you understand the words coming out of my mouth and by the way brush your teeth or something you smell like Michael Jackson went clam fishing for heaven's sake man haven't you heard of something called breath-mints.: Danny replied as he spoke to Dash like one would speak to a child that took a cookie out of a jar as the students their laughed at Danny mocking Dash.

Your dead Fen-toenail: Dash said as he sloppily through a punch at which Danny easily caught in a vice like grip that shocked the students as hardly anyone had the balls to stand up to the "Populars" as Danny doing it shocked them entirely and Dash because someone much less Danny just caught a punch from him like it was nothing.

Now Dash was that nice of you I doubt it since no one has ever took the time to teach you any manners... : Danny said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down some of the students spines as he gripped Dash's hand harder and harder until a sickening crunch could be heard as the bones in his fist were broken.

AAAAGGGHHHH!: Dash howled as he clutched his broken right hand as drops of blood dripped out of his fingernails like dark red raindrops.

But allow me to do so: Danny finished he launched a punch to Dash's chest that cracked his sternum as a loud crack could be heard as he begun to cough for air after having the proverbial air knocked out of his "sails" as he had nearly doubled over but it didn't end their as Danny launched and elbow strike to Dash's back making him hunch over slightly.

Now then I want you to fucking Kneel!: Danny ordered as he elbowed Dash in the back again and again until on the eighth one he was down on his knees couching up flecks blood and spit from having two cracked ribs.

Looks like someone knows they learned their place on the floor like a good little slave: Danny said to Dash before he roundhouse kicked him in the jaw knocking out 4 of his bottom teeth as blood flowed from the bloody holes.

Now then time for you to say goodnight: Danny said as he picked up Dash by the collar of his varsity jacket and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face until on the 23rd punch he relented and with a small amount of effort through Dash into a lunch table to where he fell unconscious as his face had multiple grape sized bruises his right eye swollen shut and as a thin line of blood trailed lazily down his face his nose bent sideways at a 45 degree angle and leaking out blood like no tomorrow.

Now for the finishing touch!: Danny said as he went to take two metal forks then he bent down to Dash's unconscious form and stabbed them into his elbows until they were hilt deep Dash's prone form which made him howl out in pain before going into blissful unconsciousness once more.

Done now that right there is Kodak moment: Danny chuckled manically as he stood up and pretended to take a camera photo with his hands as the people who saw the beat-down happened were shell-shocked at what happened and would soon spread word of this throughout the school like moths to a flame.

Hey Danny don't you think that you went a little to far? : Tucker asked his friend who looked at him with a sinister grin on his face.

No Tucker if anything I went to easy on him!: Danny said in a sadistic tone of voice that shocked his friends.

But Dan...: Sam was about to say until Danny cut her off.

Sam I'm gonna stop you right there because what I did was simply payback short and simple and if anything I should've beat his punk-ass into a coma for every time he's bullied not only me but rest of the fucking student body and I will not be someone's motherfucking punching bag!: Danny said heatedly.

But Danny. Come on man even if Dash if a dick he doesn't deserve that: Tucker said which made Danny angry.

If you beat up Dash again you'll be no better than him: Sam scolded but regretted those words as obsidian lightning sparks shot out of Danny as his face to on a mask of pure rage.

I don't fucking care if I'm no better than him because that son of a bitch and his cronies started it! Said Danny furiously as he choke slammed Tucker and Sam into lockers as the lights in hallways started to glow brightly with a burgundy tint as the halls seemingly dropped 15 degrees in temperature.

Why should I care about trying to be better than them when all its gotten me is detentions, being ostracized like a freak, being beat up after and in school, and just plain putting down every chance I get! When all I do is protect this ungrateful town of bastards that treat my other like fucking Superman and Batman and myself like I'm some weird little sideshow freak project to be spat upon!: Danny ranted as his grip further tightened and the hallways dropped another 10 degrees as the lightbulbs began to break from the amount of power being surged into.

So if anything I'm gonna give them back the same treatment they gave me tenfold for time they want to pick on me I'll bash their fucking skulls in, for every detention given is day I'm gonna possess them and drive them towards insanity, for every time one of them decides to play a prank on me its gonna be something they cherished burnt to the motherfucking ground. SO I REFUSE TO BE THE NICE GUY ANYMORE THIS PLACE IS GONNA LEARN THAT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED WITH ME WITH EITHER WITH WHAT THEY HOLD DEAR OR IN BLOOD!: Danny said as his eyes shifted back into those ruby and emerald pits of malice while the lightbulbs burst into shards of glass that sparked with bolts of electricity that made them glow red hot, as the temperature dropped so much you could see your breath in the air as frost soon began to cover the lockers as Danny's grip tightened to the point where they were near-passing out.

So DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FOR PRACTICALLY TAKING THEIR SIDE WHEN THEY'RE THAT PRACTICALLY HAVE SHIT ALL OVER ARE LIVES AS I'M THROUGH PLAYING THE FUCKING HERO AS NOW THIS TOWN IS GONNA GET A WAKEUP CALL IN BLOOD: Danny growled out loudly as bolts of electricity surged though the halls making the lightbulbs in every class near him in a 40 foot radius shatter as bolts of lightning poured our from the sockets, while a thin coat of ice and frost began to cover the walls as Sam and Tucker were practically shivering from the intense cold while his grip tightened on them as black spots danced around their vision.

SO FROM NOW ON DON'T TALK OR LOOK MY WAY OR I SWEAR TO GOD! THAT I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING BONES IN HALF!: Danny growled out as the electricity and cold began to subsided as he released his grip on the two that were still shivering from the phantom waves cold that wracked their bodies.

As Danny stormed out of the school livid with rage with bolt of obsidian lightning still sparking around his form as the need to blow off some steam was very much needed.

Who do those idiots think they are for taking their side when they practically deserve for demeaning and bullying not just me but practically the entire student body: Danny thought lividly but not before bumping into someone.

Hey man watch where your going: Said a teenaged boy that looked about 2 maybe 3 years older than him with a build of someone who was use to doing handiwork as he had slightly bulky corded muscles with dirty blond hair going down to his shoulders, eyes a pale shade of teal, slightly crooked teeth with a stoic but slightly annoyed expression on his fairly skinned face. As he wore faded light grey jeans and white and emerald green sneakers and a light blue short sleeve shirt with a picture of Alice and Chains on the front.

Sorry man I just ditched school after dealing with some people who I thought were friends: Said an annoyed Danny.

Well I can relate man I transferred from my old school for beating the snot of this one kid who posed as my friend as an elaborate prank by some of the popular kids their.: The mysterious teen said.

You don't say? Huh well I guess we can relate on that as the popular's at my school have been practically screwing my life over from day 1 and its only now that I stood up to em': Danny told him.

Well anyways My Jason by the way: The newly named Jason said to Danny

The name's Danny pleasure to me you: Danny said as they shook hands and soon begun to walk through the streets talking to each other seeing if they had anything in common with another and surprisingly they did as they both had liked a good Sci-fi movie, M.M.A fighting, and heavy metal in general and both an intense dislike for Justin Beiber.

They both continued their talk until they saw a Minotaur ghost terrorizing the town.

Alright I've been looking for some action: Jason and Danny both said at the same time which alerted the Minotaur ghost to where they were before they both dodged from the monsters horns that narrowly impaled the duo.

What do "you" mean you've been looking for some action: They questioned each other as they jumped out of a bright emerald beam's path that blew a car near them.

Let's talk about this later alright we got bigger matters to deal with!: Jason said pointing to the 22 foot lime green minotaur.

Agreed: Danny replied before they both transformed with Danny transforming in his signature burgundy, obsidian lightning filled twister energy and Jason's skin cracking away with amethyst colored light bursting through until a burst of dark orchid light exploded from his form as an cloak of winds surrounded him. As he wore pitch black combat boots, iron grey cargo pants with what looked like an amethyst cyclone on a silver belt he wore and wore a closed knee length sleeveless ash grey trench coat that flared out in ragged electric violet ends while jet black steel gauntlets with a dark violet outline as his hair had light violet streaks in them and his eyes were an iridescent purple.

**_Well then let's do this_**: Jason said as they both dashed towards the minotaur as Jason landed a barrage of punches that bloodied the monsters snout while Danny kicked it away with a drop kick that sent it flying into a car that then promptly exploded from both being crushed under the beast's weight and the force of the impact.

**_So do you think we got it_**: Danny asked but got his answer of a deep bellowing noise coming from the wreckage as the Minotaur Ghost soon picked up the flaming remain of the car and chucked at the Ghostly duo.

_**What do you think**_: Jason replied sarcastically as he formed a miniature cyclone in his hand which when he fire became a drilling tornado of neon purple winds that hit the burning car and reduced it into metallic shards of shrapnel that embedded themselves within the ground.

_**So you can control wind**_? : Danny asked to which Jason nodded in slight pride over his abilities.

**_Well lets see you top this_**!: Danny exclaimed as he launched a beam of pitch black lightning at the Minotaur Ghost that struck it with enough force to see it embedded in a wall with a hole the size of his fist in-between its lungs as second degree burns spread out covering a third of it chest and the upper part of its stomach!

_**Well then keep up with this**_: Jason said as he manipulated his energy and wind into violet shurikens that had 9 inch blades of wind has he released a barrage of them that cut through its skin shearing of its left horn clean off, reducing its once muscled torso into practically mincemeat and shredding its right leg into bone and cloven hoof.

_**Oh yeah well check this out**_: Danny said as he charged his hands with lightning and used his claws to rip the minotaur out and send an electrified palm strike into its stomach that made it bellow out in immense pain as its insides were cooked as it was soon sent flying into the sky. But not before Danny surrounded himself in his aura of burgundy and pitch black lightning and used his ghost powers to curl himself into a ball as his aura condensed around him until he was a sphere of compacted energy and lightning that shot of like a bullet as he hit the Minotaur with bone crushing force as he begun hitting it so hard that shockwaves so powerful begun emanating from the electrified blows that were strong enough to shatter glass. As he ricocheted through the air as a crimson and black pinball of death as he pounded away at the minotaur with a seemingly infinite assault the until 3 minutes ended when Danny in pinball form stopped momentarily and centered himself with the Minotaur ghost. Before he delivered one last attack that had him ramming himself into the bestial monster at subsonic speed as they crashed through 4 buildings until Danny departed from their descent and returned to Jason to where he unfurled himself back to normal.

_**So good luck in trying to top that**_: Danny said smirking at the destruction he wrought.

_**So I do believe I won so in your face**_!: Danny said victoriously as he did his own little victory dance.

W_**ell tell that to him**_: Jason said at the Minotaur Ghost who had managed to somehow miraculously survive as third degree burns covered it body in a charcoal carapace of burnt ectoplasmic flesh that chipped off revealing thick muscles twice the size of Danny's head sizzling like an egg on a hot summer's sidewalk! As shards of bone stood out clearly as bone shards the size of his thumb stood smoking on the ground while you could nearly see the shattered and burnt remains of skeleton that somehow kept the great beast together as roared in defiance as it charged like bullet train towards its two targets.

_**Jeez this guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?**_: Danny sighed asking his compatriot as he begun to charge up an attack.

_**No he doesn't but I will give him an A for effort!**_: Jason replied as he begun charging his own attack as well.

**ROOOOAAARRRGGGHHH**: The minotaur ghost bellowed as it leaped into the air to crush the ghostly duo with its fists.

**_You know what you can just shut the/ back the fuck up!_**: The duo said firing their respective attacks with Danny firing a blast of crimson energy with streaks of black lightning radiating off it while Jason's was a concentrated beam of bright violet energy with neon purple winds surrounding it in a helix formation. Halfway through it the attacks combined to form a narrowed blast of magenta with obsidian lightning spiraling around it on one end and neon purple winds on the other. Soon the attack barreled towards the Minotaur Ghost and plowed into it with little resistance at it yelled out in agony at it was consumed within a sphere of neon purple winds and obsidian colored lightning before it collapsed in on itself and exploded in a widespread blast of dark magenta light with a halo of winds and lightning surrounding it!

_**Well looks like that son of a bitch is out for the count**_: Jason said as when the smoke cleared from the explosion their was no trace of it left.

_**Yup! I say so but for now let's scram before the cops try to pin this on us!**_: Danny said as he heard the sound of police sirens approaching.

_**Agreed**_!: Jason replied as both of them flew off with great speed to evade their pursuers and kept flying until they reached a nearby rooftop to where they landed and resumed their human persona's

So then mind explaining to me how your half-ghost because for now I'm pretty much like What the fuck?: Danny asked in curiosity of how his new friend had powers like him.

Well Danny I won't tell you anything since we've just met like only an hour and a half ago. Except for the fact that number 1 I've been like this since I was 12 years old, number two it was because of some ghosts that my parents home, and lastly number 3 that I've been on my own ever since then stealing and killing just to make a life and when I heard about you I thought might as well help out someone else who's like me! : Jason lifted off

Turn's out I made the right choice because you are one pretty cool kid from what it seems so I've decided that I'll help you with the ghost fighting around here and also help you in keeping the bullies off your back!: Jason said as he playfully slugged Danny in the arm.

Sure that sounds splendid!: Danny said to Jason as they shook hands on it.

Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then later!: Jason said as he back flipped off the ledge as he transformed into his ghost form and flew off towards his home.

Well then that was great now that was great now then: Danny said as he made 5 duplicates of himself as soon as he could no longer see Jason.

Alright I want you to go to the music shop and get me some equipment for what I'm gonna be doing tonight you got me!: Danny asked his clones as they nodded in reply.

Good now then move out!: Danny ordered as they all vanished without a trace to get the items he needed.

Now then time I'll take a nap then walk home: Danny said lying on the pavement as this day so far was physically and emotionally so far and as such need a bit of rest.

( Fenton Works 6:30 pm)

It was evening when Danny arrived home and hung up his stuff before he heard his parent's voice.

Shit!: Danny silently cursed as he walked down to his parents who were waiting in the living room.

What do you want!: Danny said in slight irritation

We just got a call from your school today now what's this about you getting into a fight young man: Maddie scolded Danny

Simple! That son of a bitch Dash decided to try and bully me again like he does almost every other day so instead of letting him beat up I decided for it to be his turn.: Danny responded at his parents

But young man that doesn't give you the excuse to put him in the hospital: Maddie scolded at Danny who just walked up to her and backhanded her.

Young man how dare you I am your mot..: Maddie said but was silenced when Danny slapped her again and again and again and stopped when the 20th one sent on her on the floor her cheeks swollen from the abuse!

Anything you'd like to add fatass: Danny taunted darkly at his father who said nothing in response at he looked into his youngest child eyes and saw nothing but the expression written on them saying" Say something and I will make you piss blood for the next month" . As he then did the wise thing and promptly zipped the lip.

That's what I thought: Danny said before he punched Jack in the temples knocking the portly man flat on his ass

( Fenton works observatory: 7:05 pm)

As Danny walked up to the observatory he saw that his duplicates had gotten and set up everything including a camera he had told them to get.

Now that everything is set up I want you all to shape shift and put on these: Danny said as the clones caught the masks which were in the shape of a silver human skull with a crimson horn coming out the forehead as they shifted their clothes into black jeans and a long sleeved iron grey t-shirt with the three days grace one-x logo on it.

All right let's get this started: Danny said as he put the camera on record.

Alright this Phantom X and this is my cover of Nomadic by Slipknot here we go ( A/N I love this song)! : Danny said as the clones began to play to the music.

(Nomadic by Slipknot)

_Let's give all our hands_  
><em>Not again, not another excuse<em>  
><em>The epidemic, co dependent<em>  
><em>Finding out more than your mouth can do<em>  
><em>Don't forget to cover it to fake what<em>  
><em>I don't want to be a man today<em>  
><em>For all you know I'm the devil in the blood<em>  
><em>I am the betrayer that will make you all obey<em>

_I'm gonna make you cry tonight_  
><em>I'm gonna make you hate me<em>

_It's not all my fault again (I can't let go)_  
><em>In spite of you I'm lost again (I still fell down)<em>  
><em>It's time to show me why I'm fighting<em>  
><em>The status quo is not a punishment<em>  
><em>But now it feels like home<em>

_All. Countdown_  
><em>Started at the end of the day<em>  
><em>. It's such a fascist feeling<em>  
><em>Run around with nothing to say<em>  
><em>Don't have to buy me, cleaning up the finger prints<em>  
><em>Confiscate, another classic imprint<em>  
><em>Fuck it all, and. Your feeling<em>

_No other choice that I can take_  
><em>I keep sticking things apart<em>

_It's not all my fault again (I can't let go)_  
><em>In spite of you I'm lost again (I still fell down)<em>  
><em>It's time to show me why I'm fighting<em>  
><em>The status quo is not a punishment<em>  
><em>But now it feels like home<em>

Danny and his clones sung as the room was filled with the assault of double bass drums, low pitched guitars playing their brutal swan song that would make you wanna punch someone's head in while samples from the turntable added to the atmosphere of raw angsty in your face rage. Danny sung in deep growls that sounded almost unearthly at times, angry roars, supplement by the rage filled shouts of his clones giving it an almost demonic quality as his voice took on that of an executioner through the spoken word passages and then when he sung cleanly it was in a melodic baritone that made him sound like evil angel!

And cut that was great! Now then I want you guys to disperse and hide these as Mom, Dad, and Jazz will have a bitch fit if they knew I stole this... Now get a move on: Danny ordered as his duplicates sped around the place in a haze of grey and black until several minutes later the place was left in pristine condition.

Alright then now return: Danny ordered as they turned into clouds of cyan smoke that were absorbed by then as he then glowed with a hazy ice blue light that then descended into bloody red. However he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of clapping as a feminine figure stepped out revealing the one and only Ember Mclain.

**Wow! Great performance dipstick it was killer**!: Ember complemented.

Thanks I Appreciate the complement! Now would you mind telling me what doing here?: Asked a curious Danny at the Rocker Ghost.

**Simple! Besides the great performance you put on I'd like to thank you**: Ember purred walking closer to Danny.

For what exactly?: Danny asked again.

**For killing Skulker!**: Ember said snaking her slender arms around Danny in an embrace.

Why's that even though the punk-ass deserved it I thought you two were dating ?: Danny replied as Ember leaned in closer.

**We were until we broke up because all he did was hunt and hunt and never pay any attention to me always neglecting me over his precious hunts so I broke it off with him but he wouldn't take no for an answer as he'd been hunting me down ever since saying " I Belonged to him":** Ember replied.

Well then that explains why he was pissed: Danny thought at Skulker's anger ridden face at during his slaughter-fest with him.

So then why are here with me?: Danny asked not that he was complaining being near such a sexy woman.

**Isn't obvious I've seen you around and happen to like the new you!**: Ember said wrapping her arms around Danny torso even more , the lust in her voice becoming more prominent .

Ok but you still haven't answered me.: Danny said trying to keep the blush from coming on his face.

**Simple because I like you Danny more than what I thought I did for Skulker and I have after the 1st time we met and after seeing the new you I've decided I want you as my new boyfriend**: Ember said lust evident in her tone as she pressed her quite large "assets " onto Danny's chest. Making him have to steel his willpower for his blood not to go "downstairs" so to speak

Well then how could I refuse such an offer from a beautiful women such as yourself. : Danny replied huskily Ember.

**Good! Then will be going on a date next weekend**!: Ember replied capturing Danny's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips to which Danny responded in turn as they begun a heated make out session that continued on for the next 5 minutes until they were lying on the floor their clothes slightly disheveled from their heated make out session.

**Wow that was great a hell of a lot better than Skulker**: Ember said as she fixed her shirt.

Well I do aim to please: Danny smirked.

**And you do not disappoint!**: Ember replied as she and Danny got up off the floor.

**Also Danny don't be late as I promise you won't be disappointed**: Ember said lustily as she walked through the window with an extra sway in her hips as she flew out the window.

Man something tells me I'm gonna be glad I said yes: Danny thought to himself now the boyfriend of a very sexy woman albeit her being a ghost.

**And Cut that ends the chapter.**

**What did you think of the little scene I put together with the scene I put together with Danny and Ember.**

**Also I added the O.C known as Jason because he'll be playing a role in the story later on and so will his origins at a later date.**

**Also did you think I did a good job with the whole beatdown scene with Dash along with the little monologue that went with Danny's morning .**

**Plus tell me how I did with whole rant that Danny did with Tucker and Sam.**

**Also I will leave it to you guys whether or not they will patch things up or for Ember and Jason to their place.**

**Finally the next chapter will be mainly Danny's date with Ember.**

**Before i forget the reason for why the whole thing with Danny and Ember seemed rushed will be explained next chapter from both Ember herself and with the help of flashbacks**

**Q/A**

**Q: Invader Johnny: Since Danny's a psychopath wouldn't he lack emotions.**

**A: No as Danny will be a psychopath in the sense that he will have homicidal tendencies towards people he doesn't like and will not feel guilt about any actions like stealing, arson , or drug abuse like his cannon counterpart would in this instance.**

**Q: Danny Phantom 619: Will Danny get a badass weapon like the Eludicator and Dark Repulser from Sword Art Online or will he be given a scythe.**

**A: He will be dual wielding swords later on the designs of which I will later on reveal when nessacary towards later chapters.**

**So until then Goodbye, Farewell, and adios.**


	3. Chapter 3: A date with a Ghost Girl

(Chapter 3 Date with Rocker Girl and Truths)

It had been a week since Ember had asked Danny to be her boyfriend and to their soon to be date to which he had freaked the fuck out about non-stop as he knew his ghost obsessed parents would be no help, and he would NOT tell Tucker or Sam as they'd probably bitch about how she has him under some kind of mind control or was a trap to kill him, neither could he tell Jazz because she'd probably give him some psychological relationship bullshit.

But thankfully his help came to him in the form of his friend Jason who helped him to stop acting like a paranoid little bitch, sat him down and told him to just relax and just act how he normally would albeit try to keep the homicidal urges down to a minimum unless nessacary and he'd practically be fine.

Right now he was dressed in pitch black shoes, a button up shirt with a ocean blue and silver tribal pattern and some jet black jeans with neon blue lining , however he still wore his gloves on his hands as he for some reason couldn't part with them, also he had somehow managed to get his hair to be somewhat straightened out into something presentable.

Although he looked calm on the surface he was practically a sweaty and vomiting on the inside as he waited for Ember to arrive and walked towards the Door and when he opened it he saw Ember and it took all off his willpower not to say something perverted because right now she looked " smokin hot"!

As she wore a Black Sabbath t-shirt that strained tightly against the clevage of her large D-cups, blue low rider jeans that hugged her toned legs and killer bubble butt, as she wore a pair of black converse, while her bright flaming blue hair fell down to nearly her waist in curtain of electric blue, while she wore burgundy lipstick on her full lips that were curled into a smile, and as she wore an almost non existent coat of arsenic black eyeliner that brought out her bright emerald gems of for eyes.

All in all she looked stunning as Danny was so awestruck by how amazing she looked that he didn't hear the words that came out of her mouth.

**Hey Dipstick... Hello earth to Dipstick is anyone there? Are you all right because your face is completely red**: Ember said oblivious to the thoughts going on in his head as she lightly shook him shaking Danny out of his reverie.

Sorry there Ember its just that I was stunned by how amazing you looked since I'm pretty sure heaven's missing an angel.: Danny complemented as a light blush appeared on Ember's cheeks.

**Thanks Danny I appreciate the complement its more than what Skulker would've done**!: Ember replied saying the last part to herself.

What was that last part?: Danny asked

**Oh! Nothing just talking to myself again**: Ember said trying to desperately change the subject from going anywhere.

Alright I guess I'll take your word for it so let's go then.: Danny said to Ember who breathed a sigh of relief.

**Ok!**: Ember said back.

**Whew glad I got that over with! I don't feel like talking about why I broke up with Skulker tonight's going to be a good night because I won't let the memory of that bastard ruin this as I've finally got someone who I feel will treat me right**!: Ember thought to herself as she shivered at the memories of her past relationship.

Something's wrong with Ember it looked like she saw ending to "Birdemic" I'll ask her what's bothering her when our date's over: Danny thought as he feel that something was bothering her but would leave it to rest till after their night together. As they got into the blood red 2006 Cheverolet Camaro that Danny had one of his clones " liberate" from one of the jocks that he had his clone " take care of" as his new residence would be at the bottom of a lake.

**Well come on dipstick were goin to somewhere where I know were gonna have a good time!** : Ember said.

Alright well then well show the way my lady! : Danny said in a mock chivalrous tone to which Ember playfully slugged in the arm.

**Haha very funny now drive Ghost boy**! : Ember said in mock sarcasm as Danny drove to their location.

Well here we are.: Ember said as she and Danny walked into the large building and saw that inside it was a large rock climbing wall that scaled at 20 stories, a buffet of food, a karaoke stage.

Hey Ember how's my favorite girl: Said a tall burly man as he stood at 6 foot 4 and looked like he worked out a lot most likely because of the fact he was built like a body-builder as he had muscles the size of Danny's head and his chest showing his greatly defined chest muscles and 8 pack as he had close cropped blond hair and bright blue eyes. As he wore brown hiker books, navy jeans, and a blue muscle shirt on.

**Not much pops!:** Ember said hugging the man as they hugged each other like a child and parent would.

Pops this is my new boyfriend Danny meet Pops!: Ember said introducing the musclebound father figure to Danny as they both shook hands.

**Oh so your Danny? From what I've heard from my little girl hear your quite the catch**! : Pops said to Danny.

And how did you two meet exactly to know so much about me: Danny inquired.

Let's just say I helped her out when she couldn't have needed it more: Pop's said as both he and Ember wouldn't forget that day

( Flashback, Amity Park 5 months ago 11:00 Pm)

It was night time as bruised and bloody Ember weakly walked through the streets of Amity Park finally escaping the 10 month abusive relationship from Skulker after they had yet another fight because she saved an innocent ghost who was no older than 12 who constantly begged for mercy after being hunted and mercilessly beaten and shot by Skulker.

For Skulker was none to happy with her for interference and ruthless beat her but she didn't go down fighting as she managed to damage his tracking systems bad enough for her to escape even though it did cost her prized guitar!

Hence why she was weakly wandering through the streets her clothes tattered with shots from Skulker's guns as a deep gash made its way through her stomach which she clutched in pain, with 2nd degree burns covering her upper back, apple sized brusies covering her once pale skin, 3 of her ribs crushed, her left eye swollen and bleeding and mostly the limp she was sporting from her sprained leg.

**F-finally I-I-'m f-free!**: Ember said weakly due to her injuries but found strength in knowing that she was finally free from all the abuse, however when she found a lit 3 story house as she moved faster with all the remaining strength she could muster as she knocked on the door as hard as she could. Until a woman wearing a red and black striped sweater containing her triple D cup breasts, skinny jeans that hugged her large bubble butt and toned legs, as wore coral lipstick had high cheekbones, dark forest green eyes and bright golden hair.

**H-hel-p me please?**: Ember rasped out before the strain from her injuries overtook her and soon passed out into a broken heap upon the harsh and unforgiving concrete.

Oh shit Eric! Get the med kit now!: The woman called out to her husband

Alright you are not dying on me so come on!: The woman said as she hefted up Ember's unconscious form and took her inside her home.

Donna what happened?: Exclaimed the man that would to Ember be later known as Pops but his answer was found when he looked at the broken body of the girl before him.

I don't know all I do know is that this girl needs help now so get the med kit and hurry!: Donna said trying to keep the girl alive through C.P.R. As for the next 9 hours they worked as best could to stabilize the young woman until at 4 am her vitals was stable and once they were carried her to the guest room to where she was recovering.

**W-where am I**?: Said Ember weakly as she found herself in a bed with an I.V in her left arm, her stomach stitched together her being covered in bandages while her leg was in a cast.

Simple your at our house.: Said Eric

**T-thank y-ou but w-would you mind telling me w-ho you are p-please?**: She asked the couple who had kindly taken her in.

Alright my name is Eric Foreman and this beautiful woman right here is wife Donna: Said Eric as they introduced themselves to Ember.

**M-my name I-is Ember**: Ember said in a pained voice.

**Well its nice to meet you Ember**: Donna said warmly in a voice that made Ember's heart warm up because of the fact that she'd lost the chance to see her family again or even have a family with someone due the fire that caused her death.

So then would you mind telling us who did this to you sweetheart: Eric said kindly.

**W-well I-it all started when...**: Ember said as for the next several hours she began to tell them her story from her untimely death as a ghost to her new life as an undead rockstar, to her life in Amity, to her soon abusive relationship with Skulker.

Wow! Talk about a head-trip!: Said Eric stunned at what he had just heard from the young girl.

I still can't believe he did that to you for almost a year!: Donna said in outrage over the abusive ghost.

**Y-yeah w-well that's Skulker f-for you he only cares about his hunting nothing more than that and get in his way and you'll be sorry. I knew I was an idiot for falling in love with him and an even bigger idiot for falling in love with and trying to change because the bastard was even hunting down ghost children and selling them into slavery! The bastard I thought that maybe if I loved him enough and tried interfering a couple times that I could try and change him for the better but I guess I was wrong!**: Ember said to the couple in a brief understatement of her relationship as she soon began to cry from all the horrors she witnessed and began to wonder why she even fell for him in the 1st place she continued on with the sobbing until a comforting hand was on her shoulder.

Hey it wasn't your fault that you were being hurt for so long! Because its all his fault that he beat up from what you told us a kind young woman with a heart of gold for trying to stop him from needlessly killing what you told me were innocent people! : Said a comforting Eric

Yeah and think about it this way Ember if you didn't then so many innocent lives wouldn't have been saved but I think the only real answer is how did you stay sane for so long, was their anyone you can think of that helped you?: Donna asked as Ember coughed weakly for minute before remembering a certain someone.

Well there is this cute guy I know!: Ember said with a blush taking over her pale bruised face.

Really? Who might that be.: Eric asked.

**His name's Danny because he was the one that would try to protect me every time I came to the human world because of Skulker's abuse as he'd always patch me up and comfort me when I needed it the most!**: Said Ember fondly remembering of the budding relationship between the two as every time she'd come back to Amity Park from being either beaten or neglected by Skulker Danny would if meant by fate come to her rescue.

Always their to be her shoulder to cry on or just as a friend to talk to as every time Ember would have a nightmare or get scared from something or because of an traumatic event that had happened Danny would always hug her and comfort her as it was with him that she felt safe and loved. As it was Danny that would feed her and mend her back together when Skulker beat her and she was left scrounging for scraps.

Well Ember it sounds to me that maybe you should've been with Danny this whole time instead of with that asshole Skulker.: Counseled Eric to a shocked Ember who then deadpanned at what Eric just said.

Of course why didn't I think of that sooner since Danny actually gave a damn about me!: Ember said aloud to the older couple.

**But..but I don't want to put him in danger as it is since he protects that ungrateful city from enough ghosts as it is I don't want him to overwhelm him as everyday I see him sacrifice himself, putting himself out there for others without a 2nd thought but every time I see him I see him come closer and closer to madness as though he'll snap from the stress of it all**: Ember said too the two people in front of her.

**Well maybe you could show him how you feel if you got a little closer to him?: Donna suggested to the undead teen**

**What do you mean by that?**: Asked a curious Ember

I mean help him out with the ghost fighting, be "his" shoulder to cry on every once in while bottom line be his friend and maybe that "something more" that I know that your hoping for: Donna answered.

**A-alright I'll try**: Ember said with hope in her voice.

Alright but 1st things 1st we need to get you healed up and get something new to wear so this Skulker guy won't recognize you!: Eric said.

**O-ok**!: Ember said.

Alright but 1st do have any living relatives: Donna said hoping that the girl had at least some type of family still alive.

**No my parents passed away 4 years ago**: Said a solemn Ember who's face took on a more depressed look.

Oh I'm sorry: Donna said regretting her words.

**No its quite all right I still see them on holidays when they visit:** Said a slightly more happy Ember caught in the afterthought.

Ok Ember I understand completely. Eric can I talk to you?: Donna said to Ember before she then had Eric come with her to the family room to where they had talked for almost half an hour until they came back to the young ghost teen.

Well Ember we talked it over and we decided that you'll be living with us until your back on your feet!: Donna said to Ember

Don't worry we'll make sure that your back on your feet in no time: Eric said to Ember who smiled in genuine happiness before slowly reaching over and hugging the two in happiness.

**T-thank you I promise yo-u won't regret this**: Ember said in happiness.

The next 3 and a half months were some of the happiest she'd ever had as the time she was at the Foreman's recovering felt amazing as they'd help her with walking right again, fed and clothed her, hell they even treated her like their own daughter. With Donna acting as the stern authority figure making sure she did her physical therapy and took her meds while also counseling her through the Post Traumatic Stress she developed from the abuse as she treated her with nothing but niceness during her time there. While Eric however acted like a joker around her constantly making her laugh and smile with his antics while he also manage to infect her with his love of comics and Star wars, but he also helped homeschool her so she wouldn't miss out on a education as they agreed that they would send her to school when she was ready.

While to the Foreman's however she was an absolute joy to have around as they practically took to her like she was their own daughter as her rebellious attitude and fiery personality made her one hell of a person to be around as she would always shock people with her indomitable will of not giving up when she put her mind towards something as she would always go against her caretakers orders of taking it easy. But to her that word meant jack shit as she would constantly push herself as this resulted in her completing her therapy within month shocking them. While her fiery personality reminded Donna of herself when she was her age causing them to get along greatly and have fun she hadn't had in long time with the girl wheatear it be discussing issues with how women were being treated today or with just going out and having G.N.O together. While for Eric she was an absolute pal to be around as she and him got along almost instantly as her rebellious nature reminded Eric of himself when he was growing up and they went along together as Eric's prankster-like nature went so well together with her rebellious attitude that they would soon begin playing prank wars on each other usually ending in a stalemate due to Donna not wanting to deal with the aftermath of it. While also she gained his love of Star Wars and comics turning her into a nerd for it within days while they also got into the recent rock and metal groups of the time to which she instantly took to having nearly 3/4th of the albums of the new groups she listened to.

Then their was the fact that during her time there she had gained a new look to match her confidence as her new attire consisted of some black skinny jean, knee length combat boots with a skull motif on the front, a emerald short sleeve sweater, with a mint green and pearl white striped tie to match, as she now wore he hair down with it falling to her waist and her wearing a light coat of mascara to bring out her eyes.

To top off it all off the Foreman's had really made her confidence skyrocket as she'd often help Danny with his ghost fighting on occasion with them defeating a mob of ghosts here and there a villain from the Ghost Zone on a occasion. Then their was her and Danny growing friendship which grew stronger and stronger as they fought ghosts together even sharing their daily lives together which helped Danny majorly as he'd share with Ember how nobody appreciates all the work he does as their hero often having to take bipolar meds due to the his disorder he developed from ghost fighting. As he hadn't told even his parents or Sam and Tucker as it'd get so back on occasion it'd get so bad that he'd one time woken up in a warehouse covered in blood and guts and not remember a thing afterwards.

During their time together they grew closer and closer with their friendship evolving all the more with Ember affections towards Danny growing more and more while Danny started to feel the same way as Danny's feelings for this ghost girl who actually listened unlike Sam made him feel important as she wouldn't force her opinions down his throat for she'd actually pay attention to how he felt! As it wasn't until the night before Danny killed Skulker that she told him her true feelings for him to which at 1st he was shocked but then wrapped her in a tight embrace and told her he had started feeling the same way and proved this by sharing with her their 1st kiss together which within itself felt like magic to Ember.

Yet the day she found out he killed Skulker she wasn't more overjoyed as her abuser was finally dead and found Danny as soon as she could to thank him and was even more attracted to him because of his new persona hence asking him to be her boyfriend.

( End Flashback)

But anyways let me introduce you to my wife Donna: Pops said as Donna appeared wearing a Metallica shirt and blue jeans.

Hi you must be Danny its nice to meet you: Donna greeted to Danny.

Nice to meet you to Mrs Donna: Danny said politely

Thanks I've heard so much about you from Ember!: Donna said sparking interest at what shhe had said.

Like what exactly?: Danny questioned

Like how you you're a sweet young man that's helped our little girl out through some rough patches!: Donna said in genuine thankfulness.

Well I do appreciate it.: Danny said.

**Come on lets do something already all this chatter getting boring**: Whined an impatient Ember wanting do something already.

Alright Ember your pick what do you wanna do?: Danny asked his new girlfriend.

**That!**: Ember said pointing to one of the rock-walls that was painted an glassy obsidian black wall that had jagged foot and hand holds while their were hexagonal ports spaced out in between that seemingly held some nasty surprises for the people who'd attempt to climb it.

All right your on!: Danny said shaking Ember's hand as the two walked towards the hellish looking wall

Alright are y'all set: Pops said as the two strapped in their harnesses.

Yeah: Danny said cockily

**You bet**!: Ember said ready to wipe the floor Danny

Then get your asses moving already! Pops ordered like a drill sergeant as the two scrambled onto the rock-wall climbing up its surface like monkeys up a tree however the task of getting to the top was easier said than done?

Why someone might ask? Because the footholds were either so jagged that Danny and Ember had to concentrate some of their powers into healing the scrapes on their hands, or so slick that they'd near instantly fall off, then their was the fact that it wasn't constantly changing in composition to being flat as board to its terrain being similar to that of a volcano rough and jagged. It also didn't help that those little hexagonal ports when opened up had all sorts of nasty surprises to nozzles that shoot out pressurized blasts of water, to shooting out bursts of gas that smelled anywhere from the Predator's dreadlocks to the smell of the football players after a game, to causing small electric shocks.

All in all the climb towards the top was exhausting for the two as they made there arduous climb yet neither one was willing to give up to the other making them push on in a combination of stubbornness and unmatched determination

Give...up..yet: Danny asked Ember in great exhaustion as he continued the difficult climb.

**In... your... dreams... dipstick!**: Ember said mockingly albeit huffing in exhaustion

Then...prepare to lose!: Danny said as both he and Ember were but a few feet away from their goal as both climbed and climbed until with a great heave they hefted themselves up the top.

I won! No I did!: The couple said at 1st in victory but then yelled at the other thinking the they were the had gotten to the top.

No way I was a hell of lot faster than Ember and you know it: Danny smirked at Ember

**In your dreams baby-pop you only think that because my fine ass beat yours and you know it**: Ember said cockily she said a little more seductively as she momentarily grounded her firm rear end into Danny arousing the young boy slightly.

The two argued for the next 5 minutes until it ended in a stalemate and decided to call it a draw as they then proceeded to use their powers to turn intangible and fly down to the ground and still high from their adrenaline rush then proceeded into a intense make-out session as they soon begun to grope at each other with an adrenaline fueled lust! This continued on for several minutes until it was broken up by Donna who threatened to kick Danny in nards so hard that his ancestors would feel it as her expression read" Keep going and see what the fuck happens" to which made Danny promptly stop so as to keep his balls intact.

The couple soon got off the floor and headed to the buffet where they got their meals with Ember getting a plate spinach, roast ham, and a slice of sweet potato pie while Danny got himself a great helping of spaghetti and meatballs and 2 slices of lasagna to which the pair devoured like no tomorrow eating with a speed that both amazed and disgusted the people around them.

This place is awesome: Danny said in between bites.

**Yep this place is like a 2nd home**!: Ember said between bites as well.

**Plus Danny their's something here we haven't tried yet**: Ember said with a smile.

What is it?: Danny said scarfing down the last bit of lasagna

**Come on! I'll show ya**!: Ember said as she grabbed Danny by the hand and pulled him on to a stage to where their stood a pair of microphones.

**Hi guys My name Ember and this is my boyfriend Danny and were gonna sing you a fucking song!**: Ember yelled to the crowd as the music played

(Licking Creame By Sevendust)

( Danny)

Corrupt my hope

In joyous Hell!

Between the lines

That place that smells

(Both)

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes

(** Crawling down your spine to make you stay**)

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes

**(Covering your eyes to may you pay)**

(Ember)

**Beyond the high**

**Lies burning eyes**

**Crashed down to soil**

**Fucked up and coiled**

( Both)

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes/** I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes**

( **Crawling down your spine to make you stay**)

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes/ **I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes**

( **Covering your eyes to make you pay**)

(Danny)

Too beautiful

Too beautiful

(Both)

You want to feel it/ **You want to feel it**

But you can't reveal that/ **But you can't reveal that**

You conceived the meaning/ **You conceived the meaning**

And caress the Demon/ **And caress the Demon**

All those callous eyes/ **All those callous eyes **

How they infect your reason/ **How they infect your reason **

So you pretend to reason/ **So you pretend to reason**

But you lost your soul!/ **But you lost your soul!**

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes/** I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes**

( Crawling down your spine to make you pay)

I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes/ **I wish you weren't so beautiful in my eyes**

( Covering your eyes to make you fly)

Too beautiful

Too beautiful

Too beautiful

…...

(End Song)

The large amount of people cheered at the duet the young couple sang together with Ember's warm and melodic voice that traded off with Danny's lower and more gruff voice but combined together for chorus that was both spine-tingling and heartwarming all the same.

Thank you goodnight**/Thank you and goodnight**: The couple both said in union as the crowd cheered.

That was great you sung amazing Ember: Danny said complementing Ember on her performance.

**Yeah...But you were great to:** Ember said back to Danny.

Only because I had such a great woman to sing with!: Danny said making Ember blush lightly from the complement.

**Awwe quit it Danny**: Ember said playfully slugging him in the arm.

And so the couple continued on with their date talking about their week so far and it seemed like it was going just peachy for them as their were no fuck ups that happened and this had practically been icing on the cake.

Well thanks for letting me come here with your daughter it was a pleasure: Danny said shaking Pops's and Donna's hands as he and Ember were getting ready to leave.

It was a pleasure meeting you young man!: Pops said to Danny

Indeed it was just be safe you two and Danny: Donna warned to the young couple, but called to Danny specifically

Yes Mrs Foreman!: Danny said back

If you hurt are daughter we'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come: Both Pops and Donna said as they somehow to kingdom come: Both Pops and Donna said as they somehow radiated killer intent and from the way they spoke a lot of it enough to make Danny flinch a little.

O-ok C-come on Ember l-ets go: Danny stuttered still shaken from the killer intent as Ember and Danny got in the car and drove off.

**Hey Danny can you take me home its just on the next left**.: Ember said slightly tired.

( Ember's Apartment 11:25 Pm)

Alright!: Danny said as he made the next turn and pulled up to an apartment building to which Danny parked at as he and Ember got out of the car and walked to her floor where they reached were she lived.

The place was a moderately sized as it had posters of both modern and elder rock and heavy metal bands with the place being painted a candy apple red with violet swirls as they walked into her bedroom which had Star Wars memorabilia and comic books lining the shelves with an Batman vs Superman poster hanging over queen sized bed which had the slipknot insignia in bright crimson while surrounded in a backdrop of iron gray.

**Well hears my bedroom!**: Ember said showing Danny the place in all my glory.

Yup well I gotta go so bye and thanks for letting me meet your parents! So later: Danny said as he begun to walk away until Ember's hand grasped his.

**Wait! Don't go Danny please!**: Ember pleaded with an almost desperate look on her emerald eyes.

Why don't you want me to go?: Danny asked

**B-because I want you here because it'll be the 1st time that I'll have to sleep by myself since Skulker would beat me up so PLEASE Danny I'm asking stay with me tonight I-I don't wanna be alone I don't wanna have to sleep knowing that I'll have to wake up with no one to hold, no one to talk to so please Danny don't go?**: Ember said pleadingly with tears threatning to spill from her dark emerald eyes that shimmered with tears.

**Fine all stay the night Ember but only because I can't stand to see you cry**!: Danny said knowing of the abuse that Ember sustained and would usually having to sleep near her so she wouldn't freak out from the nightmares of Skulker hurting her.

**Thank you Danny you have no idea how much this means to me!:** Ember said in a much more cheerful tone of voice as they both soon undressed into their nightwear with Ember in a crimson nightgown that showed off her figure quite nicely and Danny in a t-shirt and boxer shorts as they both crawled into bed.

**Goodnight Danny and thanks for this**: Ember said thankfully

Your welcome and its of no trouble so goodnight my Evil Angel: Danny said in a voice that conveyed a sense of kindness and protection as the two cuddled together blissfully falling into sleep in each other's arms.

(Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone)

It was the dead of night in the seemingly abandoned part of Skulker's Island as within the shadowy depths of the jungle was the sounds of machines going seemingly trying to repair something.

**Soon you will belong to me again and then I'll mount that whelps head on my wall**: Said a deep robotic voice as its dark forest colored green eye with a harvest gold pupil shaped like crosshairs glowed malevolently in the darkness against the sound of machines as its ruined body was being put together piece by piece

**AND Cut scence**

**Well I told you I'd try and give an explanation as to why Ember made Danny her boyfriend so quickly hope you like the flashback.**

**Yes I did make Skulker an abusive asshole but with his personality it works extremely well.**

**Tell me what you though of their date did you like it?**

**Also what did you think of that little bit I did with Donna and Eric from That 70's show since we never saw what happened to them after the new years episode so I thought hey why not add them in as recurring characters for the role of Ember's foster parents.**

**Yes! I did play devil advocate by making Skulker make a comeback however it won't be until future chapters**

**Next chapter will be their day together and them Ghost fighting together**

**Until then stay tuned for the next chapter of the blood phantom**


	4. Chapter 4:Danny and Ember's day together

(Chapter 4: Danny and Ember's day together)

It was 8:00 when Danny woke up next to Ember her sleeping form holding onto him as tight as she could as she slumbered peacefully with a joyous expression on her face.

So she still sleeping huh?: Danny thought at the peaceful sleep he enjoyed with new girlfriend!

Well since I'm up I guess I could do something nice for her!: Danny thought as he carefully got out of the bed so as to not wake Ember up from her sleep as he walked into the kitchen where he then made 4 clones of himself and had them go to the grocery store to get some food for them eat and the clones quickly obeyed as they shot off like bullets. They soon returned 5 minutes later with supplies in their hands

All right let's get to work: Danny said as he reabsorbed half of the clones and had the other half help him in making breakfast for him and Ember as for the next hour and 15 minutes he and his clones labored in their endeavor

( Ember P.O.V)

It was 9:45 when Ember woke up from her peaceful sleep as it was the best one she'd had had in long time no more having to look over her shoulder for Skulker to drag her back to the abuse she was finally with someone who would actually care about her as a person and not as an object.

**Danny?**: I called out as she looked over to her side and saw that he wasn't there with her.

**Danny where are you?**: I called out getting out of bed and walking around her building until she found Danny cooking breakfast.

Good morning Sleeping Beauty: Danny said to Ember as he had made for the both of them a short-stack of pancakes, packets worth of Maplewood bacon, cinnamon buns, biscuits fresh out of the oven, and two glasses full of orange juice.

**Danny you didn't have to do this**: I said shocked by what Danny did.

I know but I wanted to do something special for my favorite girl in the world: Danny said sincerely flashing me a smile making my cheeks flush a bright pinkish red from the complement.

**J-just thanks.**: I said hugging Danny and kissing him on the cheek

No problem but for now let's eat!: Danny said as both stomachs growled at what he just said.

They soon begun to devour the breakfast Danny had made with such an disturbing amount of speed that one had to wonder how they could eat so much food in one setting either they had tapeworms or they had one hell of an metabolism

**That was great Danny thanks for the breakfast**: I said with my stomach slightly bulging from the amount of food

No prob so you wanna chill out before we have to shower: Danny asked.

**Sure why not what do you wanna do till then?**: I asked.

Wanna watch the Bride of Chucky?: Danny asked me

**Sure why not I actually love that movie!**: I said happily.

All right then well I'll help you up: Danny said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the living room while we made out on our way there as when we got there he got the dvd and popped it in and we just sat there on the couch underneath a Raiders blanket cuddled up with each other watching what is to us a pretty funny movie.

That we watched until we briefly fell into a food coma snuggled up to each other until noon

( Ember's Apartment: 1:35 and switch to Normal P.O.V)

It was 5 minutes after 1:30 when our young couple had gotten ready with Danny getting ready in a pair of arsenic black jeans with neon green tribal on the sides with silver converse sneakers as he wore navy short sleeve shirt with the logo of Scar symmetry's album logo from their album Holographic Universe dead center on the shirt, with his ash grey gloves that went a little above his wrists.

While Ember wore calf length Dark grey boots with a grinning skull motif, and tight aqua colored skinny jeans that showed off her luscious legs and bubble butt, while she wore a pale green sweater short sleeve sweater with an azure jacket that had the spider man logo on it in charcoal black.

**All right let's go then**: Ember said as she and Danny held hands as they walked out the door of her apartment as they begun to walk down the street

Oh I almost forgot! Some of my lady's favorite music to go with our walk on this night day: As Danny pulled out his headphones as 3030.150 by Stone Sour played.

**You sure now how to make my day**: Ember said pecking Danny on the cheek as they just took a walk down the streets of Amity enjoying their nice day as the sounds of heavy metal played in the background as they enjoyed their stroll. With Ember lighting birds on fire with her pyrokiniesis as it the birds that were her target would burst into an ethereal blue flame until they were consumed in the spectral blaze until they were reduced to ashes that would try to ruin her day. While Danny used miniature bursts of energy to make them explode as they would have nothing to disturb them as he wouldn't let them as he would not let anything come between them as long as it was within his power.

They continued their stroll until they reached a park bench where they sat and enjoyed the rest of their time.

**Hey Danny watch this**: Ember said as she saw a young teenager trying to smooth talk a girl into going after with him and was succeeding until Ember used he powers to make the air around him heat up until he was sweating literal waterfalls as a small puddle formed around him making the girl yack in disgust before she rudely stomped off.

Hahah! That is funny but I think I can make his endeavors a little more fruitful?: Danny laughed before he grinned mischievously as he sent a pulse of electricity at the boy which made his hand shoot out and grab a handful of the girls rear making her face flush red in anger and the boy's in embarrassment as he was then promptly slapped in the face before she then stormed off.

**That was priceless Danny! HAHAHAHA!**: Ember guffawed as she saw Danny's prank as she then high fived him.

All right but let's take this up a notch!: Danny said with Ember smirking in agreement.

**What did you have in mind!**: Ember said

You see those guys over there.: Danny said pointing Ember towards the guys who had a backpack with them.

**Yeah?**: Ember said.

Well I sent a clone of myself over there and it turns out they have some pot so you wanna take it from em?: Danny asked Ember whose face lit up in a smile

**Oh yes I do**: Ember said as one of the things that the Foreman's got her addicted to was weed one time and she was hooked and found that it helped her be super calm as long as no one pissed her off and if someone did then prepared to be in body cast!

All right then let's do it!: Danny said as he and Ember walked towards the group of guys totaling 5 in number.

Hey there ya see me and my girl here are wanting something you guys have in your backpacks so would you be so kind to give us some: Danny said while Ember silently giggled.

How about fuck you guys and we keep it: Said one of the drug addicts.

**Maybe you didn't hear my boyfriend here but we want what's in your bag one way or the other**: Ember said in a sickly sweet tone.

Well ya know what skank fuck off we aren't given you shit!: Retorted another.

Well we did ask em nicely Dollface so I guess we'll have to make them: Danny said with a shit eating grin adorning the couples faces as they're bloodlust rose.

**Yes we did baby-pop I guess we'll have to teach them a lesson in manners**: Ember said as their grins grew wider and their blood lust grew.

And just how are you going to this...: One of the addicts said sarcastically until Ember's hand was impaled in left lung and before she made a sweeping motion sideways and practically sliced it in half as her bloodied hand left his ribcage.

Oh Shit!: One of them said

Now then I think its time for you to either run away like little bitches or give us what we want but please fill free to run: Danny said as he roundhouse kicked one of the addicts in the throat making him be unable to breath but his suffering was ended when Danny brought his foot up and crushed it sending skull, blood and grey matter all over the grass and pavement.

The remaining addicts did the dumb thing and ran which made the couple's grins grow wider as they soon chased after the addicts.

With Ember catching up to one of them as she landed a knee strike to his gut making him gasp in pain before she backhanded in the face several times making his cheeks swell up in pain as blood filled his mouth but was silenced when she grabbed him by the head and twisted his neck a full 180 degrees making his face go backwards.

Danny's however was knocked to the ground with a drop kick to the back that made the addict groan out in pain as one of his ribs broke as he fell to the ground in pain but was then roughly dragged by his hair and had his face repeatedly slammed into the sidewalk until his face resembled raw hamburger meat as he howled in pain but it was ended when Danny stomped on his chest with a ghost enhanced stomp to the ribs that made his ribcage cave in on itself crushing his heart and lungs along with it.

The couple soon cornered the last addict into a barbed wire fence with shit eating grins on their faces as they surrounded him like hungry wolves.

**Well then I suppose you'll be giving us what we want**: Ember said in an disturbingly nice tone of voice.

N-never this stuff b-belongs t-to me and your not taking any of it: The addict said as he took out a semi automatic handgun and fired the hail of bullets at the couple who easily turned intangible as the bullets passed harmlessly through them

I guess he won't be going quietly them oh well more fun for us: Danny said as he rushed over and grabbed the hand that had the gun and used his right foot to violently stomp on the limb until shards of bone protruded from it while Ember ran up and axe kicked him the back hard enough for a loud crunch to be made signifying a broken spine evidenced when the addict tried crawling away. However it was in vain because he didn't make it 3 feet before Danny and Ember were towering over him and began stomping on him until his head and neck caved in a bloody mess.

Alright now that we got our stuff let's light up: Danny said happily as he and Ember floated up to the nearby rooftop to where they unloaded a full pounds worth of weed to where Ember and Danny smoked it for the next hour.

Damn...(cough) that's some strong stuff: Danny said still high from the unbeliavebly strong weed.

**I (cough) know right but (cough) was some good shit**: Ember said as she and Danny jumped down together stumbling as they were still coming down from there respective highs until they saw a music shop open.

Hey Ember stay here I'll be back in minute: Danny said going into the store as minutes later crashes and a loud amount of cursing echoed throughout the street until Danny had come out with a large object behind his back.

Ember I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands: Danny said as Ember did just that as he then put the object in her hands.

Now open them and I think you'll like it!: Danny said as Ember opened her eyes and when she did her face lit up in absolute happiness

As in her hands was a Les Paul guitar in cherry red with sapphire blue flames designs that had arsenic black flame designed inlays ( Like the one the lead singer of Trivium uses) with 7 silver guitar strings and had the end piece in the shape of a grinning skull with 2 backwards facing horns in dark grey with golden eyes.

**T-thank you Danny, y-you didn't h-have to this**!: Ember said in a voice that conveyed only absolute joy as tears spilled down her pale face.

Well I thought that since your other one got destroyed and the fact that you've been an absolute sweetheart to me these past couple months it would be the least I could do: Danny said in a sincere voice that made Ember wrap her arms around him a hug and slammed her lips into his in a passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed an eternity as Ember tried to convey all the emotions she felt in that instance.

**Danny I will treasure this gift you gave me forever**!: Ember said still hugging Danny as she would've hugged him longer until a loud roar echoed throughout the town.

**_Damn it and right when were trying to have ourselves a moment:_** Danny said as he transformed into his ghost form before he and Ember took off towards the sound and once they reached it they saw a 20 foot Cyclops with neon blue skin and a single crimson eye.

_**Hey Ember! I added some new surprises that your old guitar didn't have try it out**_: Danny shouted to Ember as they evaded neon green energy blast that were shot at them as Ember who then looked at the dial on her new guitar which like her old one had settings to all of her attack types she could pull off but this one came with a couple new ones as the one she set the dial to was the image of a bowie knife

**Well here goes nothing**?: Ember thought as she played a power chord as a 40 foot halo of bright teal musical notes appeared around her before she played it again and they then sharpened themselves into razor like notes of death that then rocketed towards the ghostly one eyed giant as they descended upon it like arrows of death.

For as soon as they cut into the great Cyclops they exploded with individual sonic booms that left 2 foot deep spider web cracks in the ground as everything within an almost 50 foot radius either shattered or was shredded from the sharpened shockwaves that sent it flying in a nearby building burying it underneath a small mountain of rubble that barely covered its disoriented form.

**Wow talk about power ups**!: Ember said stunned in awe as with one attack the Cyclops's dazed form was left with an left arm that hung limply from the sound waves that shattered 3/4th's of its bones along with those in its thigh and right knee, while the musical notes cut a bloody patchwork across its body.

_**Hey Ember let's give it a blast from the past**_: Danny said with a grin as Ember knew exactly what he was talking about.

**Oh you wanna do that then alright let's do this**! Ember said as Danny rushed in towards the broken Cyclops that tried to destroy Danny with a beam of neon green energy from its eye that barreled towards the young ghost with the intent of vaporizing him!

However Danny phased through it to deliver an uppercut covered in glowing scarlet energy that sent it flying while Ember played another chord on her guitar sent out a gigantic glowing fist of magenta energy that crashed into it with bone breaking force. Which Danny then followed up with a missile of pitch black lightning the size of a grown man that shocked the one eyed ghost to the point of its skeleton being lit up from the amount of voltage as it fell to the ground like a meteor with intense 2nd degree burn covering its skin like a plague. But now before Ember followed up by turning the dial to a skull and crossbones as she then played a breakdown from her guitar that sounded something off of a August Burns Red song as two demonic looking skulls ( think of how Ichigo's hollow mask looks) the size of minivans hurtled towards it as the minute they clamped down on its body. Exploding with the force of 3 sticks worth of Dynamite as the broken body of the Cyclops stubbornly rose with half of its face reduced to a bloody skull dripping with ectoplasm, with a gaping hole in the center of its chest the size of Danny's head while it entire right arm was reduce to a charred stump with teeth marks as thick around as Danny's forearm surrounded its entire upper body!

**Well then I'll give it points for being able to keep up with our assault...**: Ember said

_**But when it comes to us fighting together:**_ Danny said as they both powered up an attack at the Cyclops who charged at them like a bullet train with its fist cocked back to strike.

Nothing can defeat the power of our love: They both said as Danny fired a blast of scarlet energy while Ember fired another skull blast that soon combined with one another to form a menacing rose colored demonic skull of energy that when it impacted shrunk down to 3 times its size until a pillar of bright magenta energy going a mile in to the sky shook the streets in a awesome column of power.

**Now that's game set and match**_**/ Now that's game set and match**_: Danny and Ember said as they high fived each other in congratulations of their combined attack.

**_Hey Ember let's go before the cops get here_**: Danny said as he heard the sound of sirens approaching.

**Agreed**: Ember said as her and Danny flew off in a burst of speed escaping the cops as they sped through the multicolored skyline of Amity's sun that now began set as our young couple landed on top of a building landing right next to each other as they sat down holding hands with each other as they watched the setting sun.

**Wow this has turned out to be an amazing day Danny thank you**: Ember said thanking her boyfriend for the most fun she's had in long time.

Hey no problem Ember it's nothing I wouldn't do for you: Danny said wrapping a arm around Ember as they cuddled together underneath the glow of the setting sun.

**Danny I want to ask you something right now**: Ember asked Danny

What is it?: Danny responded wondering what she wanted to ask him

**Do you think that one day if we get strong enough that we'll be able to live an "apple pie" life?**: Ember asked as now that she and Danny were finally together and the way they've fought together that if they fought off enough ghosts that they could lead a life where they could one day start a family together.

I don't really know Ember but what I do is that together we can get through anything whether or not it be ghost or human we can beat it because were something one of a kind!: Danny said in warm tone of voice that made Ember smile in approval.

**Thanks for the answer Danny, just thanks**. : Ember said as she lightly kissed Danny as they were soon silhouetted by the glow of the sun.

Hey Ember let's in this day on a good note: Danny said as he told her the song that he wanted to sing with her the song that they heard when they had their 1st kiss

**Alright let's do it!**: Ember said as she followed Danny to the Fenton works observatory.

Here goes nothing: Danny said as he and his clones got out their masks and equipment.

Alright this is Phantom X here with another cover and tonight my special guest Ember will be helping me play " Till Death" by Sevendust here we go!: Danny said as the music played

(Till Death by Sevendust)

Fractured, slowly, closing on me

**The scars define the man**

My world completely broken

**Devastating**

Suffer now from your hand only

**Closed eyes and pray for life**

Choke down the words

You're spitting

Isolating now

(Pre chorus)

I separate myself

From all the filth and dread

I can't deny my faith no more

(Chorus)

**Till death I separate myself**

**From all the filth and dread**

**I can't deny my faith hear**

And you're no believer

No one saw it coming

Cutting pieces finding nothing

**The threat of sacrifice**

My eyes completely open

**Underneath it**

Dead and empty barely human

**The words that saved my life**

No more war

You will answer now

Cutting pieces finding nothing

**The threat of sacrifice**

My eyes completely open

**Underneath it**

Dead and empty barely human

**The words that saved my life**

No more war

You will answer now

**I can't deny my faith no more**

( Chorus)

**Till death I separate myself**

**From all the filth and dread**

**I can't deny my faith here**

And your no believer

**I separate myself**

And no one saw it

(Chorus)

**Till death I separate myself**

**From all the filth and dread**

**I can't deny my faith here**

And your no believer!

The song started with as a fast paced attack of double bass drums with thrash metal type drumming while rage filled guitars combined with them during the parts of the song were Danny's bestial growls to center stage. While the parts that had Ember's voice that sung the clean vocals sounded absolutely filled with so much passion that it was practically spilling out of her voice as her voice truly stood out in the chorus where her voice took on something more similar to that of a much more matured and heartfelt tone. Overall it could be seen why they'd sung this song together as it represented how much they suffered apart and how much they'd care about each other to the point to where they'd were wanting to stay with each other till death do them part.

**This was just fantastic Danny**: Ember said as they sat down

Yeah it sure was and I wouldn't have spent this weekend any other way and with any other person: Danny said sincerely with a smile on his face as this beautiful girl was one someone that he'd knew he'd never let go and would fight till his last breath to protect.

**I feel the same way Danny so again thanks for doing what you've done for me both yesterday and today and I say this from the bottom of my heart thank you!**: Ember said as she looked lovingly into Danny eyes as they cuddled up together watching the night sky.

Yeah and to think that soon enough we'll be able to do stuff like this all the time: Danny said with an smile adorning his face as thoughts of him being able to have more days like this with Ember would be almost heavenly.

**That sounds absolutely wonderful Danny but for now goodnight and I love you**: Ember said as she and Danny stood up as they held each other in a tight embrace.

And I love you to my Evil Angel: Danny said with both them slightly hovering off the ground as they made out for the next 5 minutes floating in what was the end to a picture perfect weekend to our young couple before Ember parted from her boyfriend and flew off with a smile on her face as she had found someone who she could honestly say she loved.

This was the best way to spend a weekend!: Danny thought to himself as he phased through the building and into his bedroom to where he fell into sleep dreaming about a peaceful future with Ember

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Cut scene right here<strong>_

_**All right that ends this chapter of The Blood Phantom**_

_**Tell me what did you think of the whole day Ember and Danny spent together.**_

_**Did you like the whole fluff scene I did with them having breakfast and their start to their morning.**_

_**Plus what did you think of some of the new abilities that I gave Ember's new guitar as their will be a couple more to come in future chapters so for ideas on any more that it could have put a review in what you think it should be.**_

_**Another thing is yes Danny and Ember are stoners but hey they have to do something to keep their bloodlust levels down otherwise it'd be a Friday the 13th movie up in here plus the reason why Ember went all mortal kombat was combination of being around Skulker and Danny when he'd lose it.**_

_**Next chapter will be Ember going to Amity HIgh and Danny's fight with Technus where he'll be going through a costume change of sorts to further match his new personality and powers**_

_**Until then adios, goodbye, farewell and alviedersein.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Casper gets rocked and change

(Chapter 5: Casper gets rocked and Danny's costume change)

It had been 3 days since Danny and Ember's day together that Sunday and things he could say in the slightest had been quite boring as no teachers had tried to piss him off and no popular's to annoy him with their bullshit and neither had he seen a sign of Sam or Tucker trying to tell him what to do with his powers.

So all in all it was shaping up to be a good day so far.

All right hear goes another day!: Danny thought as he had eaten his breakfast and gotten dressed.

Hear goes nothing in 3..2..1!: Danny said as he jumped out of his window and turned into his ghost form as he flew towards the school at subsonic speeds and was continuing until he saw a thug running as he robbed the convenience store with a wad of money in his pockets.

Well I do need some money to get Ember those earrings she's been wanting: Danny thought as he turned invisible and flew towards the robber overshadowing him.

**_Now to make sure he doesn't do any shit like this again._**: Danny thought in the overshadowed body as he looked at the car traffic and a sinister idea formed in his mind with a sadistic smirk gracing his lips.

_**Well looks like its time for this guy to become road kill!**_: Danny thought as he made the robber walk into the oncoming traffic until saw a bright baby blue semi truck coming.

_**Perfect**_!: Danny thought as he ejected himself out of the robbers body but not before taking the wad of cash.

_**Thank you for your donation...dumbass**_: Danny yelled at the dazed robber who soon screamed as the semi ran him over turning him into a bloody smear on the road.

**_Now let's see how much you put in my funding?_**: Danny thought as he counted out the amount of money and was satisfied when it was 150 dollars in total.

You sir have made a great contribution!: Danny thought as he flew the rest of the way to school and descended at the entryway as he transformed back to normal, small cracks forming as he landed as he dusted himself walking into the school as he got his books for the next class but stopped when he heard approaching footsteps that went silent for a moment until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a familiar pair of breasts on his back.

**Hey Baby-pop missed me?**: Said a voice Danny knew all to well.

Ember what are you doing here?: Danny asked his girlfriend wondering what she was doing here of all places.

**Simple! I go to school here after I convinced Donna and Pops to let me and know we get to spend more time together!**: Ember said pecking Danny on the cheek.

Well that's amazing!: Danny said spinning her around in joy that he could see her more.

**So what do you wanna do on our way to class?**: Ember asked.

Wanna make out?: Danny asked with Ember nodding in agreeance as she jumped into his arms and they began a furious make out session on their way to their next class and continued not stopping for anything even kicking open the door into their next class to continue sucking each other's face's.

: said to Danny to get his attention.

Mr. Fenton for the love of pete will you stop kissing your friend their to listen!: Mr Lancer said yelling to him as Danny and Ember looked at him with pissed of expressions on their faces with killer intent aimed at him so high it nearly made him piss his pants.

**What the hell**/fuck do you want?: The couple said clearly angry that someone interrupted them.

W-will y-you p-please take y-your s-seats: said shivering from the combined amount of killer intent aimed at him.

**Why the fuck not as long as we get to sit next to each other!**: Ember said as she kissed him on the face.

**So as long as we get to sit next to each other their won't be any problems right Mr Lancer**?: Danny said as he flared his killer intent to make the teacher nearly wet himself.

N-no I-it w-won't be: said as the Killer intent was then lifted near instantly.

That's what I thought/ **T****hat's what fucking thought**: The couple thought as they walked to their seats as whispers of Danny's girlfriend spread throughout the class like wildfire until Lancer silenced them with the threat of detention to which they promptly zipped the lip!

Now then class turn to page 195 in your books: Mr. Lancer said to the class who did as they were told and soon began to take notes, however Danny and Ember begun to take notes.

Do you want to go to the mall after school?: Danny wrote on the note as he passed it to Ember

**Sure! Do you want to make a quick little "stop" or go right after**: Ember wrote back

Sure we can make a little" stop"!: Danny wrote back to Ember which made the two gain a devilish smirk as they continued to trade back and forth until the school bell ended with them leaving the classroom for free period as the rumors spread faster than a drug addict to meth. As the couple was holding hands together as they stopped at a vending machine to get some drinks Cranberry Juice for Danny and Lemonade for Ember and drunk with each other until they were stopped by a high pitched voice.

It was that of the of head cheerleader and class bitch Paulina Sanchez one of the most popular's at school as almost every boy wanted to get in her pants because of her looks that rumor had it she'd slept with some of the male teachers to get some of her good grades or boned some of the football players making her the whore of the popular's. As she practically cared about only herself and her looks as she'd probably sell out her own mother to a gang leader if it meant she could stay eternally beautiful!

The fact that he'd used to like her revolted Danny as he can't believe he wanted to be with a slut like her that had been with every person who bullied him and every teacher that would give him a detention or dirty look for standing up for himself.

What do you want Sanchez as you can see I'm with my girlfriend who I'm clearly trying to take to lunch: Danny said annoyed with the whore in-front of him that smile that he use to hope he'd get from her if he became her boyfriend but now that he had Ember made him sick to his stomach as she was now to him what One direction was to metal fans!

I was going to ask you to ditch the rocker wannabe and be with a real girl.: Paulina purred to Danny however just as Danny was about to retort with a comeback Ember beat him to it.

**As if he'd wanna go out with someone that didn't even give a shit about him till 2 weeks ago and what's this about me being a rocker wannabe**!: Ember roared in outrage

I mean why would Danny wanna be with some has been rock star who has no taste in fashion and who probably has to pay Danny to go out with you so you feel like your someone: Scoffed Paulina as a vein pulsated in Ember's head

**Danny hold my stuff**!: Ember said as Danny took Ember's items in his hands.

What are gonna you do Ember?: Danny asked but already knew the answer as the students gathered around.

**Simple I'm gonna teach this slut who not to fuck with**!: Ember said as she tackled the girl to ground slamming her face into a locker until you heard the crunch of bones before she was picked up by the scruff of her neck and thrown on to the ground like a ragdoll as she skidded across the floor.

**Where do you think your going you little bitch cause I ain't through kicking your ass yet!**: Ember yelled as Paulina tried to crawl away but was stopped when Ember knee drop her in her back causing one of her ribs to crack as she moaned out in pain but didn't have any time to put a defense as Ember was upon her faster than she could even move! As she brought her fist back and with a closed fisted backhand began to wail on Paulina mercilessly barely showing any restraint as her blows soon reduced face that every teenage boy at Casper high dreamed of kissing into a closer resemblance of hamburger meat as dark bruises the size of grapes appeared on her once flawless skin both her eyes swollen shut, her nose slightly bent and bloody with several over teeth cracked before she relented.

**Now let's she your whore mouth say anything after this**!: Ember said as she karate chopped Paulina in the throat silencing her cries of pain as she soon began to choke into unconsciousness as soon began to succumb to the pain.

**Punk ass bitch**: Ember said as she spat upon Paulina broken form as the crowd stood in shock of the beat down that had transpired as Ember wiped the floor with Paulina almost effortlessly beating her to pulp in the fight " more like smack-down" to be more correct.

**Come on Danny let's go I don't want to be around the he said , she said bullshit when this shit goes down!:** Ember said tugging on Danny's sleeve who bolted with her knowing that the teachers would throw a bitch fit about one of the "Popular's" getting hurt as they ran from the scene like cheetah's chasing after their prey!

* * *

><p><strong>(3 hours later 12:54 Pm)<strong>

It was soon hours later from when our young couple ran from the high school to evade punishment for Ember's smack down being laded down on Paulina who was now currently in the hospital to be healed from her injuries.

As our young couple were now on one of the rooftops of Amity as they were sharing an Ice Cream together.

Thanks for standing up to Paulina someone needed to teach her that she can't get with every guy in the school just because of her looks.: Danny said in-between bites.

**Well it looked like someone need to teach that skank whom not to fuck with as I did do some digging around and found out that if she's slept with more guys than I could count on my hand!**: Ember said with Danny's face taking on an "I knew It look"

So that's why some of the male teachers look at her "that way": Danny said as he every time she'd pass by one of the male staff that a good few of them would at her with lust in their eyes same along with nearly half the football players.

I can't believe I use to want to date that skank...Ugghhh... who knows how many wangs were in their by now you could probably fit a small child in "there: Danny said and after a few moments cringed at the thought.

**Let's never talk about that again**: Ember said as both her and Danny agreed banishing the horrid and wretched thoughts from their minds.

Any who want to go get some lunch?: Danny asked Ember.

**Sure I could go for a bite to eat**.: Ember said as the couple soon flew off to their next destination which soon was a local food truck near the park where they both ordered what they wanted Danny an meatball sub and Ember a burrito as the duo sat down on a nearby park bench using their ghost powers to vaporize birds that flew by them as they chatted about their week.

Man this week has been boring!: Danny said as he then belched.

**You said it although it has been pretty peaceful.**: Ember reiterated as she "cut the cheese" from her burrito making Danny gag from the pungent smell.

Aw man that's foul! Good lord it smells like some lit up a stink bomb in the middle of a shitstorm.: Danny said trying to wave off of the awful smell that surrounded them.

**Well I'm sorry that my farts can't like rose petals and daisies**: Ember yelled slugging Danny in the arm for his comment as they soon cleared the area.

**So what do you wanna do now**: Ember asked Danny who paused for a moment to think.

Let's go to the mall but 1st let's pay those thugs over their a visit!: Danny said as he saw a couple of thugs trying to rob a couple that totaled 4 in number.

Alright whoever takes their two out the fastest wins!: Danny said

**Is that a challenge Baby-pop?**: Ember questioned with a smirk on her face.

Yup let's make a wager shall we to sweeten the deal: Danny said to Ember

**Alright what is it?**: Ember said to Danny

Loser has to buy the winner a present which won't be easy considering that I'll beat you!: Danny said cockily

**Oh your so on**: Ember said to her boyfriend as they shook on it

**Oi! Dipsticks**: Ember yelled to the thugs

**Come and get it unless your bunch of pussies!**: Ember shouted to them making the come and get it motion with her right hand

Let's worry about them later right now let's get the little hero and her boyfriend!: The lead thug said brandishing a crowbar as he and his cronies brandished other weapons to try and take out the young couple but were all in vain.

As the lead thug was eliminated by Ember who with a punch to the sternum knocked the wind out of his sails before she kneed him in the groin causing him to double over as he covered his "family jewels" in pain as Ember grabbed the crowbar and with a swing hit the leader hard enough in the temples for blood to pour out of his mouth before following it up with a punch to the windpipe that killed him as he died from the lack of air.

The 2nd thug within her crosshairs didn't make it two feet as Ember used her powers to heat the crowbar till it was red hot and chucked the hunk of metal at him as it melted his way into his back painfully embedding itself in his back as he cried out in pain but was silenced when Ember roundhouse kicked him in the back of his neck causing his the upper part of his spine to snap in two.

While the 3rd thug fell prey to Danny as he tried to stab him with a switch blade but failed when Danny grabbed the offending limb and punched it till he heard a crunching sound to wear Danny then used two of his fingers and jabbed them into eyes hard enough to make him bleed out from the pain and soon pass away.

While the 4th and final one tried to rush Danny but was stopped by Ember who paralyzed him with drop kick before Danny threw the switchblade that impaled him hilt deep in the forehead that made him spasm for a few seconds before dying.

**Looks like I win Baby-pop and before you say anything if it wasn't for me your ass would've been wide open for him to get you!**: Ember said in confidence as Danny tried to form up some sort of counter to what she just said but could find nothing but sound logic as he conceded in defeat.

Fine let's go to the mall so I can get you your prize: Danny said as Ember and he walked to the mall to where she'd get her prize

(Amity Mall 2:10 Pm)

Alright here we are: Danny said as they got to the mall

Now wait right here while I go get you your prize: Danny said as he ran to the jewelry store to get Ember's present and within the next 5 or so minutes was back.

Alright here you go Ember I hope you like it: Danny said as in hands were a pair of bright earrings with miniature sapphires in them as they were in the shape of a whirlpool.

**Wow Danny you sure now how to treat girl they look lovely**!: Ember said as she put in the earrings that she had just now received.

**So how do they make me look**?: Ember said as she spun around for Danny!

They make you look beautiful!: Danny said with a light blush appearing on her cheeks from the complement.

**Awwe thanks Danny**: Ember said as she was about to hug Danny..." keyword being almost as the electronical devices began to fly towards an anonymous source that Danny knew all to well.

Damn it not this shit again... Ember excuse me while I go pay Technus a **_beating_**!: Danny said as he transformed into his Ghost form to fight Technus.

Alright Danny but I'll be waiting outside if ya need me: Ember said as she turned invisible and intangible and flew off unseen to the naked eye as Danny flew towards Technus in his mechanical battle suit.

_**You know Technus as much as I enjoy these meetings of our this is starting to get on my nerves!**_: Danny said as he threw a sphere of energy at the mechanized ghost who was pushed back a couple feet as he erected a shield just in time to absorb most of the blow.

**But it is you who will feel the new and improved power of the lord of machinery!**: Technus said sending a bunch of cellphone to attack Danny who with a blast of lightning reduced to charred pieces of metal

**Really cellphones you must be losing your game**: Danny retorted as he sent a blast or scarlet energy at the mechanical ghost knocking him backwards a couple feet as scorch marks smoked from his body.

**Well then check out the far out powers of my enhanced powers**: Technus said as he made a group of plasma screen tv's attack Danny who sent out a shockwave of power to blow them apart but was a decoy as metallic tendrils extended from Technus's back and ensnared Danny in their death grip as he felt himself unable to move.

**Now your power will belong to me Ghost Boy**: Technus said as he began to a send the tendrils back into himself as Danny struggled before he was sucked into the mechanical monster that was Technus as he was soon engulfed in a aura of electric ruby energy making the circuit markings on him glow candy apple red in power.

**Yes with his power at my disposal I shall be unstoppable!**: Gloated Technus drunk on the power he had gained from Danny as he used his new found power to blow a hole in the wall the size of a two story house as he begun to fly off.

**Now who shall I pick as my test subject for my new pow...Ahhhhh**: Technus said before his chest and stomach begun to bulge out at an alarming rate as the feeling of him being ripped apart wracked his body as his stomach continue to enlarge and spiral as though something were trying to rip itself out of him.

**What's happening to MEEEE... AAAGGGHHHH**!: Technus said as his upper body continued to expand and twist outwards violently as he began to glow with a bright crimson light until in a burst of energy was torn apart as a figure flew from the wreckage revealing Danny who had gone through another costume change.

As he was now in a jet black bodysuit that showed off his well defined muscles that enlarged enough to add 6 inches in height as he now wore arsenic black shoulder pads and knee-guards with a ruby red outline while a pair metallic gauntlets ran from his were his wrist ended to where to the points of his elbow ending off in a sharp 3 inch elbow spike while still retaining the spikes on his forearms that thickened 2 inches as they were in the same color scheme as his shoulder and knee-guards while 4 inch , 2 inch thick spikes ran throughout the gauntlets and shoulder pads. While he wore a pitch black chest plate that covered his chest and stomach as the D symbol their in bloody red enlarged to twice its size as it was surrounded in a blood red bladed spiral that had lightning shaped tribal markings on each point giving it the appearance of a blood filled whirlpool that went formed a larger pattern on his back as the tribal shaped D took up almost the entirety of his back. As clawed gloves adorned his hands with the D symbol on his fists as the fingers were a dark crimson while he wore charcoal black combat boots outlined in dark red as on the bottom of them were sharp 1 inch spikes ready to stomp someone's face into a bloody mess. Then their was the fact that his face and hair were no longer visible instead a jet black mask with a metallic sheen was in its place and where his eyes were his signature " D" symbols glowing in electric crimson! ( If you want a better mental picture imagine agent venom costume but with my color scheme and designs added to it and the build would be vegeta's bulked super saiyan form when he fights 2nd form cell)

**_So Technus how about a round 2 if you up for it!_**: Danny said his voice becoming deeper and more menacing as he popped his knuckles and cracked his neck as he now felt completely energized like he'd taken a several hour nap.

_**It doesn't matter ghost boy my powers still outclass yours**_: Technus said arrogantly as he focused his powers into his battlesuit healing the hole that Danny made before firing a blast of blue energy at the ghost boy who focused his powers into his hands and a two foot long blade in the shape of his " D" symbol appeared in dark scarlet that sliced through the blast like a knife through hot butter.

**Oh this I'm gonna enjoy**!: Danny said maliciously as he dashed towards Technus delivering a punch to his face that sent the mechanical ghost flying into the air as he followed with a shockwave of energy that sent him into a nearby building.

**So then are you just going to continue sleeping or...**: Danny mocked as Technus fired of another blast to which Danny was rendered unharmed when he held his arms to block but instead they shifted into a pair of oblong shields that were shielding him from it.

**_Well let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine?_**: Danny yelled as he made shields morph into a rectangular shape and soon swung the blast back at Technus whose mouth was gaped open when half his face was blasted off that soon began to spark haphazardly as he swung wildly at Danny he either evaded the attempts to pound him into dust or cut off the giant hands with his spectral blades. Until in a matter of minutes Technus's massive cybernetic body was howling in pain for he was clutching his ruined hands in his elbows to staunch the river of ectoplasm and circuits that flowed from his wounds.

_**Now then time to finish off your punk ass**_: Danny yelled as he began to gather a hefty amount of power unto the " D" symbol on his chest as it began to glow a bright carmine red as a fist sized tri focused orb of dark scarlet energy was in front of him glowing in power until it was nearly the size of Danny! That was until he fired it as it then shrunk on itself to the size of a marble in a narrowed ray of energy that head for Technus as when it made impact turned into a concentrated blast of energy 12 feet in diameter that practically obliterated Technus's massive battle-suit that was soon a skeletal wreck of its former self until it fell over in an explosion that destroyed the building in a nearly half mile pillar of power until all that was left was Technus's quivering form.

**I don't perhaps you'll call peace on this matter?**: Technus said meekly before the half ghost that towered over him like a hulking giant.

**_Well when you put it that way...nahhh_**: Danny said as a pair of knuckle dusters formed out of his hands and uppercutted Technus's who's jaw was fractured from the blow as Danny rained punch after punch on the lord of machines as the bladed fists reduced his lab coat to shreds with deep gouges in his stomach and chest that bled ectoplasm along with grape size bruises that pockmarked his sternum as a nasty dark purple black eye swelled itself shut to the size of a grapefruit as he was missing a couple teeth.

_**Now scram you little shit and don't let me see your face again or I'll do worse next time!**_: Danny threatened as he delivered a shock of lightning that made Technus convulse in pain as he flew away like a wounded dog.

**Now then to find Ember...oh their she is!**: Danny thought as he scanned the area and saw her near a maple tree where she way playing a few riffs on her guitar as Danny flew towards her.

_**Hey Ember took care of the little problem Technus was causing!**_: Danny said as he floated down towards Ember who stood their to take in the appearance of her boyfriend.

**D-Danny is that you.. DAMN you looks like someone decided to hit the weights!**: Ember yelled slightly at her boyfriends more muscular and armored ghost form that stood at 6'8 in height.

_**Yeah I guess you could say that?**_: Danny said as he made the Mask on his face disappear ( A/N when Danny makes it disappear think of how Venom did it in the Spiderman movies)

**Well now that that's settled would you mind powering down so I could finish that hug I was gonna give you?**: Ember asked Danny.

_**Sure but you might wanna stand back**_: Danny warned as Ember stepped back a couple feet as a dark burgundy twister appeared around him with jet black lightning bolts appeared swirling chaotically around him in a ten foot pillar of condensed power until on a flash of blood red and black lightning stood a slightly more muscled Danny who stood at 6 foot dead even who stood in a foot deep crater as the trees at burn marks from the electrical power and raw energy he outputted.

**There we go now come here so I can hug you!**: Ember said as Danny ran over to her and they embraced each other

**Well that was nice, but would you mind telling me how you got that costume change!**: Ember asked Danny

I don't really know all I do know was that Technus was trying to assimilate me into himself so that he could take my powers so I reversed the drain he was doing on me and must have forced my ghost body to upgrade itself so as to combat him more easily!: Danny rationalized as when he was fighting Technus's assimilation all he could think of doing was escaping and beating the shit out of Technus until he felt a feeling of rage at someone trying to use him against his will and then suddenly Bam he was in a new suit with some undeniably good upgrades.

**Well all that matters is that your hear and we get to enjoy are day together!**: Ember cheered hapilly as did Danny who smile in happiness as they then continued their day together.

* * *

><p><strong>( Fenton Works 9:45 Pm)<strong>

It was nearly ten o clock when our couple returned to Danny's home as the rest of their consisted of some more ghost fighting, killing some drug addicts, and ending all off with seeing Horrible Bosses 2 at the movie theater!

Well I'll see you later Ember and goodnight!: Danny said to Ember as they kissed briefly

Yeah! Goodnight Danny: Ember said as she flew off towards her apartment while Danny opened the door to the House and went up stairs.

Oh hey Danny looks like you had a good night tonight!: Greeted Jazz his older sister as Danny entered his bedroom to get ready for bed.

It sure was Jazz , it sure was: Danny yelled back as he got under the covers and used his electrokinetic powers to turn out the lights as he snored lightly in slumber as in the background an image of his new ghost form stood watching the town that he reluctantly protects.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And cut scene.<span>**

**Well what did you think of this chapter.**

**Did you like the whole thing with Ember going to Danny's school along with the beating she gave Paulina.**

**Also what do you think of Danny's new costume for his ghost form.**

**Next chapter will feature an a reappearance of Sam and Tucker and how they'll take the new Danny and his relationship with Ember.**

**So tell me what you thought of this in the reviews and until next time goodbye and farewell**


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: Arguments Part 1)

It had been one month since Danny's upgrade as he had been practicing with it and found out that he could now morph his limbs in to various weapons from mallets, axes, swords, and various other types of weapons along with being able to manifest those spectral blades he used on Technus on his wrists which could slice through solid steel.

Also things between our young couple couldn't have been better as went on a couple more dates and fought off some more drug addicts so pretty much the same old shit they've been doing for the past two and a half months they've been together.

Yet Danny couldn't shake the feeling that their was some shit that was about to go down oh well he'd cross that bridge when he'd get to it as now he was headed towards school to meet up with girlfriend and his good friend Jason who had transferred the last week as he too helped in the Ghost fighting Danny did. As when they trio fought together they were pretty much an unstoppable force as they defeated every ghost they came across none surviving the unified assault they throw against them as they worked together as a tightly knit group that worked in perfect sync together.

It did help that they were inseparable together hanging out at an arcade, killing off thugs and gangsters that tried to deal out crime on the streets of Amity or just rocking out and doing covers of songs they liked so pretty much your run of the mill group of super-powered teenagers!

Hey Jason, Hey sweetheart!: Danny greeted as he flew down to greet his new best friend and girlfriend as he landed on the rooftops of the school building where his compatriots awaited him.

Hey Danny: They replied as when he landed they all high-fived each other.

Alright guys so how are we gonna split all this up?: Danny said as he emptied out his backpack and 15 grand came out in 20 dollar bills as to how he had gotten this much cash was simple as Danny, Ember, and Jason had used their ghost powers to disrupt a major drug deal between two gangs that would now be taking a permanent dirt nap.

I say we split it 3 ways between us since we both did our fair share of the work sound good with you guys?: Inquired Jason

**Sure does if its alright with you Danny.**: Ember said to her boyfriend who nodded in agreement.

Alright that's 5,000 for me 5,000 for Jason, and 5,000 for Ember!: Danny said as he counted out the Cash and handed each share to himself , Ember and Jason.

**This is sweet I can finally afford the new mic and guitar amp I've been wanting!**: Ember said as she finally had enough to get the gear she needed so that way they could do their sessions at Ember's place as well as she would finally have enough equipment to do their covers there as well.

Also you guys I got us some new albums for Danny "The Living Infinite and A Predator's Portrait" by Soilwork, for Ember "Vengeance Falls and Alpha " by Trivium and Sevendust, and for me the special edition of "Iowa and Summer of Darkness" by Slipknot and Demon Hunter.: Jason said handing out the CD's to his friends

Thanks man this killer!: Danny said excitedly as he put them away in his Backpack

**You are great! Jason I owe ya one!**: Ember said thankfully

It was no problem you guys are the 1st people in this town to be my friends so it's the least I could do for you guys after all the crazy shit we've done together!: Jason said which made our couple smile at the compliment.

**Thanks Jason I that calls for a group hug come on**!: Ember said as they shrugged and all hugged each other as over these past few months the trio had grown closer to each other than they had with nearly anyone else before they soon broke off.

Well then we got...5 minutes so what do you guys want to do?: Danny asked before they all simultaneously got an devious smirk on their faces.

Blow something the fuck up!: They all said in union before Danny and Jason turned into their Ghost forms and Ember summoned her guitar.

_**All right on the count of 3 1...2...3 Kill it!**_: Jason said as they charged up their respective attacks and at the same time fired them off at breakneck speed before they all collided together and a small nuke like explosion surrounded the town as everything within a 6th of a mile in that area was decimated leaving only a smoking crater that could be seen from where they stood! As they then proceeded to dissipate their ghost forms and Ember making her guitar vanish as they watched the "fireworks" go on.

**Well looks like we gave Amity Park something to remember**: Ember said as she high-fived her friends at what they had now done.

We sure did!: Danny exclaimed at all the destruction they had wrought together.

Hey guys let's get down there seeing as classes start in two minutes!: Jason said as the trio all screamed "Ah shit" as they turned intangible as they soon phased their way down to the main floor of the school with literally seconds to spare.

Damn that's close let's promised not to go intangible that fast!: Ember said before she ran to the nearest trash can and vomited up the contents of her breakfast which lit the trash can aflame as her ghost powers were still active, while Danny doubled over and barfed chunks of electrified puke that sent scorched marks spiraling across the floor, and lastly Jason vomited up a tornado of wind and puke.

As soon they were done they agreed never to do that again and instead just blast their way into the school as they had soon gotten to their lockers and go on with their day and just as school was about to end Danny heard 2 familiar voices that he knew all to well as he rushed out to find Sam and Ember arguing.

Stay away from Danny you 2-bit rock-star reject: Exclaimed Sam at Ember.

**Why so you can have Danny to yourself, goth skank**!: Ember retorted

**Besides why should I break-up with Danny when he makes me happy!**: Ember roared as she was getting sick of Sam's bullshit and would've punched her in the face if it wasn't for Danny's timely intervention.

Ember stop!: Danny said sternly as Ember tried to put up a token resistance but it was futile when she looked at Danny's eyes that had an "We'll talk about this later" look and she conceded under his gaze.

**Fine Danny we'll talk about this later?**: Ember said walking off with Danny glaring at Sam with a angered expression under those indigo eyes that seemed to darken.

We'll talk about what you were saying to my girlfriend later Manson!: Danny said with a near absolute tone of disgust which made Sam flinch slightly as he didn't even refer to her as Sam anymore as he went after Ember.

(** 2:00 Pm Rooftop of Casper High)**

It was nearly an hour and a half before he found Ember sitting on the rooftop with a sullen look on her face.

Hey Ember: Danny called out as he walked towards her an sat down with her.

**Hi Danny so I guess you want to talk about happened?**: Replied Ember with Danny nodding.

**It's simple really Sam wanted me to break up with you.**: Ember said and got scared for a moment when Danny's eyes turned bloody red as he fired a crescent shaped wave of energy at a nearby tree which sheared it in half vertically.

Why did she do that!: Danny said with anger very evident that Sam would do that.

**Because she thinks that I've been manipulating you into your current attitude and said that and I quote " I don't get why Danny would want to be with a backstabbing rocker reject wench like you who's been used and abused"** . : Ember said as that specific comment hurt as Danny was an very important person to her but Danny only hugged her fiercely in response.

Ember you are none of those things she said in fact your one of the kindest most wonderful people I've ever met as I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in a heartbeat!: Danny said with nothing but compassion in his voice as they kissed each other passionately before Ember started to cry in Danny's chest.

**Thank you Danny I just don't want to lose you is all I just hate it when people still see me as what I use to be instead of what I am now.**: Ember sobbed with evident doubt in her voice as the months she spent with Danny and Jason made her reflect on how she used to be and saw that she used to be an immature brat that had only thought about rebelling against any and everything that would tell her what to do. But had now saw herself as someone who would rebel against something but only if it was to benefit one of few people over the majority, while also becoming a lot more calmer in her decisions as she no longer was rash in thinking of what to do the next minute but thought about how her actions could impact others. As she continued to cry for the next 15 minutes until she finally calmed down.

Now that that's taken care of I'm going to have a little chat with Sam over what she said to you!: Danny said in a sickly sweet voice as he jumped down from the roof and landed with such force a small crater had formed as he began to storm off towards Sam

Oh Sammm we need little talk!: Danny called out in a sickly sweet tone of voice as his powers flared out in rage as with every light he passed it turned a rich shade of burgundy bathing the hall in its bloody light as he tore apart every room he came across in his search for the Goth that was until he found her in the library as he stalked towards her like a wolf hunting its next meal.

There you are Sam!: Danny said appearing behind Sam like one of those killers in the horror movies his expression and voice were a perfect calm that belied a great amount of anger.

Hi Danny!: Greeted Sam unaware of what was about to transpire but knew when Danny said those next couple of words.

So you mind telling me what you said to Ember in the hallways?: Danny inquired as one of the lights started to overload.

I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about?: Sam stuttered slightly as she hoped Danny would buy her lie.

Oh really? That's funny because I could've sworn that she told me that you wanted us broken up!: Danny said his right eye twitching ever so slightly as one of the lights burst from the amount of energy as Sam gulped nervously knowing that she had been caught.

So would mind sharing your reasons for why she way fucking crying to me for the next 15 minutes!: Danny said angrily as another light burst.

Danny I told her break up with you because she's only using you!: Sam retorted.

Using me? How the fuck is she using me you bitch!: Danny growled out outraged that she said that.

Somehow she's controlling you because you never acted the way you have until "she" came along.: Sam yelled at Danny who's expression went neutral to pissed as 4 more lights turned a bloody scarlet before exploding.

Like hell she's controlling me if anything she the only reason why I don't turn this school into a fucking splatter-house!: Danny exclaimed getting enraged more and more by the minute

Exactly Danny its because of Ember that your this person that I don't even recognize anymore!: Sam yelled back at Danny.

Oh yeah and what exactly have I become thanks to her?: Danny inquried.

You've become this sociopathic, sadistic and cruel boy who hurts anyone on a whim just to satisfy his needs on top of that you've abused your ghost powers to become this insane and vindictive monster who commits mass murder and torture just because its fun to you and that rocker reject and that "Jason" guy you've been hanging out with!: Explained Sam which made Danny laugh a haunting laugh the kind when a person who's had it with the cards they been dealt in life laughs before looking at Sam his eyes morphing into those of his ghost form's that only had rage inside them.

That's rich Manson because the last time I checked I'm the one who has these powers not you, not Tucker, not Jazz, but me as I'm the one who always has to bust their ass to save this ungrateful town so yeah I abuse powers on a newly daily basis but only because the fact that I deserve to! Because do I get any thanks at the end of the day, do I get any type of acknowledgement from my parents about being a hero, do I get some type of respect from this town?: Danny asked Sam heatedly with fury in his voice.

The answer to that "SAM" is a giant fucking HELL NO! Because of the fact that I'd only be martyr for them to hate, a scapegoat to save them from their problems on top of the fact that my parents will either atomize me into non-existence or dissect me like some Mad scientist's wet dream because its only thanks to Jason and Ember that I've opened my eyes to what really goes on in this town. And its that all this time I've been squandering my time needlessly in trying to be its hero that saves everyone well I'm through that shit as this time only people that need saving will get it and those that can actually save themselves it'll be up to them as I'm through playing around!: Danny yelled angrily at Sam who flinched at Danny who towered over her like an angry god judging her.

But Danny your suppose to be the hero, your suppose to save those in need, so what if you have to be the scapegoat the town needs you to be its hero not some sadistic psychopath with someone who's only dragging you down!: Sam yelled back at Danny who's expression went from livid to an eerie calm before he spoke in an eerily calm voice at Sam.

Ya know what Sam your right! I'm not gonna be this town's hero oh no, no, no I'm its PUNISHMENT as to long has this town spiraled into a cesspool of corruption and I'm sick of it so that's why everyone in this town is getting their own judgment sooner or later and Ember and Jason are the 2 that'll help as they aren't the people who're dragging me down its you and Tucker that've been. As I've always had to save your asses from ghost attacks while you two dipshits run and hide for at least they pull their own weight when we do ghost fighting plus I've had a discussion with Tucker and he actually agrees with me hence is why he's been helping with our curing the cancer in this town!: Danny ranted at Sam who tried to form a rebuttal but couldn't as Danny wasn't finished quite yet!

So if anything you're the one dragging me down and I won't have you or anyone hurting me or what I care about anymore that's why your gonna pay!: Danny said in anger as he then grabbed Sam's left arm and with a bit of Ghost enhanced strength broke it in 3 places making Sam cry out in pain.

Let this be a reminder to you Sam that from now on we aren't friends anymore but then again when were we when all you did was force what you wanted to do down my throat as of this day we're no longer friends so goodbye Samantha!: Danny said as a multitude of lights burst from the amount of energy that filled them bathing the place in its pitch black darkness as Danny stormed out leaving Sam to sob out in pain.

**(Amity Park 9:15 Pm Southeastern Sector)**

Danny was flying around town livid with Sam for what she had said in wanting him to break up with the only girl who has seriously cared about him, on top of wanting him to become some kind of subservient punk-ass hero to these ungrateful bastards the nerve of that woman is unbelievable thinking she could tell him how to use his powers when she doesn't even help in fighting!

Danny however was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar chants of box related threats as the box ghost was terrorizing the dissidents of Amity making Danny grin in malevolence as he found a new punching bag to take out his aggressions!

_**Well, Well, Well if it isn't the fat-ass with a box fetish!**_: Danny taunted the portly ghost.

**I am the Box Ghost and you will fear my power!**: The Box Ghost said in arrogance as he used his powers to launch a plethora of boxes at Danny who merely blasted them away with a low level blast of bright red energy streaked with emerald green.

_**Now then let me show you real power!**_: Danny said smirking as he transformed his arm into a long and slender whip filled with several inch long blades with a foot long curved and jagged blade at the business end (A/N think of Alex Mercer's whip-fist but twice as large muscle-wise) as he swung it at the Box Ghost who cried out in pain as a large gash made itself known on his chest that bled profusely making him scream out in pain! But that was before it wrapped itself around his neck like a noose and thrashed him into a building multiple times with enough force to leave a body shaped indent in the walls until he was then slammed into it with enough force for it to cave in on itself.

However the box ghost tried to put up a resistance in the form of a blue ghost ray being fired at Danny who raised his hand and turned it into a circular shield that deflected it barely any effort before he morphed it into a hammer twice the size of his own body and brought it down on the ghost breaking the ribs in his chest to the point of him coughing up ectoplasmic blood! Yet it didn't end their as Danny then grabbed him by the back of the head and began to drag his face across the pavement as he flew at near sub-sonic speeds that tore apart the Box Ghost's face before he was then tossed into the air like a ragdoll.

_**Choke on it you piece of shit!**_: Danny said as he then proceeded to blast him with a large torrent of jet black lightning with electrocuted him without mercy as he writhed and convulsed in agony as dark 2nd degree burns appeared all over his body with the top right part of his overalls burnt to a crisp before he plummeted to the ground. But he never did reach the ground as Danny then choke-slammed him into a wall with enough force that he was indented into the building as a large amount of spider-web cracks appeared on it as he was strangled by the half ghost who then cocked his fist back.

_**Now then where was I?...**_ : Danny said thinking it over for a minute.

**Letting me go?**: The Box Ghost suggested in a vain effort for the beating to stop

_**Nope! But nice try, it was actually me kicking your ass!**_: Danny laughed manically as he then punched the Box Ghost in the face with his right hand cracking several of his teeth and then punched him again this time a crack was heard as a dark purplish bruise appeared around his right eye signifying an orbital bone at been fractured!

He soon began to repeat this process over and over again staining his armored hand with teal colored blood as he pummeled the Box Ghost and stopped at the 25th punch to the face that with each one he made indented the overweight ghost into the wall further and further until he was indented into a large crater 30 feet in diameter! As both his eyes were swollen shut and bleeding profusely, 5 of his teeth missing filling his mouth with ectoplasmic blood his lip nearly torn in half from the sheer force of the impact as small orange sized bruises pockmarked his face, while his nose was bent at a 90 degree angle and leaking blood like a waterfall.

_**Now time to get blown away!**_: Danny said in an sinister tone of voice as he back-flipped a couple feet before launching an orb of scarlet energy the size of a over-ripened watermelon at the box ghost that sent him flying into a nearby field as the sky lit up with a brief flash of red as he sailed into a grassy field dazed and stunned from the blast. However he didn't have anytime to rest as Danny was soon upon him as he was then roundhouse kicked a few yards away as he breathed heavily coughing up flecks of blood!

_**Now lets see how good of a trampoline you are?**_!: Danny thought as he then jumped into the air his feet nearly doubled in size as the spikes on his combat boots tripled in length as he then descended back down with bone crushing force as the ground the ground began cave in as Danny then jumped again making the Box Ghost's chest groan from the impact!

Danny then began to jump back down on the Box Ghost's chest with each one sending out a crimson shockwave of power as the ground beneath him caved in more and more as the Box Ghost screamed out in horrid agony as his chest was reduced to a trampoline as he cursed his enhanced resistance to pain as each second became a grim reminder of his existence! As each stomp caved in his chest more and more until their was a 180 foot deep abyss in the ground with Danny standing atop of the broken Ghost whose upper body was a mangled mess of torn flesh as his chest and lower stomach were torn apart by the multiple abrasions leaving only jagged spikes of bone where his crushed ribs lie.

_**Well I'm board now time to finish it!**_: Danny said as he rose into the air until he was perfectly level with the dark abyss before black electricity began to coasceal around his palm while scarlet energy began to gather around his hand ( Think of how Broly charges up his eraser cannon) until a large sphere of energy was in-front of him almost twice the size of a beach-ball with jet black electricity spiraling around it before it was fired at the chasm.

It was moments when the sphere of electrified energy hit the chasm as a deafly silence filled the air until a pillar of energy filled the area with a bloody light that lit up the night sky as bolt of black lightning surrounded it! As Danny laughed a madman's laugh at seeing the carnage he wrought as he looked upon the broken body of the Box Ghost as his aura surrounded him adding to the effect of his madness as his haunting laughter filled the starry night in all its insane glory. For this was a boy nay a man who cared not for the life's other's who'd wronged him as this was now a man who would kill anything that dared get in his way of bringing justice!.

Meanwhile in a certain goth's room lay Sam in her bed with her arm in a sling as she glowered furiously at the wall.

It's all that wench Ember's fault!: Sam thought evilly at what had happened to today!

It's thanks to her that Danny's turned dark-side I don't even know him anymore!: Sam thought as it was because of that Ghost girl that Danny was the way he was.

Well if he doesn't want to do anything with that's fine with me! I just wish that I'd never met him in the 1st fucking place maybe then things would be better!: Sam said angrily as she clenched her fists so hard that they drew blood!

However little did Sam know that the ramifications what she said were about to be realized as a certain genie ghost had heard and appeared in the night sky grinning a Cheshire grin!

**So you wish it, so it shall be!**: Desiree said cryptically as she granted the wish one that would make Sam regret her actions as she had no idea what she had just wrought! 

**And cut scene**

**Hoped you guys liked the part 1 of this chapter**

**Did you guys like the little argument I did between Danny and Sam**

**What did y'all think of the beatdown that I had Danny give the Box-ghost since he will live and he will be Danny's punching bag for whenever he gets pissed.**

**But for now stay tuned as next chapter you'll be seeing my version of the wish Sam made when she wished she never met Danny!**

**So until next time farewell and goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7: Arugments Pt 2

( Chapter 7: Arguments Part 2)

Sam was asleep enjoying a great dream on a sunny morning that was however that was interrupted by the sound of a gun being shot and a scream of pain heard as Sam immediately jumped out of her bed when she heard it and saw a young man clutching his shoulder and running away from a hooded figure.

"Get your ass back here you little shit"!: The hooded figure exclaimed as he shot again narrowly missing as he cornered the young man into an alley.

"L-look I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to j-jeopardize the deal"!: The teen said in fear of the person behind him before Ember appeared and punched in the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling onto the ground.

**"Well to bad dipshit because thanks to your impotent ass we lost out on 30 grand"!**: Ember said kicking the teen in the ribs for him to cough up blood.

"And you know what the punishment is don't you"?: The hooded figure said as his hand crackled with lightning before shocking him with a bolt of electricity which burnt a hole and in his shirt and had 2nd degree burns spreading around it like a cancer.

"Please I'm sorry"!: The teen pleaded in fear as his eyes widened even more as the hooded figure put the barrel of his Desert Eagle to his face and Ember's her Colt 1911

**"Your right you will be sorry"!**: Ember said cocking her gun

"In hell that is"!: The hooded figure said as the two fired the guns and within seconds the remains of his head were splattered all over the wall and pavement with only the shattered remains of his bottom jaw from which a fountain of blood splurtted out profusely

"Well looks like we gotta meet up with Jason and tell him what happened": The hooded figure said as he pulled down his hood too reveal one Daniel Fenton

**"Yeah I know Danny come on let's go"!**: Ember replied loudly as she summoned her guitar and rode it like a surfboard whit list Danny transformed and flew along side her leaving a shocked Sam staring out the window in shock of what she'd just witnessed.

(Jason's Apartment 11:55 Am)

"So you guys mean to tell me that that little shit lost our money"!: Jason said yelling slightly in disappointment with them both nodding

" You see this is why I told you Danny and Ember not to let in people to our little "group". :Jason scolded the couple

"Nice going Ember told you we shouldn't have recruited him I told you he looked like to much of wuss".: Danny argued

**"Well sorry that I thought the little punk could handle it but at least we should make an example out of this?"**: Ember said as a sadistic smirk crossed her lips

"Oh really and why would you say that per say"?: Jason said intrigued by Ember's offer

**"I'm saying that since that kid fucked up how about we fuck something of his up so that way his ghost is gonna be crying like a bitch by the time were through"!: Ember said as she knew that something like what they did today would make sure that kid would become a vengeful ghost spirit"**: Ember replied knowing that something like that would make anyone stay around for vengenance

"What did you have in mind my dear"?: Danny asked wanting to know what this could e ntail.

**"I'm saying we make a spectacle out of killing his family member(s)"**!: Ember said maliciously as that statement had Danny and Jason's faces had shit eating grins upon them

"Alright so who's the fuckers next of kin anyways"?: Jason asked malevolently

**"The oh so lucky person is none other than... Oh Danny your gonna love this one the kid's last remaining family member is... Oh that is just fucking priceless"!**: Ember said chuckling as Danny grew a sinister smirk and saw that the picture was of .

"Oh man am I gonna enjoy this"!: Danny chuckled evilly as he begun formulating how he would destroy Lancer and came up with the perfect idea as he left the apartment building to gather all that he would need for his fun with Lancer.

* * *

><p>(<strong> Next Day, Casper High 9:39 Am)<strong>

"So did you set up everything to go on next period?": Danny asked a frightened Tucker whom he was staring down

"S-sure m-man I-I-I d-d-did w-what you told me to"!: Tucker stammered nervously under the trio's gaze

"Good because it sure would be a darn shame if something bad were to happen to your folks like I don't know their skin being peeled off like a fucking banana!": Jason threatened darkly the dark skinned nerd making him sweat bullets knowing that they would deliver good on their word like they did to everyone else who had the audacity to fuck with them.

**"Alright then we'll be watching and if it isn't on every screen in the school by then dipstick...well then I hope your parents like getting suntans, "very" deep suntans!"**: Ember threatened Tucker and to make it all the more believable she lit her hand aflame and blasted a nearby trashcan to ash as Tucker then nodded faster with such speed that you'd think his head would snap off.

"Good then well goodbye Tucker!": Danny said in a sickly sweet tone before he, Jason, and Ember walked away while Sam appeared on the scene as she saw Tucker huddled in the fetal position whispering to himself like a madman

"Tuck are you alright?" Sam asked her friend who looked like he'd seen his own death

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine why w-would you say that?": Tucker responded in a nervous voice

" Well its because when I saw you talking with them you looked like they said they were gonna break your PDA so please Tucker tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked her friend who looked at her and began to speak

His story of this began when Danny was repairing his parents broken Ghost Portal however something had happened and it had activated although it gave Danny ghost powers things went well for the 1st couple of months with him fighting Ghost's and all that all started to change after he made his 1st human kill! After that Danny had begun to change he soon became more ruthless and brutal in how he'd fight ghosts eventually he had soon stopped fighting them all together before long it had turned into his punching bag and the fact that when he started dating Ember helped a little bit as he had become a little bit calmer and kinder until they had found out they had the same thing in common? A common hobby of beating the shit out of ghosts who'd get in their way this soon translated into the bully issue that started with the Popular's as Danny with the help of Ember had begun using their powers to completely destroy the Popular's from rendering them cripples to making sure they were poorer than dirt homeless people, to leaving them orphan bastards! However the worst of it came for Paulina and Dash the two people Danny despised the most as they were soon left with fates worth than death beffiting what they were.

As with Dash Danny had kidnapped him and broadcasted his death over the airwaves which was by overdosing on a cocktail of experimental steroids that had caused a nigh infinite amount of muscle growth as so much of it was pumped into his system that every muscle in his body exploded from having to expand and grow so rapidly within the span of 10 minutes! While with Paulina she was sold to the highest bidder as a sex slave as Danny and Ember selling Dvd's of multiple men having her way with her in every conceivable way possible with HD versions sent to her family until her body was left a hollow shell of itself that was practically bursting with male essence! As they had broke her body to the point of it being a comatose shell that she could no longer eat or go to the bathroom properly or even have kids from having so much intercourse!

Then the most recent one of all was the arrival of Jason who had come up with the idea that they would use their powers to become a crime ring of murder, drug trafficking, and smuggling to which resounded with the couple to great effect as within the year they had half of Amity's criminal underground on their payroll! Taking out any crime lords or gang leaders that were either to powerful or wouldn't follow their leadership that would result in either gruesome deaths or forced to watch as their family members were tortured and killed before their very eyes with their eyes being stitched together so that the images would be forever burned into their skulls.

So in short the trio had soon became known as the " Triad of Malevolence" that soon ruled over a good chunk of Amity that would have to do as they commanded or be "made examples of"!

" Dear god!" Sam said covering her hands over her mouth as she was in shock over what she was told as that her not meeting Danny could cause all of this!

"Yep and here's a result of what happens when fail them on a nice day"!: Tucker said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a jagged scar on his stomach

"W-what happened to you?": Asked a horrified Sam at the scar

"Simple I failed Danny on tracking a high level ghost once and as punishment he ripped out my liver and then used his electric powers to make my body regenerate a new one saying that "let this be a reminder for you not to fuck up Foley" well I guess I learned never to do that again.: Tucker said shivering from the memory as Sam gasped in shock as they walked to their class

However they were met with the sight of the t.v screen flickering on to reveal Mr. Lancer with his hands and legs tied to spectral ghost horses with ropes tied around them as their was a rope for each body part on Mr. Lancer two for his arms, two for his legs, and one around his neck like a noose as his mouth was bound up and gagged before Danny had ripped it off.

" So then Lancer I've got a science question for ya?": Danny asked malevolently

" And what would that be Mr. Fenton?": replied with sarcasm dripping off his voice

" It's simple how much force does it take for 5 horses to rip a fully grown man apart...as I imagine it'd be quite a lot?": Danny said shocking the horses making them twitch nervously which made the ropes tied to Mr. Lancer strain from the pressure as he choked from the amount of strain being put on his neck.

" What was that I don't quite speak little bitch!": Danny taunted as he made the horses whine in pain making Mr. Lancer's body stretch to its breaking point as blood began to leak from his orifices.

" F-fuck you Fenton you'll n-never be a-accepted here!": Mr. Lancer retorted which earned him a brutal backhand to the face that made his jaw swell to twice its size as he as he spat out an apple sized glob of blood along with 4 of his back teeth.

"Well you know what Lancer I just do not give a fuck from some overweight and balding piss-ant like yourself so you sir can go burn in hell and by the way tell your nephew I send my regards!": Danny said as he snapped his fingers and the horses soon went berserk.

As they soon began to run in their own separate directions each running as fast as they can until the ropes pulled tighter than the inside of a balloon as they strained to rip apart as Mr. Lancer screamed in an immense amount of pain as the feeling of being ripped asunder wracked his body for minutes on end! That was until his torture came to an end as by the 13th minute a sickening " Sploosh" sound was heard as the five separate pieces of his body were torn apart as each one made their bloody trail throughout the street as Danny then caught his head in his hands and focused a large amount of voltage into it before placing it on the ground.

" Now then Lancer let's see how you like being kicked around like I was by those bastard football players you and the rest of the faculty worshipped!": Danny said with Malice in his voice before he ran at a great speed.

" Oh thank sweet merciful Neptune he's gone": Lancer's talking head sighed in sweet relief but was brought out of his reverie when he saw Danny closing the distance

"Oh sweet Huckleberry Finn how's he gaining so much speed!": Lancer exclaimed as he saw Danny closing the distance at speeds that excelled that of the finest athlete until he kicked Lancer's head with as much force as he could and sent it sailing into a wall witch turned in into a large bloodstain upon the building wall as Danny grinned sadistically and looked towards the camera

" And that kids is both a history lesson on physics and a farewell to one of the douchebag motherfuckers that called themselves teachers at Casper High so until next time fuck you all!": Danny said to the camera before giving it the bird as the video soon faded into a burst of bloody crimson and then into black like that of a hurricane forming.

Sam's reaction to the video was much more disgusted than that of those in the classrooms who only cringed before the classes resumed as usual almost as if it was a normal occurrence while Sam ran out of the classroom and vomited the contents of her lunch into the trash until she then ran throughout the streets. Seeing displays of carnage with people being beaten for drug money, or drive-by happening to unsuspecting people or homeless scrambling towards the nearest drug dealer in search of their next fix as Sam soon came towards a haunting realization!

"Oh god its all my fault somehow, someway Desiree heard my wish that I never wanted to meet Danny and now...now the town's been turned into this hell"!: Sam thought in despair at knowing that she ruined so many lives she ruined and the literal " Sin City" of hell she created over the stupid and selfish wish she now regretted making that wish and was now hoping for some way to fix this.

However as luck would have it a newspaper smacked her in the face temporarily blinding her until she managed to rip it off her face and read the headline that apparently a meteor shower was going to happen which gave her the perfect idea to fix all of this shit.

" This is perfect this meteor shower will be the perfect chance for me to wish everything back to normal!": Sam said to herself as she knew Desiree would be practically be jumping for joy at all the power she could gain from the amount of wishes being made which would be a literal fuck-ton as she then hurried to her destination.

Meanwhile with Danny and Ember they were walking through the streets when they heard about the rumors of a meteor shower which made them sigh in annoyance.

"** Well baby-pop you know what this means"**: Ember said to her boyfriend who sighed in annoyance.

" Yep this spells Desiree all fucking over it!" Danny said sighing in annoyance as tonight he just wanted to spend the night with his lovely girlfriend and take her out to dinner but nope he had to deal with some reject "Aladdin" genie

" Well come on Ember we've got some work to do!" Danny replied back to Ember as they headed out in the cluster fuck that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>( 12:00 Am Night of the Meteor Shower)<strong>

It was midnight as the meteor shower began as the teens across Amity began to make their wishes which albeit them coming true came with the fucked up side effect that they would soon shift into monstrous versions of themselves that soon attacked the people who wished them however they were luckily staved off by the combined efforts of Danny and Ember.

**" Man these motherfuckers just keep coming and coming!"**: Ember exclaimed as she played a breakdown which sent out an barrage of sound waves at a charging winged velociraptor which was reduced to a bloody paste before dissipating into a haze of emerald smoke.

" I know sweet-heart but we gotta pull through until that bimbo Desiree shows up and then we can beat the crap out of her.": Danny replied as he fired the last round of his grenade launcher at a hummer that had grown a pair of teeth and had headlights for eyes into its gaping maw that exploded into molten shrapnel which made him have to dodge and weave his way to avoid being impaled. Before soon turning into his ghost form and launching a torrent of lightning at a couple of malformed wishes which almost near instantly destroyed as they howled out in pain before exploding in clouds of emerald smoke.

**" Fine but once she does I'm kicking her ass for ruining our date night...fucking home-wrecking bitch!"**: Ember said as she turned the dial to a scythe icon which made strings on the guitar flatten and assimilate unto the fret board while the two sides of it formed into deadly foot and a half long blades which Ember used to hack down a wish that was in the shape of a hulking version of the Nasty Burger mascot. As she used her ghost powers to enhance her speed to the point where although it had the advantage of strength she had it in speed which she used to carve it into bloody hunks until all that was left was a bloody skeleton left in a football uniform that soon disappeared into another cloud of emerald smoke.

Meanwhile Sam was currently dodging through the nightmarish creations spawned from the wishes however she came to a complete halt when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks it was a clone of Danny in his original ghost form except the whites of the eyes were a metallic black as it soon roared at her and began to gun her down with energy blasts as she now ran for her life.

"HELP!": Sam exclaimed as she continued to evade the emerald energy blasts of her friends former ghost self.

_**" Oh what the hell now?!**_": Danny said as he saw that Goth girl what was her name that Foley kept mentioning... Oh yeah it was Sam or something he saw her being chased by a clone of his ghost form that was wearing a black and white version of his ghost form's 1st form

_**" Well isn't this just great hey Ember will you look at that someone wished to have me although he's not as good as the original if I say so myself!"**_: Danny said to Ember as he looked at the copy of himself.

**"You got that right baby-pop so do you wanna handle this or should I?"**: Ember inquired of Danny

_**" No I've got this one."**_: Danny replied before turning towards the copy of himself

**_" Hey fuck-face come and get it!"_**: Danny yelled taunting the copy of himself who only roared like an wild animal before charging towards him.

_Danny stood there calmly as his other copy bolted toward him before it was met with a closed fisted backhand to the face that sent it flying into several trees as it stood their in a daze before it was then sent sailing into the air before it corrected itself and sent a volley of energy bullets plummeting towards Danny. Who simply morphed his hand into an whip and flung to the nearest kid who happened to be quite obese an simply used him as a meat-shield as the portly teen screamed in agony as he was soon reduced into Swiss cheese fat-ass edition as his corpse lie their in Danny's hand with multiple fist sized holes in his body before Danny threw him aside like a ragdoll._

**"GRRR How dare you do that he had no part in this?!**": Danny's copy said in a distorted voice that sounded barely human and if anything more feral over what the original had just done.

_**"Hey its not my fault that I put him to good use! Besides why should I feel guilt over the death of one person because as I'm still standing and there's people around then I'm pretty good!"**_: Danny retorted cockily over his ghostly copy

**"I'll kill you, you heartless bastard RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"**: Danny's copy roared inhumanly before flying towards Danny as it fired a large blast of emerald energy at Danny who in turn fired an orb of bloody scarlet energy the size of beach-ball that clashed with the energy blast for a few seconds before the large energy ball plowed through it with very little resistance and slammed itself into the copy of Danny. As he descended into the ground like a meteor before a small nuke-like explosion made itself known in all its bloody light as the copy of himself stood there its sleeves blown off and its shirt reduced to tatters as 2nd degree burns pockmarked its skin as it stood their panting.

_Danny however wasn't finished as he bolted towards the copy with his fist cocked back as the clone saw the crimson and metallic black comet coming towards it the copy created a dome of lime green energy to protect itself as Danny's fist soon collided with it causing a shockwave of energy to burst forth from the crater as the dome was completely destroyed as the copy's left arm hung limply at its side! But didn't have time to even put up a defense as Danny then landed an axe handle to its gut making it skid like a stone across water as it lie on its back yet this wasn't before a burst of neon green and crimson energy surged through Danny as a flash of memories from his previous timeline flashed through his head._

_**"Ah what the hell was that?"**_: Danny thought to himself as a memory of himself hanging out at the Nasty Burger with that Sam girl and Tucker flashed through his mind however the copy took this as chance to launch a surprise attack via axe kick however this failed as Danny caught the offending limb and used it to fling him across the crater before Danny then charged at his copy like a raging bull.

However the copy was ready for this and soon ran towards Danny forcing them into a grappling match of sorts as they soon struggled against one another as they soon began head-butting each other this caused that same energy as before to surge into Danny causing more and more memory flashes of his old life to appear.

_**" What the fuck are you doing to me?!:"**_ Danny snarled asking as with each hit flashes of memory from an alternate timeline appeared in his head causing him mental pain from the conflicting memories that raged on within his now jumbled up mind.

**" Isn't it obvious dipshit?":** The copy retorted sarcastically as it kneed Danny in the gut causing another surge to happen as it started to become unstable noticeably by the glowing green cracks appearing in its skin

_**"No so please enlighten me shit for brains?!**_": Danny said as he landed an uppercut to its jaw with bone shattering force before landing a roundhouse kick to its ribs causing 4 of its ribs break and half the number of that to shatter as two more surges of memories flashed through his skull that made the copy become more unstable as the crack-like veins started to deepen and spread.

**" Simple numb-nuts the more you damage me the more unstable I become and the more of those flashes I'm sure you've been having appear in your mind kill me and you'll connect the dots to the puzzle of the life that's locked inside and find out who wished me if your up for bitch?**": The copy explained to Danny.

_**" Alright then I'm game because it seems like the only way I'll be able to get Desiree out of the way faster!"**_: Danny replied as he and the copy readied themselves for another clash to happen!

And happen it did as they soon charged again at each other with supernatural speed however Danny got the drop on the copy by capturing it in a clothesline to the neck before he threw it up into the air and then proceeded too grab it by the foot where he spun like a top and flung it into the air where he soon followed. The copy wouldn't go down without a fight as he fired a small plethora of narrow beams of energy at Danny who countered with a widespread beam of crimson energy that clashed with them in a widespread explosion as Danny then came bursting through the smoke and landed a double ax handle to the copy's back making small spider web like crack of bright green light appear on its back. However Danny didn't stop their as his ghost aura of chaotic blood red energy and obsidian lightning appeared around him as he unleashed a furious haymaker to the top of its head making it crash down to the crater like a comet but not before Danny followed in hot pursuit as he flew down towards it like a comet of pure bloodlust! As he then proceeded to unleash a vicious flurry or rapid punches to the copy of himself upper chest and stomach with a shocking amount of force that was made as small cracking sounds were heard as the copy's bones and organ strained and groaned from the furious assault they were being put under from the blows that struck like ravenous sledgehammers. As more cracks of lime green and emerald light appeared in its body as they plummeted towards the ground until with a large boom the crater near instantly deepened from the sheer force of it all as Danny continued to pummel his copy with a seemingly never-ending assault of punches as more and more memories surged into him making him groan in pain mentally from the never ending stream of memories that embedded themselves in his mind. But pushed on knowing that he'd gain his answer from his copy's death.

_**" GIVE...ME...MY...MEMORIES... RIGHT...FUCKING!"**_: Danny shouted as he punched his copy's face with every word said making him crack apart faster and faster until he look like combination of himself and a shooting star from the light he gave off.

_**"NOW!"**_ Danny said as with one final punch the clone exploded in massive explosion of light raining down blasts of emerald and crimson energy all across Amity restoring everything to the way it was originally and giving Danny back the memories of his now present timeline along with who made the wish for him to fight his copy

* * *

><p><strong>(Fenton Ghost portal 3:00 PM)<strong>

It was 3'o clock when Sam reached the Fenton Ghost Portal as she had then activated it as one of the ghosts she knew all to well appeared the curvaceous genie ghost Desiree appeared in all of her spectral glory!

**"What do you want child as you can see tonight is a very important night for me so make this quick!"**: Desiree said speaking with the utmost impunity as tonight the meteor shower would help in giving her a major power boost so much so that she'd practically have the Ghost zone wrapped around her finger.

"You know what I want Desiree I want the wish I made enulled!" Sam ordered Desiree who only laughed.

**" Foolish Girl there's no way I'm doing that because as you can see thanks to your wish of never meeting the ghost boy I've gained a huge amount of power so much so that I'm now able to choose whether or not I want to grant a wish so your answer is a big fat NO!"**: Desiree retorted with a smug sneer which made Sam's face fall in defeat.

"Damn I was really hoping for that but wait maybe I can try something else!" Sam thought to herself as she made her next wish.

"Alright if you won't grant me that wish then I wish that at midnight Danny will fight a copy of himself and if he succeeds in stopping it then Amity and everyone and everything in it goes back to normal!": Sam proclaimed to Desiree

**"Fine and if he loses then what?"**: Desiree inquired of the teenage goth

" If he loses then I'll never interfere in anything of yours again and help you in keeping all the ghost hunters in Amity off you as a bonus!": Sam said hoping she'd take the bait

**" Deal your wish had been granted as so it has been requested so it shall be"**: Desiree intoned as in a flash of emerald smoke a copy of Danny appeared that was in his original ghost form to the black and white hazmat suit to the snow white hair to those glowing green eyes however one thing was made known that didn't make him a complete copy was that the whites of his eyes were a metallic black.

**"Now then if you don't mind I have a meteor shower to get ready for and wishes that need to be granted so ta ta!"**: Desiree said as she faded into her signature emerald smoke while laughing as she set out to grant the wishes of all of Amity.

"Oh god I hope this works": Sam said silently to herself for if it didn't then Amity was doomed to forever be a cesspool of drugs, violence , and murder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Current Time)<strong>

_**" That manipulative bitch turned Jason, Ember, and I into monsters!"**_: Danny said as his mind was restored was absolutely livid at all the things his other self had done in that timeline as he knew that he was sadistic psychopath at times but to do all of the things he did in that timeline absolutely disgusted him.

_**"But right now I've got bigger fish to fry!"**_: Danny thought to himself as he saw the gargantuan form of Desiree laughing from the power she gained from all the wishes being granted before he kicked off and flew towards her and landed a powered up haymaker to the side of her face which sent her flying into a cluster of trees that were soon flattened by her enlarged form.

**"Who dares touch me none may do so unless I wish it!"**: Desiree snarled in outrage over being hit

_**" That was me you fucking bitch for granting the wish that made me into that heartless bastard!**_: Danny growled out as his ghost aura began to flare as his costume began to morph and change.

**" So what it isn't my fault that you chose to do all those things I only grant the wishes besides its not my fault that you didn't have better control over yourself I do wonder how many innocent lives you ruined in that timeline because you couldn't keep your rage in check!"**: Desiree taunted as Danny's aura flared and grew more violent as his suit began to change in kind.

_**"Shut up!"**_: Danny growled as his muscles enlarged and his voice became deeper and more warped.

_**" Then again I must thank you as if it wasn't for you selling those poor kids all that heroin and meth and killing off so many of those people's family member's then I wouldn't have gained so much power!"**_: Desiree taunted as she rose up and proceeded to then swing her gargantuan fist at Danny who gripped it like an iron so much to the point that the bones could be heard cracking.

**_" I...Said...SHUT..THE...HELL...UP!"_**: Danny roared as his muscles stopped swelling as they now seemed twice as large as before his hands turning into more bestial claws as two curved blades made of some bone-like material shot out of his wrists and kneecaps then their was his mask that had the eye holes become more enlarged and jagged as a maw of sharp and serrated pearl white fangs like that of a shark made themselves known in his enlarged mouth while the lightning markings became more jagged and the"D" Symbol warped and elongated across his chest.

_Danny then chucked Desiree like a baseball as she sailed across the night sky before Danny roared like a beast and slammed himself into her gut with so much force that he pierced his way through her stomach before he then shot out a great storm of lightning at her with so much energy that her skeleton was outlined for almost a full minute before plummeting to the ground. However Desiree wouldn't go down without a fight as she launched a violet energy sphere at Danny the size of a 4 story house, yet this didn't deter Danny as he launched out a wave of scarlet energy so dark it almost be black that plowed through the energy sphere with little to no effort and slammed into her full force sending her flying through half an acre of forestry_!

_While Danny was hot on her trail firing volley after volley of energy sphere at Desiree who was barely able to evade from the continous hail of energized ectoplasmic bullets._

**"I don't get it I should be at least 10 times stronger than what I'm usually am from all those wishes yet I'm still getting thrashed around!"**: Desiree ranted in her head as she had shrunk herself down to her regular height so as to be less of a target but that only served to make things worse as Danny only increased the frequency of the volleys however when they all stopped Desiree sighed in relief.

However her reverie was cut short before she saw Danny charge up a sphere of energy that was first the size of a baseball, then to the size of a soccer ball, then to the size of his own chest, then to size of a small child then to it being twice his own size then to being the size of an army standard tank as it glowed sinisterly as obsidian bolts of lightning arced around it.

_**"Now Dodge this!"**: _Danny yelled as he flung the orb of power down at Desiree like a sniper firing a bullet before it soon exploded in a dome of bloody light that spanned outwards a mile and a half as it decimated every living thing within its radiant light until it soon ceased leaving Desiree shaking from the damage she sustained.

_As although it took all of her power she survived it but had 5 shattered ribs a fractured forearm her clothes charred off leaving her nearly topless with a few of her bikini like clothing covering her modesty as her body had 2nd degree burns covering her body like a malignant cancer as her right orbital was fractured as well leaving her face with dark and very noticeable bruise around it as Danny floated down towards his prey._

_**"Now where was I oh yeah I believe it was kicking your ass!"**_: Danny roared as he punched her hard in the gut to make her cough up a apple sized glob of blood before landing a bicycle kick to her jaw shattering the bone inside it however this didn't end as he grabbed her by her burnt up hair and slammed her face repeatedly in the ground.

_This continued on for the next 5 minutes until her once beautiful face was practically hamburger meat as half her face had scrapes deep enough to show the deep muscle tissue both her eyes swollen shut and leaking blood profusely as her lip was busted open and torn in several places along with 5 of her front teeth missing and swollen as she hacked up large marble sized flecks of blood. However it didn't end there as Danny then picked her up by the back of her head and kneed her in the ribs hard enough for a loud "Crunch" to be heard as each rib was cracked as it wasn't until the 26th one that nearly half her ribs were shattered._

_**" This is for having me set a preschool on fire, this is for making me sell cocaine to orphans, this is having Ember and I paralyze a deaf kid over not paying us drug money, this is for making me shoot my father in the face and rendering him a vegetable, this is for making me posses Jazz and having her flunk out of her dream college!"**_: Danny yelled at Desiree as he continued to list of the sins her wish made him do all for the sake of her wanting to gain power.

_**" And this is for making me nearly hurt Ember!"**_: Danny said darkly as he summoned up a spectral blade from his wrists in the shape of his "D" symbol and charged it with an immense amount of electricity before impaling her in her left lung and electrocuting her so much that she was sent flying into a rock-face but not before Danny flew over towards her and strangling her before saying these words.

_**" Listen up because I'll only say this once if you ever and I mean "EVER" grant a wish that screws me up like that then I'll give you a punishment worse than anything Pariah Dark could think of so until I say so you are to leave an never be in mine, Jason's, or Ember's sights again because if you are then I'll make you regret your afterlife. So for now fly as fast to the Ghost Zone and don't let me see you again until I have any use of you in the future so fucking beat it before I lose my FUCKING SHIT!"**_: Danny threatened as he blasted her with so much killer intent that she swear she feel her heart stop as when Danny released her she flew as fast as she could to the ghost zone as she didn't want someone who she felt hadn't even release even " Half of their full power" angry.

_**" Now then to find that bitch Sam!"**_: Danny thought enraged as he flew over to where Sam was and once he found her depowered his Ghost form and stormed towards her with nothing but fury in his eyes.

" HEY MANSON YOU AND ARE HAVING A FUCKING TALK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!": Danny shouted with absolute venom and malice in his voice as Sam looked on into his eyes with nothing but pure fear as they had taken on the appearance of his ghost form as jet black bolts of lightning flickered maddeningly around him

" H-hi Danny!": Sam said meekly as Danny closed in on her.

" You what Sam I can take a lot of things I was fine when you forced the school to eat like fucking goats, I was fine when you had me do all those fake out-make outs but when you made that wish that turned me into a heartless and sadistic monster that is where draw the fucking line you fucking piece horse-shit!": Danny snarled at Sam who withered under his angry gaze.

"Look Danny I didn't mean it when I wished that I never met you I thought that if I made the wish then I could get a fresh start and it could be like old times like how it use to be.": Sam said sincerely but that only earned her a punch to the sternum that she felt crack from the blow.

" Oh so you mean going back to being some cowardly little punk who you'd boss around and be tormented by those douchebags 6 ways from Sunday and on top of being this town's scapegoat when I get nothing in return but scorn and disdain from everyone else fuck that shit as I've had it for to long!": Danny ranted

" But Danny I...ACCCKK!: Sam said but was silenced when Danny's hand wrapped around her neck like a vice as he continued to talk

" Silence you bitch as your mouth has done nothing but give me stress and pain to deal with as for the 1st time in years I'm happy and you tried to wish away and making me turn into a fucking criminal in the end with all of Amity practically 100 times worse than it already is in the process so you know what Sam I'm through!" "I'm through with trying to be the nice guy here so as of now we are no longer friends as of right now you mean nothing to me for as of today I wash my hands clean of you Samantha Manson!": Danny said before he used his ghost powers to morph his hands into a foot long jagged blade and plunged it into her chest as she coughed up copious amounts of blood before Danny slashed upwards vertically nearly cleaving her upper chest in twain.

" Goodbye and Good Riddance Samantha Manson for may you in hell for all I care!": Danny said as he walked away leaving Sam to bleed out to death.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And cut scene<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter for the new year as I wanted to make this chapter about how one single choice can have a ripple effect.**

**As the ripple effect was that since Sam never met Danny he never really had someone to help act as a buffer for more of his evil impulses and to instill some of his more heroic virtues as seen in canon which also lead to him corrupting Ember into being a merciless killer like himself as they would start a warpath in killing any ghost that dared to cross them which also lead to when Jason came along Danny would twist and pervert his ideals which would eventually lead to Jason giving Danny the idea of becoming a crime lord to control all of Amity so as to make sure nothing could ever fuck with him again.**

**Also did you like the whole beat-down Desiree got along with the skirmish he had with his Ghostly Copy.**

**Did you think I was too harsh with what Danny did too Sam.**

**Also if your wondering why Danny's costume changed temporarily it was because his costume his costume is now a reactant to his emotional state meaning that it will keep its current form when Danny's emotions are in check but when his negative emotions like rage and anger run high they will make his suit morph and change to fit his more enraged emotions**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews of all that I said and what you thought on the chapter**

**And lastly next chapter will be the one where Danny finds out about his clone Danni**

So until then goodbye and farewell and also tell your friends about this so I can get more reviews as more reviews mean more ideas on how to improve my writing in the future


	8. Chapter 8: Ember and Danny's surprise

(Chapter 8: Danny and Ember's surprise)

It had been nearly a month since Danny fatally wounded Sam as he would've left her to bleed there but after the memory flashes of the life he could've led he decided against and used his lighting to cauterize the wound before making a clone of himself and having it take her to the hospital instead of him. As Sam was currently staying in the I.C.U of the hospital as she was in near critical condition from bleeding out so much as well as a ruptured lung and during the whole stay there he had not once visited her during her duration there as he was to pissed at her to even be in the same room as her as far he was concerned he should've left her to die but he would not become like what he would've been never again!

However besides that things were quiet in Amity as Dash and Paulina were soon out of the hospital as they'd soon made a full recovery and would be back at Casper High by tomorrow which made Danny pissed off but knew that with his girl Ember at his side and his friend Jason their wasn't nothing they couldn't do together. However something felt off in the town as a couple miles away deep within the home of Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmius was finishing something that spelled out only sinister as he finished watching the recordings of Danny's adventure's before and after his metamorphosis along with some with him being with Ember.

" Is everything ready Maddie my dear?": Vlad spoke to the console as a holographic image of Danny's mom appeared

"Yes dear everything has been completed to your satisfaction!": The Maddie hologram spoke happily

" Great now then say what I programed you too if you will?": Vlad asked of the hologram of the woman he so desperately wanted

"Jack is an idiot!", "Jack is an Idiot!", "Jack is an Idiot!", "Jack is an Idiot!": The hologram repeated over an over until their was multiple clone like images of her repeating the same thing in unison as Vlad smiled

" I love being rich!": Vlad thought to himself as he chuckled maniacally as 8 pairs of eyes appeared from the shadows glowering malevolently

* * *

><p><strong>(2 days later: Skate-Park 1:35 Pm)<strong>

It was 5 minutes after 1:30 as Jason and Danny were skateboarding at the skate-park to blow off some steam as Danny had just pulled off a 360 in mid air as he landed on his metallic black skateboard with crimson lightning designs on them while Jason had pulled of a triple back-flip on his violet B.M.X bike as he landed roughly on the ground.

"Wow man I still can't believe she did all of that!": Jason said in disbelief that the goth girl would do all of that for her own gain.

" I know man but I guess that's what you get when you've been stuck with someone who only forces you to do what they want and damn everything else in the long run.": Danny said as he kicked off with his Skateboard once more and did a kick-flip before skidding down the railing of some stairs

" Yeah well at least that shit is all behind you now and you can look forward to a better tomorrow!": Jason said wisely to Danny who smiled a little from the comment.

" Thanks man I really needed that after the shit she pulled.": Danny said sincerely

However the moment between the two friends was interrupted when they heard screams of people and explosions coming from a few blocks away from them

"Damn it not this shit again!": Jason whined

" Well man at least it's the most action we've had in weeks so stop complaining and let's suit up!": Danny retorted towards the older teen who nodded complacently before they both transformed into their respective ghost forms and flew off towards the disturbance as they soon reached it in the span of minutes until they saw it and nearly busted out laughing.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me were fighting a bed-sheet of all things!": Danny said as he chuckled uncontrollably at the ghost who's appearance was that of a simple pale white bed-sheet with electric crimson eyes

_**" I know man because seriously they must be running out of ideas in the Ghost Zone if this is the best anyone of them's got in terms of a ghost form as I mean I've seen my share of hilarious looking Ghost's but this one takes the fucking cake!":**_ Jason said as he couldn't stop laughing over the bed-sheet Ghost's appearance which was so hysterical that this of all things was causing such a nuisance to the populace.

**_"Ok Danny so how are we gonna take of this little shit?_**: Jason inquired as he soon stopped after minutes of continuous laughter

_**" You take him low I'll take him high?**_": Danny suggested to Jason who nodded in agreement

_**"Deal man now let's go then!"**_: Jason said as he and Danny dashed towards the bed-sheet ghost like bullets

_As Jason landed a left jab to its stomach causing it to hunch over as it was then assaulted by a flurry of kicks to its chest that cracked multiple ribs before being kicked into the air courtesy of a roundhouse kick to the face. Meanwhile Danny was upon it like a moth to a flame as he landed an double axe handle to its spine before rapid punching it in the sternum so many times that its sternum was broken before he sent it away with a shockwave of energy as he then blasted it with a torrent of lightning that burnt its bed-sheet of as it descended downwards like a comet. As it soon crashed down like a lime green comet forming a small crater in its wake as all that was left in the aftermath was a lime green skeleton with multiple cracks going through out it body from all the blows that had been struck and scorch marks from the lightning!_

_**" Geez talk about fugly!"**_: Jason said looking at its new ghastly appearance

_**" I !"**_:Danny began before the skeletal ghost tackled Danny into the ground beneath him that carved a trench of shredded concrete until they crashed into a building.

**"Change...CHANGE...CHANGE BAAACCKK!"**: The skeleton ghost chanted as it tried shocking Danny with energy bursts however this did little to Danny but annoy him as he charged an attack of his own

**_" How about you fuck off you Jack Skellington reject!"_**: Danny retorted as he fired off a large widespread blast of crimson energy that caved in the building in an explosion of bloody light until all that was left was Danny and a smoking pile of liquid ectoplasm.

**_" Talk about nasty with an extra helping of chunky!"_** Jason said as he arrived at the scene too see Danny standing in a pile of steaming ectoplasm.

_**" I know right talk about disgusting man. YUCK!**_": Danny said as he blasted off the ectoplasm from his foot before he sent a high powered bolt of lightning into the puddle of ectoplasm until it was completely vaporized.

**_" Well man what ever that shit that piece of shit ghost came from is_ **gone now.": Danny said to Jason as they both begun to power down their ghost forms and turn back into their human forms.

" You can say that again, but for now lets go before the cops show up!": Jason said to Danny who nodded in agreement before heading off and away from the sight of their skirmish until they were out of sight and earshot from the cops.

" Well that was something wasn't it?": Danny asked Jason who nodded yes

: It was indeed Danny, it was indeed however something doesn't feel right with all of this I don't know what but I can sure as hell feel it in my veins!": Jason said to the younger half ghost as a sudden ghost attack that hasn't happened in the past almost month sounds particularly fishy

" I know it Jason but if I knew who it was then we'd be kicking his/her's ass but until we know anything more about this person then lets put it to rest for now alright man?": Danny asked Jason who shrugged

" Sure man whatever anyways I'm gonna get going later and see you tomorrow!": Jason said as he walked away

" Ok man later!": Danny replied as he began his walk home to the Fenton Works

However as he entered his room he saw the weirdest thing a girl of 12 years old was laying on his bedroom that had jet black elbow length hair wrapped up in a ponytail with a brick red beanie atop her head that held back a couple of her bangs as she also wore a charcoal grey sweatshirt some forest green cargo shorts and some white and electric crimson sneakers. However what really took him by surprise was the fact that she had eyes that looked similar Danny's but with Ember's eye shape and the color of his old ice blue ones as her face was heart shaped like Ember's but had Danny's jawline along with having his skin tone. As she read " The Superior Spiderman # 13" with her headphones playing " Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit"

"Um hey kid who are you and why are you in my bedroom?": Danny asked the young girl who looked at him.

"Oh sorry my name's Danni with an I plus I'm your cousin twice removed": The newly named Danni replied

" Ok then and another thing why are you here exactly?": Danny inquired of the preteen

" Well that's kind of the thing my folks died a little while ago and seeing as how you were the closest relative in sight I figured I'd stay with you if that's alright?": Danni said back to Danny who thought for a moment

" Sure why not were family and family takes care of family so sure why not.": Danny said warmly to the girl who ran up and hugged him he couldn't explain this but for some reason or another felt right as if she was more than just a distant relative

" Thank you Danny!": Danni said to the elder Fenton

"Its no problem but 1st let me make a call to someone ok?": Danny said to Danni who nodded in agreement

"Ok be right back!": Danny said as he walked out the hallway and begun to dial a number on his phone.

" Hi Danny what's up?": Ember said over the phone to Danny

" Hey Ember um can you come to my house in about an hour your gonna want to see something?": Danny replied to Ember

" Why I am I gonna want to see this exactly?: Ember asked

" Let's just say someone decided to give me a little 'gift' of sorts.": Danny said cryptically to Ember

" Alright I'll be over there in an hour and love you!": Ember said to Danny

"Love you too and bye!": Danny said as he hung up the phone as he headed up the stairs to where Dani was however he saw that his window was broken and shattered

" Dani!, Dani!, DANI!": He called out in worry as she was no where to be found as he tore apart the room looking for her however he found her as he looked outside and saw her evading a car that was sent barreling towards her as she would've been crushed under it had Danny not leapt from the window and saved her from being a stain on the road.

"Damn it you have to be more careful alright!?": Danny said protectively to Dani as he got in front of her

" Now get behind me I've got from here!": Danny said as he powered up into his ghost form as he got ready to attack the ghost in front of them however he was shocked when he saw something he wouldn't have expected

_An icy blue ring of energy formed around Dani which soon separated into two similar rings and turned her into her ghost form as her beanie disappeared leaving only her snow white hair that was still bound in a ponytail hair as a large fringe like bang similar to Danny's old hairstyle fell down shadowing her right eye, her icy blue were now a glowing lime green as her skin was now tanned slightly along with growing a couple inches in height. However her apparel was that of a elbow length shirt that revealed her midriff however the two sides were inverted with the left side being black with a white glove that covered up the remainder of that arm and the right side being white and having a black glove while she wore a pair of black pants with white streaks going on the sides along with a pair of matching boots. But the weird thing about it was that she had the exact same ' D' emblem as Danny down to the design and color of it when he was in his original ghost form which made almost no sense to Danny_

_**" Your not the only one with powers Danny!"**_: Dani said in her ghost form

_**"We'll talk about this later right now we've got bigger problem!": Danny said to the younger half ghost as the ghost that tried to squash Dani roared as it wore ripped black shorts that had pale greyish white skin and wore a black**_ choker as it also had a caveman like face and had a black Mohawk atop his head plus their was the fact that he had muscles upon muscles that made him look like he had been taking to many cues from the incredible hulk as he charged at the ghostly duo

_However they were ready for this as Danny sent a shockwave of power that sent the musclebound ghost that sent it sailing as Dani then proceeded to follow up with uppercut to the jaw that sent him head first to a building that Danny quickly destroyed with a sphere of energy that detonated with the force of a grenade. However the musclebound ghost was undeterred albeit suffering 2nd degree burns across its torso and shoulders along with a few crushed ribs as he roared again, lifting up a large piece of debris over his head and chucking it like a Frisbee to witch Dani destroyed with an energy beam that sent the remains scattering all over the pavement! However when that didn't work it charged at them with its fist cocked back to try and clobber them but it was all for nothing when Dani jumped into the air to deliver a knee drop to its elbow with such force that it cracked the bones inside it in 4 places as Danny followed up with drop kick that shattered its sternum as it was sent through the pavement where it carved up a trail of torn up concrete and remnants of flesh._

_**"ROOOOAARRRGGGGHHH!"**_: The Hulking ghost roared as it again tried to crush the duo only to be stopped as Danny sent a blast of jet black lightning at it searing the burnt flesh off its skin leaving only charred muscle and blackened skin underneath it all

_**" This guy just won't give up will he?"**_: Dani said as she landed a kick to its ribs breaking 4 of them in the process before blasting it back with a blast of neon green energy

_**"No he won't but lets finish him as family!"**_: Danny said as he and Danny charged up their attacks each in their respective color before firing them off at the muscle bound ghost in a blast of spiraling emerald and scarlet energy at it as it soon bellowed out in agony before it was then reduced to a pile of steaming ectoplasm!

_**" Looks like we took care of him!"**_: Danny said proudly of the work they did

_**"We sure di..."**_: Dani said before blacking out as Danny caught her as she reverted back to normal as he then proceeded to carry her inside where Ember stood waiting for him

" Hey Ember I guess you know what the 'little gift' I was telling you about is.": Danny said sheepishly as he laid Dani down on the couch for her to rest and recover

_**" You know you've got some explaining to do about the kid you have passed out on the couch?"**_: Ember said sternly as Danny sighed

He then proceeded to tell her about how after fighting a ghost with Jason he found her in his bedroom and said that she was his cousin although he and Ember found that hard to believe as she looked as though she could be their daughter if her looks said anything about it along with the fact that she had ghost powers as well. Practically the same as Danny before his metamorphosis which made the fact that she had just come into town out of nowhere and had the exact same ghost powers and almost the same uniform as Danny that much more peculiar.

"** This feels like all kinds of wrong!"**: Ember said to Danny who nodded in agreement

**" I know but she's only a kid Ember and we can't just leave her to god knows how many ghost hunters around 'my idiot parents' parents included!"**: Danny said as he didn't want to leave Dani out there to be hunted down like she was a rabid dog that needed to be put down, or possibly experimented on like some science project.

As he couldn't explain it but when he was fighting ghosts with her he felt this need to protect her almost as she was his daughter that he couldn't help but want to care for and protect from any kind of threat but pushed the thought aside for later.

**" I know Danny so what're we gonna do exactly as we can't leave her out on the streets as the poor kid looks like she hasn't eaten in days!"**: Ember replied as she looked at Dani's frame and could tell that the poor girl hadn't eaten anything for days on end which tore at her heartstrings.

" Well I was thinking she could stay with you?": Danny suggested to Ember

**" Why would say that Danny?"**: Ember replied to back to Danny wanting to know his reasoning for what he'd just said

"Well its because of the fact that I don't want her staying with me since my parents are ghost-hunting obsessed whack-jobs who'd probably tear her apart molecule by molecule just for some sick experiment!" Plus your one of the few people I know that I'd trust with such a responsibility so will you please do me this favor Ember please?: Danny asked Ember who relented too Danny

**" Fine Baby-Pop she can stay with me, however you have to start coming over to my place a lot more understand?"**: Ember said to Danny who nodded in agreement

" You got it Ember!": Danny who hugged her as thanks

**" No problem so I guess I'll take her home with me then alright well anyways love you!"**: Ember said as she kissed Danny before walking over to Dani and picked her up as she and her turned intangible before flying off towards her apartment.

"Something tells me she's in good hands!": Danny said to himself as he prayed silently that everything would turn out alright

* * *

><p><strong>( 2 and a half months later Casper High)<strong>

_It had been two and a half months since Ember had taken Dani in and so far things were great as Dani had been an absolute joy in being around as her and Ember bonded almost instantly as she had taken on Ember's rebellious attitude in terms of pranks on authority figures liking egging the police station or spray-painting town hall, or to spiking the coffee of the police officers with tabasco sauce and various other pranks that ended in a laugh for the two! Along with the fact that they'd taken the same interests in music even doing a couple jam sessions together along with Ember teaching her to play the guitar which she took to too great effect as by the end of the two months she could play Stricken by Disturbed which made Ember so proud. All in all she had never had someone besides Danny to make her this happy as over time she felt her maternal instincts emerging in that time as she'd been there to tuck Danny in too bed when she slept, made her food to eat, and even went shopping with her to get new clothes._

_While with Danny she was a blast to be around as she took after him in regards to a take no shit attitude as evidenced when he and her went to get something to eat at Nasty Burger and a couple of the 'Popular' made fun of her for looking like a street rat it made Danny tear up inside when she absolutely beat the crap out of them as they were sent to the hospital for a few days from the injuries. Along with inheriting his love of comics and everything superhero and villain related as when they went out to get some games for her she had nearly cleaned out the store out of every DC and Marvel game they had as eventually even her room was chock full of posters from ones of Spiderman to that of the Martian Manhunter, to the Flash, to the Avengers, to basically almost everything in-between! Then their was her getting his love to fight evidenced whenever Danny and Ember would allow her to go ghost fighting she would absolutely wipe the floor with them leaving the ghost in question with broken bones and ruptured organs which made Danny proud knowing that she'd be able to defend herself from most threats. As he too felt himself acting more fatherly towards her in terms of how to defend herself from people, helping her go back to sleep when she had nightmares, and giving her advice on matters she'd need to know about as she grew older in life._

_Meanwhile Ember and Danny had grown closer as a result as they went on more dates with each other and got to know each other more with Danny coming around more to spend not just time with her but Dani as well as they started to turn into a makeshift family over the course of those months. Yet Danny couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty as if something wrong was about to go down in paradise but he couldn't put his finger on it witch bugged the crap out of him to no end as he wanted nothing to happen to the woman he loved the most and to the girl he was starting to love like a daughter._

As they were currently eating out at an diner when an sudden explosion was heard that echoed throughout the city block that disturbed them from their meal

" Don't worry I've got this.": Danny said to the too as he hugged Dani and kissed Ember softly before running off towards the disturbance as he soon transformed into his ghost form as he flew through the city and landed when he saw the disturbance.

_**" Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite billionaire ghost Vlad Plasimius is someone throwing a temper tantrum because my mom shot him down again."**_: Danny taunted Vlad who's expression remained the same

_**" Quiet boy I have no use for your quips today!"**_: Vlad said as he fired an energy blast at Danny who responded in turn witch collided in a small explosion as the two took flight into air but not before Danny had manage to call her as he engaged Vlad in an aerial dogfight

_**" Ember!"**_: Danny yelled over the phone

_**" Danny what is it?"**_: Ember asked over the phone in worry

_**" Its Vlad I'm fighting I want you to take her to Jason's now!"**_: Danny exclaimed over the phone to as she could tell it was important as he only used the tone of voice he just now used if it meant that it was a do or die situation for the one's he cared about.

_**"Dani we gotta go!"**_: Ember said to Dani as they paid off their meals as they made a run for it

"Ember why are we running and why were you talking on the phone with Danny?": Dani questioned Ember who looked at Dani with worry

**"He's fighting Vlad and from what he sounded like on the phone Vlad's decided to take things serious so that's why and he wants us to go to uncle Jason's so we'll be safe there so come on!"**: Ember said as Dani stopped in her tracks

"I'm not running I want to go there and help Danny!": Dani declared with an absolute certainty in her voice

"**No Dani you aren't going there its to dangerous for you!"**: Ember scolded Danny with worry in her voice as she didn't want anything to happen to the girl who she'd come to love like she was her daughter.

" I don't care if it was me out there fighting someone like Desiree or Phantom Knight you know that you or Danny would be there for me in a heartbeat besides I've grown a lot stronger in these past couple of months and you know it... So please let me do this!": Dani pleaded with Ember who looked at her as a plethora of emotions raced through her mind before making her decision

**"Fine go but be safe alright!"**: Ember said to Dani who powered up her ghost form before hugging Ember

" Don't worry I will be!": Dani said returning the hug before she flew away

Meanwhile Danny and Vlad stood only a few feet away from each other with Danny armor's cracked in several places as his mouth trickled out a little bit of blood along with being numerous scorch marks upon it but otherwise felt great. While Vlad looked much worse for wear as he had 4 cracked ribs and a broken sternum his cape halfway burnt off from one of Danny's lightning blasts along with a gash going through his stomach and a few scorch marks from some of Danny's energy blasts as Vlad was currently was wondering how Danny had become so strong in the past 5 and a half months.

"_** Give up Vlad and tell me what the hell you want?"**_: Danny said to Vlad as he launched a energy sphere at Vlad who countered with a light violet rectangular barrier that managed to barely defend him from the attack as it clashed in a minor explosion as spider web cracks were amassed throughout its translucent surface

_**"Or how about you come with me and you'll be told everything especially with that little brat you've grown so fond of!**_": Vlad sneered however that comment earned him a punch to the face that made him spit out a tooth and a couple flecks of blood.

_**"Shut up Plasmius and how dare you refer to Danielle as a brat you bastard!"**_: Danny said before he delivered an axe handle to Vlad's spine that sent him through 5 buildings that tore apart his white suit like uniform as he emerged from the rubble.

_**"Oh but its true Danny you could say I know everything about her!"**_: Vlad said before he fired out a concentrated blast of bright magenta energy while Danny responded with a crimson one that clashed with Vlad's in awesome display of power as the ground was torn up around her.

_**"You know nothing about her!"**_ Danny said as he channeled more power into his attack that little by little started to overcome Vlad's

Meanwhile Dani was watching the clash of powers as tears streaked down her face as she powered up a beam energy in her hands as sadness and guilt gripped her heart over what she was about to do to Danny

_**"I-I'm sorry 'D-Danny please f-forgive me!"**_: Dani thought to herself as she fired the beam at Danny who screamed in pain as the beam of energy hit him in the back which broke his concentration long enough for Vlad's attack to overpower his and for the combined power of Danny's and Vlad's blast-waves to come crashing down on him as he sailed through nearly 10 buildings before the last one detonated with the force of 20 pounds worth of C4.

As Danny soon transformed back to normal from the amount of damage sustained in his Ghost form as Vlad and Dani stood over him as Vlad's face had smug arrogance and Dani's of regretful sorrow as Danny's eyes flickered in-between consciousness and passing out before he said these words to Dani that broke her heart inside and they were?

_**"I can't belive you stabbed me in the back."**_: Danny breathed out to Dani in a voice that was barely louder than that of a whisper who's tears flowed faster before Danny passed out from the amount of trauma he sustained as Vlad and Dani flew away into the distance with Danny over Vlad's shoulder as Ember watched as they flew off at speeds to great for her to follow.

**"Damn it!"**: Ember cursed under her breath as she knew something was wrong from the start but didn't know it until now

**"Looks like I gotta go to the 1 person who knows how to track Danny!"**: Ember thought to herself as she went to Tucker's house in hopes of finding away that he could help her track Danny as she summoned her guitar and flew towards Tucker's house

* * *

><p><strong>(3 days later Vlad's mansion lower levels)<strong>

It had been 3 days since Danny was captured by Vlad as he just now awoke to find himself trapped in a place that resembled a slightly more high-tech version of the lab in the Fenton Works however when he tried to move he found himself bound to 4 metallic bonds of black and red metal with 2 for his legs and 2 for his arms but stopped when he knew it was of no use.

However he narrowed his eyes when he saw Vlad and Dani walking there along with a small emerald glow that hovered around him like a moth

"What the hell do you 2 want!": Danny said to the 2 which made Dani flinch at the voice who only gave her nothing but kindness.

"Its simple Danny what I want here is you or more importantly your D.N.A!": Vlad explained as he walked towards a computer screen but unknown to both of them Dani's body flickered a harvest golden glow before going back to normal again.

"What do you mean by that Vlad?": Danny said intrigued as Vlad flickered on a large screen that showed various clips of him and Ember Ghost fighting but most however were of him before and after his metamorphosis.

"Have you been fucking stocking because if so you really need to get a life man!": Danny said to Vlad who sneered a moment at the quip before regaining his composure.

" I haven't been stocking you so much as studying you as you see like every person in their lives I've wanted a child but alas the person whom I wanted them with had already fallen in love with that fat blob of a man Jack!": Vlad monologues to Danny

" I wonder why?": Danny thought to himself as Vlad continued

" So then I thought to myself why not create a life to call my own so I endeavored in creating my own children two of which you killed already as they were 'incomplete' so to speak, and with one that's falling apart.": Vlad said to Danny as he motioned to the hovering green speck that soon enlarged itself to reveal its true form as a deformed version of Danny's original ghost form

" However my greatest one is little Dani over here who thanks to a combination of yours and your little girlfriend's D.N.A has made her my most stable one yet!": Vlad said to Danny as he soon begun to piece together the reasons why he and Ember felt as though Dani were their daughter.

" So that means Dani is mine and Ember's daughter!": Danny gasped as he came to the startling realization which made him feel a mixture of emotions within his mind that were all to many to count

" In a sense yes she would be 'your' daughter, however as I said before she's been my most stable one yet as every-time she's overdone it she's ran the risk of turning into the other failures hence why you're here young Daniel": Vlad explained to Danny who quirked an eyebrow at the question

" And just how am I going to help your sorry ass!": Danny quipped making a snide remark towards Danny

" Simple this clone here is going to ensure you do by having you stay in your ghost form long enough !": Vlad said to Danny as he walked towards the console

However Dani began to groan silently in pain as she felt a burning sensation in her chest as she began to glow a more darker orange like that of magma before going back to normal

" Then you'll fix me too right?": Dani said with hope in her voice

" Sure I will Dani I promise...that I won't keep you around to use for experiments that is for me to create the perfect son!": Vlad lied to the younger half ghost convincingly as he whispered the last part to herself as she jumped for joy as he was looking at the capsule that had a still developing clone of Danny who in its ghost form.

"Now then do what you're meant for": Vlad commanded the deformed clone of Danny who nodded as he shrunk back down into the small speck and phased through the tube like capsule and into Danny who groaned in pain as his body was being overshadowed as he fought to keep himself from transforming.

Minutes ticked by as the machines struggled to contain the power of Danny's resistance as bolts of electricity and wisps of pure energy shot out of Danny's struggling body as he fought to keep himself from transforming until with a roar the machine exploded with such force that it cracked apart into pieces. With the clone of Danny trying to crawl towards Vlad as it slowly dissolved into an ectoplasmic puddle on the ground as it clawed at Vlad's leg for a vain attempt for him to help it survive but it was all for naught as it soon melted in with the rest of the ectoplasmic goo it was made from. As Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew upstairs for cover and to hopefully fly back to Amity so he could survive

" Danni I want you to go find Danny and bring him back here!": Vlad ordered Dani who only looked at the ectoplasmic puddle of the former clone

"B-but if I do that then I'll die!": Dani said in a saddened voice as she like any other person didn't want to die

"You won't die as you're the most stable out of all of them so go and get him now!": Vlad roared at Dani who meekly complied as she transformed into her Ghost form and flew towards Danny

" Shit whatever he had me on practically left me fucking wreck!": Danny thought to himself as his current thoughts were on getting the hell out of here that was until he dodged a beam of energy from Dani

" So your following the orders of that nutjob I see?": Danny taunted

" Well if you'd just come-back then we wouldn't have to do this.": Dani replied a she fired a crescent shaped wave of energy at Danny who erected a shield of energy deflect it

" Dani wake up and face it Vlad doesn't care about you at all your only a means to an end for him.": Danny said trying to get his newly realized daughter to see that Vlad didn't hardly care for anyone or anything that didn't help satisfy his goals.

"Your lying he said he'd help fix me!": Dani replied before she hunched over as the white parts of her costume glowed orange along with a an orange aura flared around her as she felt that burning sensation in her chest grow stronger almost as if something was burning her from the inside before it passed again

" Then you're only lying to yourself as even if he does get you to do what he wants then what you'll just give yourself up to a man that'll only abandon you once he sees that your of no use to him as to him your only a mess that he won't clean up.": Danny said stoically as he launched a low powered of energy at Dani who dodged it and he was thankful as he truly didn't want to hurt her

"Shut up he said that once I bring you back to the lab and overshadow you that he'll help me from destabilizing!": Dani said in a heated tone as she prepared to fire a concentrated blast of energy the size of a small child however she stopped when she saw herself destabilize before hunching over to conserve energy. As she then felt the burning sensation in her chest again as she started to then sweat profusely as the white parts of her clothes flashed to a shade of orange the color of flames as her eyes took on a shade of pumpkin orange while a aura of dark orange appeared around her that begun to sear the ground before disappearing again.

" What's happening to me!": Dani said as she again suppressed it but to no avail as it kept flickering around her on and off.

"Its simple your powers are stabilizing themselves something Vlad never took into account but I did just hold on-Accckk!: Danny said as he tried to come near her so that he could make sure that she didn't harm herself when her full powers came in like his did against Skulker but before he could a ray of pink energy blasted him into a marble column the assailant of which was Vlad in his Ghost Form

_**"Foolish Girl I knew I shouldn't have trusted a failure like yourself guess I'll have to go back to the drawing board"**_: Vlad said as he backhanded her into the floor

_**"Dani NO! You bastard how could you do that to her she was just a little girl!"**_: Danny said appalled by what Vlad had just done to Dani as he never would've done that to her

_**" She proved herself useless to me the moment she failed to bring you back and now that's she's falling apart I might as well get rid of her!"**_: Vlad said as he powered up an energy blast strong enough to atomize Dani who only closed her eyes for the inevitable as Vlad fired the energy blast a large explosion struck.

_However while Dani was unscathed Danny however was a different story as he'd leapt into the way of the blast to take on the full brunt of it all which blew of half his chest plate, his shoulder armor had spider-web cracks in them along with several tears in his uniform plus the fact that the places that were showing had ugly 1st degree burns that were bordering on second as Danny soon reverted back. As his whole body was covered in those burns as he lie on the floor next to Dani breathing haggardly as Dani went over towards the man who acted like a father towards her as she crawled as fast as she could towards him as the burning sensation grew more intense._

_**"Danny why did you that for me?"**_: Dani asked as Dani coughed roughly

" Simple because your something worth saving because in the short time I've gotten to know you've been nothing but an absolute joy in mine an Ember's lives too which I couldn't be more happy about as my only regret is that I didn't get to know you sooner.": Danny said to Dani sincerely as tears streaked down her face at his kind words.

"Hey don't cry your to much of a sweetheart for that, but listen closely to me what your feeling is the power inside you trying to escape I know you've been holding it back all this time in fear of destroying yourself as Vlad surely told you that you were imperfect... "But what he doesn't know is that all those times you were destabilizing was only because your powers were to unstable for your body to be adjusted too but now they are so just let it out.": Danny whispered to Dani who shed more tears however before she could say anything else a narrow beam pierced its way through Danny's stomach making him cough up more blood.

_**"Danny!"**_: Dani cried out as she now held him in his arms as he coughed up blood

"J-just... l-l-let... it all...o-out I-I k-know y-you can as I-I b-believe in y-you!" Danny said to her before he closed his eyes as Dani's expression went from sadness to shock

_**"D-Danny...Danny...Danny...DANNY!"**_: She exclaimed as she had tried to shake him awake thinking it was just a bad dream but when he didn't wake she stood up and lied him back down as her mind now had pure rage.

_**"Well then that was a waste but then again he did risk his life for an abomination."**_: Vlad said as Dani's body flickered again with that same orange light as before

_**"Shut up you rotten bastard!"**_: Dani said as the orange light around her grew more intense as the ground around her began to sear and smoke.

_**"What did you say to me?"**_: Vlad asked her.

_**"I said shut up about Danny you rotten bastard as he was nicer to me than you ever were shouldn't even dare to say that he was a waste!"**_: Dani said as her rage started to erupt like magma from a dormant volcano.

_**"Well he was one since he decided to save someone like you who is only a wreck that can't be fixed so it looks like after I'm through with you I'll have to go back to the drawing board and start from scratch seeing as how with the power your generating you'll fall apart like the disgusting mass of ectoplasm you are!"**_: Vlad said in a heartless and absolutely emotionless tone of voice

_**" Danny no Father was right I am just mess you'll clean up but guess Vlad...I'm gonna clean you up...URRAAAHHH!"**_: Dani said as the orange light around burst forth like a volcano spewing lava

_As the light around begun to spiral around her she begun to float into the air suspended as her powers rose again and again as the light grew in intensity and darkened in color till it was a burnt orange in color and then something strange begun to happen the ground around her rumbled and shook violently. Until a large pillar of magma burst forth from the ground burning a hole through the roof along with another and another until nine large pillars of white hot magma were surrounding her that flew into the air as they burned the roof into cinders as with another yell of power from Danny the light around her had brightened once more as it had suddenly taken on the properties of black hole! As the pillars of magma surrounding her swirled around her until she was surround her in large sphere of magma as her screams of pain from her body adjusting to the increases in power as the sphere of white-hot magma begun to condense and harden around her until a 15 foot sphere of hardened obsidian with cracks going through it was in her place._

_**"W-what power!"**_: Vlad thought as the power dwarfed his own 5 times over as the sphere continued to harden as the cracks begun to become more apparent, yet as with one last scream the sphere exploded in pumpkin colored light and fragments of obsidian as Dani's new ghost form stood there as her face a mask of pure rage.

_As she now stood at 5'7 her skin almost a pale gold from the sheer amount of heat she radiated as her clothes reflected her new power as it took on the form of sleeveless metallic black dress like shirt that had pumpkin orange cracks of what looked like lava flowing through it as it led down to a long-skirt which went down to her mid calves that was a lighter shade of black that had neon orange flame-like swirls that rose half way through it as she wore form-fitting ash grey pants with knee length flame orange combat boots that had ashen grey and obsidian black streaks as her arms were adorned with opera length gloves shaded in Spanish orange that had hexagonal pieces of obsidian sewn into them as the 'D' took on a look more similar to a flame as it was encircled by those same cracks that were on her costume that encircled it in a 9 sided star. As well as her hair no longer was bound in a pony tail and flowed freely as it spiked itself out down to her waist with a few bangs framing her face( A/N think of super saiyan 3 goku's hairstyle) and was now a deep carrot orange as well as her eyes no longer being the mischievous lime green but a hardened and wrathful harvest gold with a sclera of ashen grey and her pupils a lava red and Dark tangerine! As a flame like aura of pumpkin orange that had whips of white hot magma spiraling fiercely around her as she stared down her creator with such fury that you could've sworn she wanted to wipe him away from this world and that was what she intended._

**_"Now then Vlad let's see how you match up against this failed experiment now!"_**: Dani said as she had never felt such power before in her life he she walked towards Vlad at an almost leisurely pace.

_**"So what if you've gained a power boost you still don't compare to me!"**_: Vlad said confidently but on the inside he was scared for his life as she kept coming closer to him as the heat coming off her was so intense that it seared the ground around her before catching fire!

_**"Well then why don't we put that to the test then?"**_: Dani inquired before vanishing as Vlad scanned desperately for her

_**"Where she'd go she was so fast that I hardly saw her move an inch!"**_ :Vlad thought to himself as her speed was astonishing that he didn't even sense her move

_**"I'm over here you son of a bitch!"**_: Dani said with anger in voice as she punched Vlad so hard in the face that he was sent sailing into the wall which made a large crater to which he was embedded several inches in before she was upon him again

_As Dani's fist was soon embedded itself into his gut with such force that he hacked up an apple sized glob of blood she then punched him again which caused blood to fly out of his mouth once more as the wall behind them cracked and groan from the force behind it she continued again and again until with a left hook to the side of the jaw that sent him flying into one of the guest rooms where he was embedded a couple inches into the floor. However he didn't have time to recover as Dani was soon upon him as she grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to uppercut him into the air where he sailed like a bird taking flight and just as he was about to fire out a beam of magenta colored energy something strange happened with Dani._

_Just as she was about to fire out her own ghost ray to counter Vlad's instead a large baseball sized glob of white hot magma appeared in her hands that she lobbed at Vlad and as the two collided Dani's hardened like dry ice and shattered in to razor sharp fragments of obsidian that flew towards Vlad with surgical precision as he tried as hard he could do dodge them but failed when numerous jagged cuts made themselves know throughout his body. This gave Dani the opportunity she needed to launch a surprise attack on Vlad courtesy of a roundhouse kick to the ribs the cracked 4 of them and broke half as many before she then gave him a palm strike to the center of his chest that severely cracked his sternum as he was sent crashing downwards as Dani stalked towards him like a wolf hunting its prey.d_

_**"Damn it how is this garbage able to beat me so easily!":**_ Vlad thought to himself as he fired ghost ray after ghost ray at Dani who merely deflected them with a wave of hand as they crashed into the walls which began to buckle from the force of them

_**"If that's all you got let me show you how do it right."**_: Dani said stoically as she charged an burnt pumpkin orb of energy in her hand before firing it at Vlad who had to erect a barrier in order to protect himself to shield him from the blast however he didn't come out unscathed as he had several burn marks on his chest and shoulders.

_Yet Dani didn't let him get off so easily as she then slammed her hands into the ground to which the floor beneath Vlad grew red hot before a deep rumbling was heard which made him have to fly out of the way a 20 foot wide pillar of magma erupted from the ground as he evaded it albeit his right leg from the calf down suffered 3rd degree burns as he grunted loudly in pain. As Dani was soon upon him again as she had now coated her hands in the form of claws that we in a combination of razor sharp obsidian and volcanic ash as she soon charged at Vlad like a wild dog clawing and slashing at him furiously. As Vlad tried to block them it was to no avail as the strength behind each one was strong enough to shatter any barrier he put up as the claws slashed into his deep muscle tissue leaving him with numerous claw marks to many to count as his clothes were soon in shredded tatters._

**_"Hey Vlad heads up."_**: Dani said as she front flipped into Vlad and landed an axe-kick to his skull which sent him plummeting to the ground like stone before Dani landed on the ground and her hand glowing malevolently.

**_"Get you ass over here!"_**: She exclaimed as she thrust her arm outwards as a large claw made from molten lava that was 28 feet in diameter with red hot claws of obsidian came flying towards Vlad who dodged and weaved out of its way but to no avail as it honed in on him scorching everything in its path.

**_"Hope this works?"_**: Vlad thought to himself as he conjured a translucent dome of dark violet energy to shield him however it held little resistance as within two minutes it had cracked apart before the large hand of magma grabbed Vlad in its blazing grip.

_**"Come over here!"**_: Dani yelled as she yanked the molten clawed hand back towards her which dragged Vlad towards her as he screamed in pain from the burns that were accumulating on his body as before long Dani landed a hard right cross to the center of his face with such force that it broke the bones in his face before sailing through 13 columns of marble and crashing into the forestry.

_**Vlad lied slumped across the ruins of a quarter of a mile of destroyed trees that his impact made as his ribs were all cracked and broken his ghost form's suit was burnt beyond recognition as 3rd degree burns covered his skin like an ugly cancer as he started to transform back into his ghost form from all the damage sustained. For while his injuries healed somewhat for him to stand albeit painfully it was to no avail as he had to narrowly dodge a burst of superheated volcanic ash that gave him 2nd degree burns across the left side of his stomach however that was just a setup for Dani to throw two javelins made of obsidian at him which had pierced through his kneecaps making him scream in agony.**_

_**"Now, Now Vlad quit your bitching when it hasn't even started."**_: Dani reprimanded as she kicked Vlad in the jaw with such for he skidded several feet as he spat out a couple of his teeth along with some globs of blood.

_**"Now then Vlad how does it feel to know your own powerlessness?"**_: Dani questioned before launching a knee strike to his sternum with such force that he could feel it breaking before she launched a palm strike to his ribs shattering three of them.

_**" As I had to constantly be reminded of my own everyday that were if I didn't do as you ordered you let me waste away."**_: Dani reminded him as the memories of where she had to kidnap innocent people for his experiments sickened her so much that in anger she through a glob of magma at him that burned in down to his deep muscle tissue

_**"Or how I had to watch as those clones you called imperfect were melted away while you looked down on them like they were nothing but dog-shit!":**_ Dani spat out as she ripped the spikes of obsidian that were embedded in his knees in half before stabbing him in the hands with each one.

_**"Well who were you to decide that anyway?"**_: Dani spat out as she lifted Vlad by the throat and delivered a closed-fisted backhand

"Y-your f-father, Y-your c-creator!": Vlad groaned out in pain which earned him a punch to the teeth that broke them all as blood gushed forth from his mouth like a crimson river.

_**"Your dead wrong the only one who gets to be called my father was Danny and you took him away from me and now I'm going to damn make sure you don't hurt anyone again...EVER!**_: Dani said as she bent over Vlad and begun to punch him in the face over and over again as Vlad cursed the fact that do to the fact that he was part ghost his endurance and stamina was increased which made him have to stay awake through the beating that Dani delivered.

Meanwhile Ember had finally arrived at Vlad's mansions which was in ruins as the roof was scorched to cinders along with multiple holes in the floors of it and the walls shattered but what shocked her was the quarter mile trench of destruction throughout the small forest like area as she landed down into the mansion she begun to look for Danny.

**"Danny, Danny where are you?"**: Ember called out as she continued to search for Danny

"Over here.": Danny called back as Ember's words had managed to awaken him from the short comatose state he used to heal his injuries.

**"Danny there you are what happened?"**: Ember asked him

" Well I got captured by Vlad who was using Dani against her will to help him, since he threatened to make sure she'd stop living if she didn't.": Danny answered back at Ember who's face took on that of shock but then curiosity

**"What do you mean by that exactly?"** Ember asked again to gain more clarification on the matter

_Danny then told him of how that Dani was actually a clone made from both their D.N.A's effectively making her their daughter which had brought great joy in knowing that the girl she had helped take care of was actually her daughter but great rage in finding that Vlad forced her to capture Danny against her will or risk being turned into nothing but a pile of ectoplasm. However he did tell her that her full powers had come in and was currently engaging Vlad in fight do to him almost mortally wounding him to the point of unconsciousness which had caused her to activate her powers and stabilize herself so that she wouldn't risk falling apart._

**" Wow that's quite a mouthful Danny!"**: Ember said in shock of what Danny had now told her

" I know but we have to get to her right now!": Danny said in worry

**"Why's that from what you told me she should be doing just great against that smug bastard!"**: Ember said proudly in knowing that her daughter was currently kicking the crap out of Vlad.

"But that's the thing I supposed death sent her over the edge Ember, you weren't there when she thought I died I could feel the rage and intent to kill radiate off her it was almost as bad as when I go full power!": Danny said to Ember which worried her greatly as she had only seen Danny go full strength once against the fright knight who had injured Ember and needless to say it was an amazement how he's now still able to breathe!

" So you and I need to find her before she goes to far and kills Vlad because as much as I want to see him die I don't want her to have to experience the guilt of her 1st kill.": Danny said in worry as the 1st time he'd ever killed someone it had haunted his dreams for months on end to the point where he couldn't even eat and didn't want Dani to go through the same thing.

**"Alright Danny I understand so come on lets go find our little girl!"**: Ember said as Danny stood to their feet as they then begun to search the great mansion for her as minutes passed until they saw her

As they saw Dani in her new ghost form currently wailing on Vlad who looked to be on his last life as his breathing was constantly hitching as a pool of blood formed around his body as Dani continued to rain punch after punch upon him as her fists were currently stained in the life giving liquid of his own blood!

**"Dani stop it right now!"**: Danny commanded to which Dani soon stopped and looked towards Danny and Ember with tears soon forming in her eyes.

"Daddy?": Dani said weakly as tears of joy begun to flow from her eyes.

"Yes Dani I'm still alive and kicking!": Danny said reaffirming

"But Dani you need to listen to me , don't kill Vlad.": Danny said as tears still flowed from her face but this time with anger.

_**" How can you say that he nearly took you away from not just me, but from Mom too on top of that he was gonna let me dissipate into nothingness, plus the lives he ruined he deserves to be sent to hell!"**_: Dani said with righteous fury as she powered up an energy attack to kill him.

**"Listen to me Dani if you this then you'll live with the guilt of having killed him on your conscience and believe me sweetheart that is a burden that you do not want yet!"**: Ember said to her daughter in warning tone as she had killed quite a great deal in her time as ghost and still regretted all the lives she took and all the families she made weep in sorrow for those lost

_**"But why?...Why should he get to live when all he's done is put me through hell as just another mess he wouldn't ever clean up, tell me why I shouldn't fry him right now?"**_: Dani questioned as she intensified the energy

" Listen to a person who's killed a great deal in his time, we don't want you to kill him as you aren't yet ready for the burden of having to kill as believe me when I say that it 'Will' tear you apart from the inside as the guilt of knowing that you permanently erased someone from existence is a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. "Much less that on this wonderful young girl who has so much to live for to ruin her so please don't kill him Dani as I don't want him to have the last laugh in knowing he hurt you worse than any bullet wound?": Danny said sincerely with as much love and concern as possible in his voice

**" Besides Dani you don't have to do this as you can still choose to come home to people who love and cherish you regardless of who and what you are so please come back to us, for if you do we promise to give you nothing but our love and endeavoring to make everyday that your with us great as possible!"**: Ember said sincerely as she wanted nothing more than to love and bond with the little girl she'd come to love

" So please Dani just come back to us as we love you...so what do you say will you have us as a family to love you?": Danny asked along with Ember in hope she'd say yes

_Dani pondered this for minutes on end with her struggling on the two decisions on one hand she could kill the man who only used her for his own gains at creating himself the perfect child, but on the other hand she could continue to stay and live the people who treated her like she was their daughter and who she thought of as a mother and father. Minutes ticked by in such a heart wrenching tension that you could cut it with a knife before Dani made her decision and let the energy in her attack dissipate before running up to Danny and Ember and embracing them as tears flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls._

**_"I choose you guys more than anything as all I want if my family"_**: Dani wept in joy as she cried tears of joy that she could have a family that would love her regardless of what she was

_As they continued to embrace each other for what seemed like an eternity before they flew off into the sunset with Dani knowing that from here on In things would start looking up for her as the new family of three flew off happily into the sunset._

* * *

><p><span><strong>And end scene there hoped you guys liked it<strong>

**1st off I'd like to say that Sam I wasn't going to kill Sam as she will live in this fic but she will take quite a beating in the chapters to come**

**What did you think of the chapter and how I'd portrayed Vlad as I thought to myself that with all the crap he'd done in canon he'd act like more of the mad scientist type douchebag**

**Also what did you think of how I did with Dani's new ghost form as I wanted her new powers to spawn from inheriting a mix Ember's pyro-kinetic powers and Danny's volatile rage hence how I came with the ability for her to create, generate, and manipulate lava in all its forms as well as it being evidenced in her costume and fight against Vlad**

**And on that note what did you think of the whole scene with Danny's pseudo death as I wanted her to awaken her powers similar to how Danny awakened his which was through great rage also if you can't tell it was inspired by how Gohan turned ssj2 against cell**

**Did you also like the beating she gave Vlad that he rightfully had coming to him**

**As well as the fact that I didn't have Dani kill Vlad for the reason that although she has been fighting ghosts for those 2 and a half months she is still a 12 year old girl who has only been alive for about the equivalent of in my fic 9 months which if she did she would have to live with the haunting guilt of taking a life which for those who do it for the 1st time is never ever easy!**

**Finally the next chapter will be a bit of a fluff chapter as it will mainly focus on Dani bonding with Ember and Danny more as this makeshift family that I've created them to be**

**So until the next time goodbye and farewell and remember to like and review and tell your friends about my fanfic so it can grow and I can make better chapters for you guys**


	9. Chapter 9: Dani's Birthday

(Chapter 9: Dani's Birthday)

It had been 3 months since Dani had awakened her full power and utterly decimated Vlad but also it had been 3 months since she made her decision to stay in Amity with her new mother Ember and father Danny who even in knowing that she was just clone still loved her as the fact that she was their actual daughter made them love her even more that what they had before. As they had now cared and loved her immensely along with some major changes that came along with it as for Ember she had actually quit smoking pot so Dani wouldn't grow up around someone who'd abuse drugs constantly with Danny however he'd decided to actually visit Sam at the hospitals!

Although his visits there were hardly pleasant as Sam would still argue about how she was in the right of that wish of hers as in her mind she thought that by wishing she'd never knew Danny that she could swoop in and remake him into the hero he was in 'her' eyes suppose to be justifying it in the reason that it was for the greater good of things. To which Danny would retort with often about how she has no right in doing that as he is his own person and not her little puppet to manipulate as its his choice on whether or not he would be a hero to this ungrateful town as he refuses to be its scapegoat to mock and abuse.

As their were many a day where the thought of taking him, Dani and Ember away from this town, a town where all he received beatings and scorn from his peers and teachers, a town where all he was to them was just another scapegoat for the public to blame if anything went wrong on any ghost attacks yet worship him whenever he did something right, a town where his parents would destroy him for being half ghost! Yet for some reason he couldn't leave as their was just something in this town that kept pulling him back to be the hero that Amity Park needs, yet he swore to himself that the moment this town would hurt his family he would cut loose and reduce the place into a smoking crater and go to somewhere that would appreciate him being a hero. As he wouldn't live somewhere in which his family would be put in constant danger just for the safety of some ungrateful bastards their deaths be damned as the lives of Jason, Dani, and most of all his princess Ember were more important to him than the lives of all those in Amity!

Yet he pushed those thoughts aside as today on February 9th 2015 was his little girl Dani's birthday as it would be the date on which his little sweetheart was created and today he would make sure that she would enjoy her birthday today regardless of what would happen today. As he was currently flying his way towards Ember's apartment so that they could celebrate it along with Dani's newly named godfather Jason who himself had been seeing someone yet that in itself remained a mystery to Danny as he soon arrived to the apartment.

* * *

><p>" Happy Birthday Dani." Danny said to Dani as she ran up and hugged him<p>

As Dani had grown quite a lot in those past couple months shooting up to 5 foot 5 which for her age group was a quite astounding height as she now had burnt orange streaks in her elbow length jet black hair that she wore down in twin pigtails along with her eyes turning an bright icy blue as she looked happily at her father. As she now wore ash grey sneakers, dark beige cargo pants with lava red skulls on the sides as she wore an azure t shirt with the Superior Spider-man swinging through the New York skyline on the front as on her wrists she had matching Slipknot wristbands.

"Thank you Daddy for coming!" Dani said before letting go of Danny as they headed into the living room where Ember was there along with Jason

" Happy Birthday squirt.": Jason said ruffling her hair

"Hi Uncle Jason and just you wait one of these days I'm gonna beat you and then will be seeing who calls who squirt." Dani retorted to Jason who only smirked at the comment.

" Awwwe that's adorable you actually think that your going to have a chance to catch up to me." Jason replied

The argument continued on with the Half Ghosts arguing back and forth until a loud whistle broke it off with Ember walking in-between the two with her arms crossed and a sickly-sweet smile stitched across her face as she looked at Jason.

**" Now Jason you wouldn't happen to be antagonizing Dani on her special day would you?"** Ember asked in a sweet voice that belied a sense of immense pain if he answered wrongly as a ball of fire appeared in her hand

"N-no Ember I w-wasn't": Jason stammered out nervously to Ember whose smile only grew before she whispered in his ear.

**" Good because if you didn't well then you'll have a repeat of the shower incident."**: Ember whispered in his ear

Jason's face turned bleach white at the thought of having another incident like that again as when he went to go to the bathroom he accidentally stepped in on Ember butt-naked taking a shower which ended very badly for Jason as he still didn't want to know where she came up with the idea to use a combination of her pyrokinisis, some ghost peppers, a cherry pie and some laxatives! Needless too say the bathroom at the Nasty Burger had to get a complete remodel by the time Ember's payback had finished making its way out of Jason's system, Jason now had a healthy fear of what the newly made mother could do in terms of payback.

"Alright good now then we still got too wait for Pops and Ma to get here then we can start." Ember said to everyone

" So Dani quick question?" Danny asked his daughter

" What is it Daddy?" Dani replied

" Are you sure you want to go and visit Sam?" Danny asked as he didn't want her near the person who practically wanted his girlfriend and maybe wife along the road to suffer

"Maybe I'm still not sure." Dani replied

" Well I just don't want you around her because she's a very bad person." Danny said seriously to Dani

" Why is she Dad" Dani asked back

" Because she tried to make me into something I'm not and tried to separate your mother and I all because she thought that your mother was manipulating me into who I am today" Danny said to Dani who was shocked

"But Dad your awesome the way you are now why would she try to do that to you?" Dani asked as she thought of her mother and father as 2 majorly awesome people that she hoped to aspire to one day

" Simple because she wanted everything to go her way in terms of my being a hero and when that didn't work she made a wish that practically turned her and I into people that were even worse than Vlad" Danny told her which made a frown appear on her face

" Well then its her fault then as you're a great hero Daddy and if she can't see that then its her own damn fault" Dani said as she hugged her father in reply which made Danny tear up a little at the compliment

" Thanks sweetheart that means a lot now come on lets go as I'm sure that your grandparents are here." Danny said to Dani

" Gramps and Grandma are here Hooray!" Dani cheered as she now ran into the living room to see Eric and Donna standing there

" Grandma , Gramps I've missed you" Dani greeted as she ran up and tackled the two in a hug

" Hi Dani wow you've sure gotten bigger the last time we've seen you" Eric said to Dani as he hugged his granddaughter back

" Well its only been about a week since you've seen me." Dani replied

" Yeah we know but that doesn't mean I can't squeeze that pretty little face of yours!" Donna replied as she pinched her cheeks before kissing her on the forehead

"Awe stop it Grandma your embarrassing me" Dani admonished Donna who only smirked

" Nope because why would I when I have such a beautiful granddaughter!" Donna complemented which made Dani only blush at the complement

"Awe stop it Grandma your making me blush!" Dani replied which only earned her a glomp to the face by Donna

" No way in hell as now that I've got such a wonderful granddaughter to spoil rotten I'm never gonna stop" Donna said to Dani

" Um Donna I think your suffocating her." Eric said to his wife as Dani had to go intangible in order to escape the vice like grip of her embrace

" Anyways come on its time for the Birthday girl to blow out the candles!" Danny said as he and Ember were carrying her birthday cake

Which was a 3 tier chocolate cake with blue icing covering it as it had the Superman symbols on it in bright red covering it on one side and forest green webbing and the spiderman logo covering it on the other as on top of it was Green Lantern holding a torch with the number 1 on top of it in lime green.

" Ok now then time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles and make wish!" Ember said as Dani floated up slightly to the candles and blew them out

"Congrats on your birthday Dani so what'd you wish for anyways?" Eric asked her

" Simple Gramps my wish was to have an awesome family which right now has been granted to me seeing as I have all of you guys with me and that's something I wouldn't trade for anything at all in the world, as where else would I have such two loving parents that treat with all the love and respect I want and who give me everything that I could ever want in life." "Or an uncle who helps me to stand up for myself when I couldn't and help me into to becoming the badass fighter I've become today in life." "Or the grandparents who've treated me like I'm one of their own and who've made sure I stay on the straight narrow in this long road we call 'life' in making sure I do nothing that I wouldn't ever regret later on in life." So for that I'm truly thankful for the family I've been given as my wish in finally having has been granted and I thank all of you for granting this ghost girl a chance at happiness so again I thank all of you!" Dani said earnestly to all of them as she gave her heartwarming speech

As the complementing speech she gave had a mix of positive Danny and Ember's filled with pride at the complement as their eyes that their daughter thought so highly of them as tears of joy filled their eyes. With Jason he smiled at what the little rascal he'd come to know and love had said that about him and gave her a thumbs up as a show of respect towards the little girl who had exceeded his expectations in training her to become a competent fighter. As with Donna and Eric they looked at her warmly as in the 3 months they'd known the little girl who they found out from Danny and Ember was their granddaughter had bonded with and would now go to great lengths in order to protect from harm's way.

"You know what that calls for a group hug" Danny said as the others agreed

As soon everyone embraced each other and Dani as a show of love and friendship between one another as in these past months they had all come together to form their own little messed up kind of family as it wasn't a perfect one like they'd show on t.v but it was one that loved each other dearly and would fight to protect each other through anything that came their way.

**" Alright now that that's done let's open some presents."** Ember said to everyone as they went into the backroom to where their was a small assortment of presents

To which Dani ripped through in minutes as she'd gotten a couple new sets of clothes, some new games for her Play-station 4, and lastly a new load of Cd's to which she thanked them all for yet the exchange of gifts weren't done as they still had a couple 'special ones' to give too her.

"Here you go Dani I know how much you've been wanting that new guitar so here you go!" Ember said as she handed to Dani a long object with a circular base

Dani soon tore the paper and found a electric blue Gibson guitar with pitch black meteor designs on the front of it with their being 6 silver strings on it and at the end of it was a grinning skull in aluminum grey.

"Thanks mom I love it!" Dani said as she then used one of the guitar picks she had and played a part from Pantera's 5 minutes Alone

**"No problem for my little guitar hero!"** Ember said ruffling her hair as Dani continued to play until an idea formed in her head

" Hey guys do you mind if I use my gift mom gave me to play something I've been practicing?" Dani asked politly

"Sure sweetheart I don't see why not." Danny said to her

" Go for it squirt" Jason encouraged

" Yeah Dani come on show us what our fantastic little granddaughter's got." Eric said proudly in knowing whatever his granddaughter was going to do would be fantastic

" You've got this in the bag Dani I know you do" Donna said giving her the thumbs up

"Alright just give me a few minutes" Dani said as they all went towards the front room

As Dani soon set up her guitars and drum kit with the help of some clones she made as they all began to warm up and tune their guitars and drums to the song that was about to play as the sound of a deep sounding guitar played.

" Um hi guys I'm gonna be playing Love by Strapping Young Lad hope you like it" Dani said nervously

( Love by Strapping Young Lad)

MARCH!

LOVE... is a way of feeling

Oh, LOVE is a way of feeling less alone

So what's all the fuss about?!

"FUCK IT"

LOVE: the paradox of needing

OH LOVE,

MAKE WAY FOR BREEDING

( GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME)

I know what I stand for;

I STAND FOR ME!

I'll wait for the night to come

So far, suicide at home

For I'm not the man you know

This love it's about control

OH WHAT A FEELING!

OH WHAT A FEEDNG!

Know the chosen ones, ARE HERE!

ALL HAIL!

I'll wait for the night to come

So far, suicide at home

For I'm not the man you know...

This love,

IT'S ABOUT CONTROL ( You Fucker)

(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)

(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)

(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)

(All in the name of Love)

The song started out with Dani blasting in with a savage scream as deafening and aggressive down-tuned guitars played while the sound of torrential double bass drums and a furious bassline played while Dani would constantly switch between a chilling yet soothing alto-tenor voice that had an almost calming effect before she switch to a deep scream like growl that made it sound like a female Cannibal Corpse!

Needless to say they all cheered after she finished her performance as she smiled broadly at the praise as Danny and Ember were so proud that their little girl could become such an accomplished guitarist/drummer/vocalist in such a short amount of time! While Jason was both shocked and amazed that she could rock out so hard as metal-head as apparently her talents in combat also extended towards the field of music as well which made him smirk in happiness. As Donna and Eric had been clapping the whole time at their surrogate granddaughter's killer performance as she had enough potential to be as good as any rock-star nowadays which made them smile in happiness.

**"Way to go Dani!"** Ember cheered her daughter in pride of her prodigious talents

" You were awesome out there Dani congrats." Danny congratulated hugging his daughter in pride

" You did absolutely wonderful squirt I'm sure as hell proud of you." Jason said to her

" You were absolutely astounding out there Dani I'm sure that one they your gonna do some great in music!" Eric complementing her with a high five

" Oh my god you great out there I'm so damn proud of you!" Donna praised as she hugged her in praise of her abilities

All the while she was getting praised for that she was thinking of how great it was that she had people to actually be proud of the hard work she put in unlike with Vlad who'd just take everything she did for granted with a false smile plastered on his face and a few honey balmed lies here and there but with them they were actually kind and heartfelt instead of fake and condescending.

" Alright anyways I want to give her my present" Jason said as he handed her a dark coffee brown case

As she opened the case by undoing the golden clasps upon it she opened to find twin bayonets with the handles being 4 inches in length and carved out of maple wood and wrapped in cherry red wrappings while the foot and a half blades were seemingly made out of sterling silver, yet what surprised her was what was engraved on them. As what was engraved on them in pure onyx was a message saying " Even in the darkest and hopeless of nights their will always be a light of hope to light you way to victory.

" These are my grandfather's from when he served in World War 2 and in the Vietnam War he gave these to me before he died as these are all I have left of the man who taught me everything I needed to growing up and now I want you to have them Dani as I trust and believe that your gonna be something great in this world." Jason said to Dani

"T-thank you Jason I-I don't know w-what to say..." Dani said in shock of the gift her surrogate Uncle gave her

As she took the twin bayonets in her hand and spun them around in her hands as she did a few practice swings and stabs before she put them away as she couldn't explain it but these felt right in her hands almost as if they were meant for her.

" Well I want you to promise me this...promise me that you will never use these to kill an innocent person with these and that you'll use these to protect those you care about understood?" Jason inquired of her as she shook her head vigouressly

"Don't worry I promise I will you can count on it." Dani promised him as they bumped fists together in an agreement

"Great and we'll be training with those soon enough so you can make damn good on your promise." Jason said sternly

"Alright then well I hope you like Donna and I's gift?" Eric said as he handed Dani her present

As she opened it she found that it was a golden heart-shaped locket with ruby inlays about half the size of her fist and once she opened it she found a family picture of her with Jason, Donna, Eric, Ember, and Danny standing beside her in the picture.

"Awe thanks guys I love it!" Dani said to them

"Well we wanted you to have something to remember us by and to also show you that your never alone as you'll always have us here with you either physically by your side or with you in spirit right here your heart were it counts." Donna said warmly

As at the last part she poked Dani in the chest where her heart would be which earned them a hug from the preteen half ghost

" Thank you guys you don't know how much this means to me!" Dani said as tears welled up and flowed freely from her eyes at the gift given to her as the hug was returned in kind

As they continued like this for a couple minutes until they finally separated leaving the only one who hasn't given her a gift yet was her father Daniel James Fenton

" Well sweetheart I can't exactly give you your gift as you'll have to come outside for this one so follow me." Danny said to her

As she along with everyone else followed outside until they reached a large object which stood parked outside the apartment covered in a dark navy tarp which was draped over it in deep suspense as Dani wondered what awaited her

"Well Dani I know how much you like motorcycles and how one of your favorite heroes is the Ghost Rider so in honor of that I got you this!" Danny said as he lifted off the tarp

And there it was a Harley Davidson chopper motorcycle with the handlebars being a grinning skull with sharpened teeth in bright silver with lava red headlights as the thing had a color scheme of burnt orange and dark pumpkin as the engine roared in the background

"Holy shit Danny I can't believe you did that!" Jason exclaimed as he knew Danny was planning to get her something good but nothing such as this

_"Danny you gotta go over the top don't you?...Well then again that's part of the reason why I fell in love with you."_ Ember thought to herself as Danny was always known for going over the top in terms of gifts and shows of affection

"Wow talk about a hell of birthday present I wish Red would've done something like that for me." Eric thought to himself in jealousy

" Damn Danny doesn't disappoint does he!" Donna said to herself

" Wow Dad I love it thanks!" Dani said as she revved the engine in approval

" Well if you like that Dani push the little knob on the front I think you like it!" Danny said as Dani nodded and pushed the lime green button

To everyone except Danny's surprise the motorcycle floated off and shot into the air with a thunderous roar as it lit up the night sky in a trail of burnt orange light as Dani's yells of excitement were heard as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"THIS...IS...AWESOME..." Dani yelled through the night sky as she did all sorts of aerial acrobatics in the air

" Danny quick question how did you afford that as I'm pretty sure we don't have enough money for that?" Ember asked of Danny who merely smirked

" Oh its quite simple really I built it!" Danny replied to everyone who merely looked at him dumbstruck

"YOU WHAT!" Everyone yelled out simultaneously

" Yep I built it as its quite simple really all I did was reverse engineer the same mechanics behind Johnny 13's motorcycle and boom my daughter's got her own" Danny said to all of them who stood their in shock

" Well I'm most certainly am impressed" Jason said breaking the silence with the others nodding dumbly as Dani then stuck the landing

" I love it Daddy thank you so much!" Dani said embracing Danny in a bear-hug

" Hey no problem sweetheart but remember you can only ride it if you promise to behave you got it?" Danny asked her

" Oh I promise Daddy I swears it!" Dani answered back

"Good then now let's enjoy the rest of the night alright?!" Danny replied which was met with a resounding Hellyeah

The night continued on with cake being eaten and laughter and tales of past exploits being shared as they all were soon watching Grown ups 2 which ended with most of every one falling asleep before long everyone had said their goodbyes as they headed off as Danny was soon carrying Dani to bed.

" Well goodnight sweetheart I hope you had a good birthday today?" Danny asked his daughter

" I did Daddy today was the best day ever and I love you guys promise me that you'll always be here OK?" Dani asked them both

" Don't worry Dani we'll always be here for you no matter what." Ember said warmly to her daughter as she kissed her on the head

**" You bet now then goodnight Dani"** Danny said to her as they stood at the door

" Goodnight Mom and Dad love you" Dani said as with a yawn she drifted into sleep as she snored softly in response

Meanwhile Danny and Ember were currently setting up for bed with Ember in a oversized Venom t-shirt and spider man PJ's while Danny was in a batman and robin t-shirt with Nightwing PJ's on as they cuddled next to each other

**"Well Danny today was a good day wasn't it?"** Ember asked

" It sure was honey, it sure was." Danny replied

**" Hey Danny 1 more thing?"** Ember asked once more

" What is it?" Danny said back to her

**"Well remember how I asked you if you think we'll ever come close to having an 'apple pie life'?"** Ember said as she and Danny remembered it briefly

"Yeah what of it." Danny said back once more

**"I think that we've finally did it we've finally coming close to our dream of family and it's something I never would've dreamed of possible!"** Ember said to Danny fondly

**" Well believe it Ember as I intend on making it a reality."** Danny stated in honesty which earned him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

><p><span><strong>As orbs of dark indigo stared back into eyes of electric blue before they shared a brief passion filled kiss on the lips that lasted for a brief couple of minutes as they soon departed from one another and said goodnight before the cuddled up next to each other in one another's arms and slept in peace.<strong>

**And cut scene their**

**Hope you guys liked this little fluff chapter that was Dani's birthday**

**Did you like the gifts I had Dani receive as they'll play an important role later on in the story that I have planned**

**Also in regards to something I will say that Sam will not be redeemed to Danny as to me I have plans for her as to how I've written her she will not be friends again with Danny and if I decide to make it so then she will have to put her hands to the bone in order to do so as she will have to go through quite a number of beatings further down the road.**

**Also for those of you wondering who Jason is dating well that will be a surprise that will shock even Danny himself at who it is**

**Plus thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it and remember to like and review this one along with the other two I have as it means a lot that you've helped get it this far as the next one will be my 10th chapter so hooray on that one**

**So for the 10th chapter I want to do one where it'll involve Ember and Danny getting sent to the Teen Beach Movie in a little mix up of sorts so stay tuned for the chaotic mess that the cast of Teen Beach Movie will be in for with our two anti heroes**

**Lastly as a reminder please remember to get your friends along with yourselves to review my fan-fictions as well as more reviews and like means more interesting chapters so until next time this is Pravus 666 signing off**


End file.
